Noche secreta
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: Si no hubiera sido por aquel largo apagón...nunca habría cenado con su amigo a la luz de las velas, ni se habría dado cuenta de lo sexy que era. El nunca habia estado tan seguro de que debía seducirla. Así que le sugirió pasar el rato con algunos juegos.
1. introduccion

**_WHAT'S UP PEOPLEEE! _**

**_here I'm again... _**

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... tanto como desde el punto de vista de Sora como puede ser de Tai_**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**introduccion**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando le toqué los muslos, ella bajó las dos manos para detenerme y exhaló un suspiro, pero ni el acto ni la exclamación fueron los de una mujer que sintiera rubor No mostraba la fiereza de una mujer que siente por primera vez las manos de un hombre en sus partes íntimas... Era más bien la expresión y el comportamiento de una mujer que no estaba acostumbrada a manos desconocidas..._

Las palabras fluían de la página de Mi vida secreta, acicateando la imaginación de Sora y rodeándola de una sensualidad tan densa y apasionada que el pulso se le aceleró y la respiración se le hizo más trabajosa, como cuando alguien trata de respirar profundamente en una sauna.

Llevaba ya tres semanas asistiendo a las clases y aún sentía el aguijonazo de la excitación cuando leía un pasaje erótico, unas chispas en el interior de su cuerpo que le hacían desear largas noches con un hombre apasionado.

Jamás hubiera esperado sentir tanta intriga por las palabras, aunque se había apuntado a la clase de la profesora Miyako, no sólo porque Inoue Miyako tuviera una gran reputación como experta en literatura erótica, sino también porque Sora, francamente, necesitaba desmelenarse un poco. Algo que la apartara un poco del camino recto y estrecho.

No se lo había dicho a Matt. A él le había dicho que estaba tomando las clases por lealtad para investigar más profundamente su campo profesional. Después de todo, hacía muchos años que conocía a Inoue Miyako y las dos se habían hecho amigas por lo que, naturalmente, sentía curiosidad por compartir los conocimientos de su amiga. Además, Sora estaba trabajando en su máster en historia del arte y Miyako sabía mucho sobre el arte erótico a través de los tiempos.

Era una explicación de lo más razonable y Matt no había sospechado nada. Sin embargo, no era toda la verdad. Sora había visto algo en el trabajo de Miyako, algo que le recordaba el pasado. Solía conducir coches muy rápidos y salir con hombres igualmente veloces. Montaba en moto por carreteras secundarias con su mejor amigo, Tai, o tomaba clases de caída libre sólo porque él la desafiaba a hacerlo. No obstante, en los últimos tiempos, se había relajado mucho. Así lo había querido, aunque no significaba que hubiera borrado el pasado, o que, en alguna ocasión, no sintiera deseos de volverse un poco loca.

Sonrió al pensar en Matt, en su apostura y en su guardarropa de oficinista de banco. A pesar de que la invitaba a pasar una noche en la ciudad para satisfacer su vena salvaje, no disfrutaba con ello. Su hermano era otra historia y, cuando Matt estaba de viaje o trabajando, Sora y él algunas veces se iban a una pista de automovilismo a conducir coches muy veloces. Muy divertido, pero aquélla ya no era su vida. Estaba con Matt y, al contrario de su hermano, él deseaba una vida tranquila y ordenada. Una familia, una casa y un perro. Todo. Sora también lo deseaba, aunque todo tuviera sus desventajas.

Por ejemplo, había tratado en dos ocasiones de leerle pasajes particularmente atractivos, pero él se las había arreglado para cambiar de tema. Hablar de sexo o experimentar con el sexo no iba con Matt.

El sexo le gustaba. En realidad, en ese sentido, era un amante bastante competente, aunque poco imaginativo. Sora lo amaba y eso hacía que todo quedara equilibrado. Matt era todo lo que ella deseaba en un novio y, si estaba interpretando bien las señales, en un marido. Cualquier día, él le daría un anillo y ella se lo pondría en el dedo sin dudarlo. Matt era todo lo que ella deseaba, tanto él como su familia. Una familia grande, ruidosa y feliz. Exactamente lo que siempre había soñado y que nunca había podido tener.

Ociosamente, pasó una página del libro que tenía delante de ella, pensando en lo afortunada que era de tenerlo como pareja. A pesar de todo, necesitaba volver a trabajar, por lo que apartó todo pensamiento sobre su novio y se obligó a concentrarse en las páginas. No le resultó difícil, dado que las seductoras palabras captaron rápidamente su atención. En lugar de los pensamientos de su novio, la cabeza se le llenó de eróticas descripciones que hicieron trabajar a su imaginación a marchas forzadas para proporcionarle una clara imagen mental.

«Dios mío... oh...».

Se reclinó en la silla casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba utilizando una vieja carpeta para abanicarse. Normalmente, su lugar favorito de estudio en la parte trasera de la biblioteca resultaba bastante gélido. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, parecía increíblemente cálido.

_La atraje hacia mí. Con una mano le estaba acariciando el trasero y me estaba mojando el dedo de la otra en su..._

Vaya. ¿Cómo podía una persona enfocar aquello desde un punto de vista puramente académico? Ella no podía, al menos no en aquella ocasión, un hecho particularmente frustrante considerando que estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad con el propósito específico de trabajar en el proyecto de aquel semestre, o, más bien, con el propósito de decidir el tema de su proyecto. Sabía que quería hacer algo que comparara la erótica histórica con los trabajos más modernos, pero era un tema demasiado amplio. En vez de centrarse más en un punto, se había quedado completamente en blanco, lo que no era bueno, teniendo en cuenta que debía reunirse con Miyako el lunes para repasar su tesis.

Normalmente, se le daba mucho mejor centrarse en un tema, pero, en aquella ocasión, su mente no lograba centrarse. Tal vez era porque se trataba de un asfixiante sábado de verano porque ya había terminado los trabajos de las otras dos clases que estaba tomando aquel verano. Se había embarcado en un curso muy exigente y, como siempre, el apretado horario estaba pudiendo con ella.

«Ni hablar».

La voz que le hablaba desde el interior de la cabeza era la suya propia. Sabía perfectamente que no se refería a la pesada carga de trabajo. La presión y las fechas límite le proporcionaban una adrenalina que le gustaba. No. Por mucho que se negara a admitirlo, su distracción no se veía causada por sus clases. La explicación era sencilla y complicada a la vez. _**Taichi**_.

Él había sido su mejor amigo durante muchos años, pero iba a abandonarla para mudarse de Tokio a Hisoshima. Nicole aún no había podido hacerse a la idea de que se marchaba. Tai había formado parte de su vida desde sus primeros recuerdos. Habían ido juntos al colegio y habían compartido gastos cuando los dos decidieron irse a Tokio a estudiar, encantados de poder escapar de unas familias de pesadilla y jurando ayudarse a escapar de todas las pruebas a las que la gran ciudad pudiera someterlos.

Siete años más tarde, Tai había terminado sus estudios de Derecho y estaba trabajando como ayudante del fiscal. Aunque era igual de ambiciosa, Sora iba más despacio. Había terminado sus estudios de historia y, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba realizando un máster. Estaba decidida a conseguir las mejores notas académicas para conseguir un trabajo ahí mismo, o, si sus sueños se hacían realidad, en el Louvre. Tai y ella habían tomado caminos muy diferentes, pero habían recorrido la distancia juntos. Por eso, no le gustaba pensar que él se fuera a marchar. Una gran variedad de sentimientos se habían apoderado de ella. Dolor, ira, traición...A pesar de las promesas que se habían hecho, él iba a regresar. Lo que empeoraba la situación era que Matt fuera a pedirle matrimonio. ¿Cómo se podía preparar una boda sin tener al mejor amigo cerca para recibir apoyo moral? No obstante, tenía que admitir que Matt podría negarse a realizar aquel deber en particular. De vez en cuando podía convencerlo para que la acompañara de compras, pero planear una boda era algo demasiado cursi para él.

A pesar de todo, deseaba tenerlo cerca. No podía hacerse a la idea de que él se marcharía dentro de dos días. Tai era parte de su ella. Su amistad le resultaba esencial. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de tratar de mantener una amistad a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia.

Por mucho que no le gustara la idea, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo había intentado. Una parte de su ser deseaba desesperadamente que no llegara el lunes para que no se marchara nunca. Otra parte de ella deseaba que ya fuera la semana siguiente para que hiciera algún tiempo que él se había marchado y ella pudiera así concentrarse en su trabajo.

Como si quisieran captar su atención, las páginas se agitaron con la brisa que proporcionaba el improvisado abanico que tenía en la mano. Bajó la mirada y, una vez más, la evocadora prosa captó su atención.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su propia imaginación sustituyera a las palabras. Quería fingir que era una erudita interesada en el lenguaje por su significación literaria. No era cierto. En vez de eso, el lenguaje la intrigaba, le caldeaba la sangre tal y como había imaginado. Le hacía desear que se hubiera quedado en la intimidad de su apartamento en vez de haber ido a la biblioteca, donde cualquiera podría imaginarse lo que estaba pensando con sólo mirarla a la cara.

En la historia, no se proporcionaba la descripción del hombre. Sin embargo, Sora se lo había imaginado con cabello claro, casi dorado. El cabello de Matt. ¿Quién si no podría conjurarle aquella imagen en la cabeza? Sus propios dedos revolverían ese cabello, convirtiéndolo así en un Matt más salvaje que sólo existía en su imaginación.

El hombre tendría las manos ásperas, como si trabajara ocasionalmente con ellas, aunque no callosas ni duras. Transmitirían fuerza y seguridad. Ella echaría la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaría que aquellas manos le acariciaran los senos, permitiendo que pulgar e índice le apretaran con suavidad el rosado pezón entre las yemas.

En su imaginación, se arqueó, sintiendo cómo las oleadas de placer se le extendían desde los senos hasta el clítoris. Lo tenía allí, entre las piernas, sintiendo cómo el duro nacimiento de la barba le arañaba la sensible piel mientras la acariciaba con la lengua en delicioso contrapunto con la excitación que las manos le producían a ella sobre la piel.

No podía ver el rostro de su amante, tan sólo el cabello claro de la cabeza que tan íntimamente se le encajaba entre las piernas y los anchos hombros. Con las manos le acariciaba el vientre, cada vez más cerca del lugar en el que la boca le estaba proporcionando tanto placer. Tal vez no pudiera ver que era Matt, pero conocía sus caricias. Firmes. Seguras. Tal y como él era.

Muy pronto, la yema de un pulgar se unió a la lengua y las sensaciones añadidas prácticamente le hicieron perder el control. Con la otra mano le acariciaba el vientre, como calmándola y prometiéndola en silencio más emociones si tenía paciencia.

Sí... Podía ser paciente...

Se movió un poco en la silla, aún consciente, afortunadamente, de que seguía en la biblioteca. Aunque su mente se estuviera volviendo loca, tenía que mantener el control sobre el cuerpo. El diablo que tenía entre las piernas se movió y el roce de su mejilla contra el muslo de Sora le provocó nuevas y eléctricas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta, pero el sonido se le heló en la garganta. Justo en aquel momento, él levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera verle los ojos. No eran los profundos ojos color azul como el mar de Matt... Aquellos ojos eran de chocolate y resultaban demasiado familiares.

No. No podía ser. Él no podía estar en sus fantasías.

Entonces, le vio el rostro al completo y no hubo posibilidad alguna de error. La fabulosa mandíbula, la pícara sonrisa... Conocía a aquel hombre. Oh, sí... Lo conocía muy bien...

_¡Taichi!_ Su mejor amigo. Un hombre que no debía ocupar lugar alguno en sus fantasías. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo en la que estaba teniendo en aquel momento?

.

.

.

El apartamento era muy pequeño y en un espacio tan reducido los humos lo estaban mareando. Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo Taichi Yagami mientras desatornillaba el último de los armarios de la cocina para poder sacarlo a la escalera de incendios para lijarlo y pintarlo.

Los productos químicos de la pintura debían de estar afectándolo. No había otra explicación. No importaba que todo estuviera muy bien ventilado y que casi no oliera a nada en el pequeño apartamento.

No. Tenía que estar algo mareado porque, si no era así, ¿qué excusa tenía para tomarse un respiro, sentarse en el suelo de Sora y repasar la caja de fotografías y cartas que había encontrado en uno de los armarios de la cocina, justo detrás de la botella de tequila?

Se sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho. Las fotografías de la caja eran muy normales. De él, de ella, de los dos juntos, montando en barca, en bicicleta... Recuerdos de lo mucho que solían divertirse. Por supuesto, no había ninguna de sus familias, pero sí muchas de sus amigos. Nada del otro mundo.

No era asunto suyo.

Se consoló con el hecho de saber que a ella no le habría importado que mirara en aquella caja si él se lo hubiera pedido. Eran amigos desde el colegio y estaba seguro de que ella se lo habría permitido. De hecho, no creía que Sora le ocultara ni un solo secreto. Sabía que la tortuosa relación que ella tenía con su madre aún le daba pesadillas. Sabía que, hacía muchos años, había decidido sacarse el carnet de moto porque se había sentido muy excitada y sorprendida por la vibración entre las piernas cuando un amigo la llevó a su casa. También sabía que se había apuntado a la clase sobre novela erótica de Miyako.

Tanto por calenturiento interés como por fascinación académica.

Desde la universidad, conocían prácticamente todos los detalles sobre la vida del otro, desde el tipo de anticonceptivo que ella utilizaba a la chica con la que Tai había tonteado en la primera fiesta de Navidad del bufete.

Lo sabían todo, excepto el único secreto que Tai le había ocultado a ella. Era el más importante de todos. Él no se lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de que ese secreto pudiera terminar con su amistad, y no había estado dispuesto a correr aquel riesgo. La verdad era muy peligrosa. Podía ser dura, dolorosa y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

La verdad era que estaba enamorado de Sora Takenouchi. Suponía que estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio, allí, junto al tobogán del patio del colegio de primaria. Los dos tenían siete años y él se había tropezado y había caído al suelo. El helado que él llevaba en la mano había caído en el precioso vestido de color rosa que ella llevaba puesto. Al contrario que el resto de las chicas, que habrían llorado y pataleado, Sora se había echado a reír y se había sacudido el vestido, provocando que la mancha fuera aún más grande. Entonces, se había ofrecido a compartir su helado con él.

Desde aquel día, ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en su mayor confidente. Sin embargo, jamás la había considerado más que una amiga. Todo había cambiado seis meses atrás, cuando él había regresado a su casa después de una cita especialmente mala y había llamado a Sora para contarle todo sobre la rubia estúpida que había invitado a cenar. Entonces, se había dado cuenta.

_Sora_.

La mujer que había tenido delante de las narices desde el principio. Ella era la mujer adecuada para alguien como él. Estaba seguro al cien por cien.

No se lo había dicho. Lo malo de conocer tan bien a una mujer como la conocía era que sabía muy bien sus manías sobre las relaciones con los hombres. Si un ex novio le decía que sólo quería ser su amigo, no había problema, pero si el pobre infeliz seguía sintiendo algo por ella o, peor aún, le decía que aún estaba enamorado, cuando rompían lo hacían para siempre. Incluso lo borraba de su agenda.

-Es demasiado incómodo -le había dicho Sora en una ocasión-. Billy Crystal sólo tenía razón a medias -añadió, refiriéndose a una de sus películas favoritas, Cuando Harry encontró a Sally-. Los hombres y las mujeres pueden ser amigos. Nosotros somos la prueba. Sin embargo, eso sólo ocurre si el sexo y el amor romántico no entran jamás en la ecuación. Si no es así, las posibilidades de un final feliz se esfuman inmediatamente...

Tai había comprendido rápidamente lo que ella se refería. La vida de Sora no había sido fácil y había logrado salir adelante con dureza. Era una optimista nata y estaba completamente segura de que todo podía tener un final feliz. Tal vez por eso se aferraba a aventuras tan descabelladas como la caída libre o el descenso de los rápidos, porque creía con toda convicción de que nada podía ir mal. Que el resultado de todo siempre era bueno.

-Dios, ¿te imaginas que nos hubiéramos acostado juntos alguna vez? -le había preguntado ella durante la misma conversación-. ¿Cómo habría podido vivir todos estos años sin ti en mi vida?

Había sido una pregunta retórica que Tai no se había molestado en contestar. Jamás habían salido juntos, a menos que se contaran las citas en las que habían salido juntos con sus respectivas parejas y en las que, en muchas ocasiones, habían terminado charlando juntos o bailando mientras sus acompañantes se emborrachaban o se marchaban con otras personas.

A medida que los años fueron pasando, él salía con chicas a menudo y el sexo venía dado, por supuesto. En alguna ocasión, Sora y él, mientras estaban completamente borrachos, bromearon sobre cómo sería acostarse juntos, pero jamás lo habían dicho en serio. Hacía tantos años que se conocían... Entonces, ¿por qué de repente la veía con otros ojos? ¿Sería porque aún no había conocido a otra mujer que lo hiciera reír como ella o con la que compartiera las mismas aficiones?

No. Era mucho más que eso. Sora no era un último recurso. Era su único recurso. Simplemente había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta.

Aquella misma semana se había dado cuenta también de otra cosa. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que arriesgarlo todo para decirle a su mejor amiga que la amaba.

Por supuesto, una parte de su ser aún creía que si le decía a Sora lo que sentía por ella, no se vería rechazado. O, aunque así fuera, ella lo colocaría a un nivel diferente de los otros hombres que había habido en su vida. A él por lo menos no lo borraría de la agenda.

El problema era que no podía estar seguro. No se imaginaba a ella echándolo de su vida, pero todos los días ocurrían cosas que él no se habría imaginado nunca, como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que él fuera a regresar a Hiroshima. ¿Quién le habría dicho que, después de escapar del infierno que había sido su infancia, volvería allí voluntariamente?

Sin embargo, así eran las cosas. Le faltaban dos días para abandonar Tokio y regresar a Houston, Hiroshima, para unirse a un selecto grupo del Departamento de justicia. Había sido un gran salto para un abogado que sólo llevaba dos años ejerciendo, especialmente dado que su superior le había prometido que, si llevaba a cabo su labor tan bien como todos esperaban, lo enviarían a Tokio cuando el grupo se disolviera.

Trabajar para la oficina del fiscal del distrito en Tokio... Eso sí que era algo que merecía la pena. Sería un estúpido de dejar escapar esa oportunidad y, en lo que se refería a su profesión, Tai no lo era.

En cuanto a Sora... En ese aspecto, tenía que admitir que era algo estúpido, en especial últimamente.

Durante los últimos dos años, había ayudado a meter entre rejas a algunos de los delincuentes más desagradables que se habían enfrentado con el Departamento de justicia. Se le había dado muy bien planear, recoger pruebas e interrogar a un testigo. Iba mejorando día a día.

Había decidido poner a prueba esas habilidades en el terreno personal. Iba a decírselo. Aquel mismo día. Iba a demostrarle que él era el hombre con el que debía estar y que siempre lo había sido. Había estado posponiéndolo varios meses, pero, al ver que estaba a punto de regresar a Hiroshima, había comprendido que no podía esperar más.

Sin embargo, no era sólo el viaje lo que lo empujaba. Si fuera sólo eso, podía hablar con ella después de instalarse en Hiroshima y empezar con su trabajo. No. Había más factores en juego. Por lo que Sora le había comentado, Matt iba a pedirle que se casara con él muy pronto. Tai no podía perderla así, dejando que otro hombre se la robara delante de sus narices, en especial cuando Matt no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Tai no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Ella estaba enamorada, pero también se estaba esforzando demasiado, cambiando todo lo que tenía que cambiar para encajar en el molde que Matt había preparado para ella.

Si, al final, Sora elegía a Matt, sería su decisión. Sin embargo, primero necesitaba conocer todos los detalles, siendo el más importante de ellos que Tai estaba enamorado de ella. Que la deseaba. Que encajaban juntos a la perfección, sin necesidad de que ella cambiara nada.

Lo sabía sin lugar a dudas, igual que sabía que Sora se enfrentaría a aquella sencilla verdad. Tenía sus razones para desear a Matt y las comprendía. Este hecho le proporcionaba una ventaja que estaba dispuesto a utilizar.

Miró hacia la cocina, donde había dejado su maletín, y sonrió al recordar lo que contenía. No se trataba de notas ni de documentos legales, sino de algo que había creado utilizando toda la habilidad de la que disponía. Unas pruebas para el plan que había empezado a considerar como Tai contra Matt, con la juez Sora presidiendo el tribunal.

Sabía que podía terminar destruyendo la amistad que había entre ambos, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. Por primera vez en sus vidas, otro hombre podía reclamarla para siempre. Tai no estaba dispuesto a perder el partido sin ni siquiera haber jugado.

La ganaría para sí y lo haría aquella misma noche. En aquel partido, Tai no tenía intención alguna de jugar limpio.

.

.

* * *

**_chiquilloooos! bueno explico:_**

**_eh andado muy imperactiva y no se porque pero ando muy feliz ^^... ok realmente tal vez eso no les interese. El caso es que entre la escuela y la escuela y la escuela me siento un poco estresada y la unica forma de relajación que tengo es esta -escribir- o leer, por lo que me decidi hacer esta adaptacion, la cual es parecida a la de noche tentadora; similares escenarios, misma noche, circunstancias similares pero intenciones diferentes... _**

**_espero que les llamara la atencion esta introducción. _**

**_Es mi primer Taiora (o como se escriba) así que no sean tan severos :$... tengo rato que leo mucho sobre ellos y realmente me gustan! Ademas de que no creo queda que ponga sobre Naruto porque osea ya lo use ^^' y se supone que es la misma noche.. daah! obvio no queda vd?_**

**_La mecanica es la misma... trato de actualizar lo mas rapido que se me sea posible y en estos casos son mas rapidos porque no me quebro tanto la cabeza ^^'... que vergüenza admitir eso pero es la verdad... así que se les agradece de antemano ((:_**

**_ya hable mucho... _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_me regalan un review? solo les tomara unos minutos mas de su tiempo y me haran muy muy MUY feliz ^^ _**

**_cooperen con la causa :D_**


	2. Mente vs cuerpo

**_WHAT'S UP PEOPLEEE! _**

**_here I'm again... _**

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... hoy solo sola :D_**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**mente vs cuerpo**

**.**

**.**

Sora apretó las piernas, decidida a no permitir que su imaginación se apoderara de ella. Si su fantasía hubiera sido con Matt, o con otra persona, tal vez se habría dejado llevar. Incluso podría haberse marchado a casa, haberse dado un baño para luego tumbarse en la cama y...

Sin embargo, se trataba de Tai. Él no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí. Más concretamente, ella no tenía derecho a incluirlo en aquella fantasía. Era su mejor amigo, no su amante. Aquellos pensamientos no eran más que el producto de una imaginación muy activa.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y la ayuda de una lata de coca-cola light de la máquina, consiguió sacarse a Tai del pensamiento.

Su Tai no era peligroso. Sin embargo, aquel Tai imaginario...

Sora dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y trató de ocultar la reacción tomándose el último sorbo del refresco. A continuación, tiró la lata a la basura y regresó a su lugar de estudio pensando en su amigo a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía por pensar en cosas menos peligrosas.

No tuvo suerte. Con un suspiro, se rindió y aceptó el hecho de que, por alguna razón, no podía sacarse a su amigo del pensamiento.

En realidad, ése no era el problema. Había pensado en Tai en muchas otras ocasiones. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo. Pensaba en él constantemente, pero no como un Tai sexy, caliente y desnudo... un Tai cuyas manos la tocaban y la acariciaban...

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento. Ese Tai no debía ocupar sus pensamientos. De hecho, no sabía de dónde habían salido. Él era su amigo. Jamás lo había considerado como amante. Se conocían los dos demasiado bien, demasiado íntimamente como para que hubiera podido ocurrir algo así. Sora jamás había querido acostarse con él.

Hasta aquel día.

«No», se corrigió. En realidad, no quería acostarse con él. Además, aunque así fuera, no sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacerlo. Tai era demasiado importante para ella y, además, estaba Matt.

Llena de frustración, apartó los libros a un lado y se empezó a frotar las sienes. Aquel sábado no estaba yendo del todo bien.

-Tengo unos analgésicos en el bolso si los necesitas.

Sora se sobresaltó al escuchar la tranquila voz que resonaba a sus espaldas. Inoue Miyako, su profesora de Literatura sobre temas eróticos y la sociedad victoriana. Su amiga.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Inoue estaba sonriendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Inoue Miyako poseía una belleza arrolladora y era una mujer muy segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, nunca parecía inalcanzable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí un sábado?

-Buscándote -respondió Inoue-. Llamé a tu apartamento y Tai me dijo que estabas aquí trabajando en un ensayo para mi clase.

-¿Has hablado con Tai? -replicó Sora, tratando de controlar la voz.

-Como te acabo de decir, él me dijo que tú estabas aquí.

-Oh.

Inoue frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro de Sora para estudiar la página que ella tenía abierta. Entonces, sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué estabas tan distraída cuando me acerqué a ti.

-No me gastes bromas -dijo Sora, cerrando el libro-. Mi interés es tan sólo académico. Tú deberías saberlo. Estoy trabajando para tu clase.

-No te estoy gastando ninguna broma. Hablo completamente en serio. Eres la que me dijo que Matt está a punto de pedirte en matrimonio. No resulta muy dificil pensar la dirección que toma tu mente cuando lees literatura erótica.

-Oh... Claro. Matt, sí... -susurró, respirando profundamente.

-¿Acaso no...? Oh.

Sora cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco.

-No hay «oh» que valga -dijo, cuando por fin pudo mirar a su amiga a la cara-. Mi mente sólo estaba vagando. Eso es todo.

-Con Tai -afirmó Inoue-. Muy interesante.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Admítelo -replicó ella-. Estabas pensando en él cuando llegué. Eso explica que se te quebrara la voz.

-No estaba... -empezó Sora. Inoue la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano-. Está bien. Estaba pensando en Tai -admitió-. Mi mejor amigo está haciendo las maletas para mudarse a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia. He estado pensando mucho en él...

Mientras hablaba, el alivio se apoderó de ella. ¡Por supuesto! Por eso deseaba a Tai. Todo era muy sencillo. Cualquier estudiante de psicología sería capaz de verlo. Ella se había estado sintiendo tan frustrada y tan enojada de no poder suplicarle ni obligarlo a que se quedara que su subconsciente estaba tratando de encontrar otros métodos de persuasión: la seducción.

No era deseo. Sólo egoísmo. Su yo quería que Tai se quedara en Tokio, por lo que su deseo ansiaba a su mejor amigo.

¡Qué alivio! Gracias a Dios que ella había dado clases de psicología porque si no, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca del porqué de aquella absurda ensoñación. Su mejor amigo y ella haciéndolo... La idea era ridícula. Impensable.

Y, sin embargo, tan atrayente...

¡No! Se sentó mucho más erguida, decidida a controlar sus pensamientos.

-Me molesta que se vaya a marchar -dijo, con firmeza-. Eso es todo.

La expresión de sorna que había en el rostro de Inoue se vio reemplazada por otra de genuina comprensión.

-Lo sé. Me dijo que se marcha el lunes. Debes de sentir mucho que se vaya.

-Sí... Sí, lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

Sora contuvo el aliento ante la perspectiva de que Inoue dirigiera de nuevo la conversación al tema erótico, preguntándose si su amiga le iba a pedir que le describiera las fantasías que había tenido últimamente.

Sin embargo, su amiga simplemente indicó la salida.

-Vamos a tomar un café. Tengo noticias sobre tu solicitud de beca.

En aquel momento, todos los pensamientos sobre Tai se evaporaron. Inoue había ido allí para hablar de la carrera de Sora, no de su libido. El trabajo era lo único que nunca había fracasado a la hora de reclamar la completa atención de Sora.

.

.

Miró a Inoue por encima de la taza de café. No estaba segura de comprender lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad he conseguido la beca en el Metropolitan Museum?

-Sí -respondió ella, riendo-. Me he encontrado con Dean Rostow y me dijo que te lo iba a comunicar el lunes. Le supliqué un poco y, dado que yo fui quien te escribió la carta de recomendación, me dijo que podía decírtelo si te veía. Llevo horas buscándote por la biblioteca, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarte.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó Sora, extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su amiga.

Aquella beca en el Metropolitan era muy difícil de conseguir. Sora había estado tratando de conseguir todas las recomendaciones posibles. Casi no se podía creer que su insistencia hubiera dado frutos.

-¿Y por qué no? -replicó Ronnie, cuando ella le puso voz a sus pensamientos-. Has trabajado mucho más duro que el resto de los solicitantes. ¿Por qué no ibas a ser tú?

-No lo sé. Supongo que aún me cuesta creer lo bien que me ha ido todo en estos dos últimos años.

-¿Y por qué no iba a irte bien? Te has esforzado mucho, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, bueno... Me lo merezco, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Vaya... ¿Tienes idea del efecto que va a producir algo así en mi currículum?

Las becas dependían en gran parte de las personas que uno conociera. Las notas de Sora eran fantásticas, pero aquél era su primer año en el programa, lo que significaba que aún no conocía a muchas personas. Sin embargo, eso no la había arredrado. Se había centrado en dos becas, una para cada verano de sus estudios de máster. Así, sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo que fuera satisfactorio tanto a nivel económico como personal serían mucho más altas.

Lo más irónico de todo era que su madre le había dado aquel consejo. En lo que se refería al cariño, el amor y el apoyo, su madre suspendia, pero en lo de planear el futuro ... Allí era donde la madre de Sora destacaba entre los demás.

Respiró profundamente y se echó a reír. Aún se sentía abrumada por su buena fortuna.

-Lo siento. Estoy tan emocionada... Una beca de estas características podría significar un trabajo. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Yo trabajando en el Metropolitan Museum recién salida de la facultad?

-Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ésa eres tú. Eres la estudiante más motivada que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Sólo me dices eso porque preparo unas excelentes margaritas.

-A nadie debería sorprender que supieras hacer muchos cócteles con el tequila, y no lo digo por decir, sino porque es cierto. Hablando de tequila... No hemos salido de juerga desde hace meses. Probablemente desde que Matt y tú empezasteis a salir, pero supongo que los dos habéis tenido vuestras juergas particulares.

-Sí, claro -replicó ella, diciéndose que sólo era una verdad a medias y no una mentira. No tenía que contarle detalles personales de su vida a Inoue sólo porque fuera una amiga.

La verdad era que Matt y ella no habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde hacía dos semanas. Durante los días laborales, sus horarios no parecían coincidir y el último fin de semana habían ido a casa de los padres de él. Sora había estado tanto tiempo jugando poker con el padre y hermano de Matt que, cuando subió a la habitación, é ya estaba dormido. Había pensado en despertarlo, pero había decidido que Matt necesitaba descansar.

Ya no. Cansado o no, iba a tener que ir a la casa de Sora en cuanto se bajara del avión de Los Ángeles. Ella incluso se pondría algo sexy, como esa prenda interior de encaje que picaba tanto que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños. A ella no le gustabas, pero sabía que lo excitaría y...

-¿Sora?

La joven sacudió la cabeza para volver a meterse en la conversación con una brillante sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que las dos hemos estado teniendo nuestras juergas en casa. Eso es lo que te pasa a ti, ¿no? Después de todo, tú ya estás casada.

Al oírla, Inoue se echó a reír.

-A Ken no le importa que yo me vaya de juerga con mis amigas.

-¿No piensa que eres frívola por eso o, peor aún, que estás tratando de ligar con otros hombres?

Sora se lamentó de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en el momento en el que le salieron de la boca. Matt no era un hombre celoso y no le importaba que saliera con sus amigas. Simplemente, prefería que estuvieran juntos para que pudieran disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

-A mí no me ha interesado ningún otro hombre desde el momento en el que le puse los ojos encima, y él lo sabe. Además, él también sale con sus amigos. Sólo porque me he casado no significa que tenga que dejar a un lado mi personalidad, ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Sora-. No me refería a eso sino a... En realidad, no sé a qué me refería.

Inoue se reclinó sobre la silla y empezó a estudiarla con sus penetrantes ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Nada.

-Sé que te ocurre algo. Cuéntamelo.

Sora soltó una risita.

-Creo que sólo son nervios por verme comprometida. Es decir, ni siquiera estoy completamente segura de que él me vaya a pedir que me case con él...

-Claro que lo estás. Si hay alguien previsible en este mundo, ése es Matt. No lo digo en un mal sentido de la palabra, sino simplemente porque él es así. Se ve que te va a pedir en matrimonio a un kilómetro de distancia.

-Sí, tienes razón. Estoy segura de ello, pero el matrimonio es algo que, en realidad, no sé cómo afrontar. No he tenido ejemplo alguno. Ni siquiera de mi madre. Quiero una familia y todo lo que la acompaña, pero no estoy segura de qué significa. Nunca he formado una unidad con nadie. Supongo que simplemente estoy un poco nerviosa sobre cómo funciona.

-Por supuesto que lo estás -dijo Inoue, con una bondadosa sonrisa-. En cuanto a lo de cómo funciona, es un poco diferente para todo el mundo, pero, básicamente, el matrimonio es ser tú misma, sólo que más. Así funciona con Ken y yo. Somos nosotros mismos, pero también una pareja. Resulta agradable. Y, por supuesto que has formado una unidad con alguien. Lo haces automáticamente con tus amigos. Como yo. Y Tai.

El pensar en aquel detalle casi desató por completo a Sora, sobre todo por los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente.

-No es lo mismo -se apresuró a sólo soy yo misma con vosotros.

-Sí. De eso se trata -replicó ella, estudiándola un poco más. Aquella vez, Sora bajó la cabeza. La inspección la hacía sentirse incómoda-. Es decir, tú también eres tú misma con Matt, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -dijo Sora. Y así era. Todo el mundo tiene ángulos diferentes en la personalidad. Con Matt, ella era más madura, tal y como debería ser si iba a ser su pareja de por vida.

-Bien -dijo Inoue. Tomó un largo sorbo de café y luego empezó a juguetear con la cuchara, golpeándola de un modo muy irritante contra la taza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sora.

-Lo siento. Nada -respondió Inoue, deteniéndose inmediatamente.

-Oh...

Sora tomó su cuchara y empezó a golpearla en silencio contra la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber.

Sora se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Nada... En realidad... Bueno, creía que tenías algo más que decir.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te preocupa algo?

-Está bien. Vas a seguir molestándome hasta que te lo cuente, así que es mejor que lo haga ahora mismo... Ken y tú... sois felices, ¿verdad? -comentó, a pesar de que sabía a ciencia cierta que así era.

-Mucho. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Sora?

La joven respiró profundamente y se recordó que había sido ella misma la que había abierto la puerta. Debía atravesarla antes de cambiar de opinión.

-Vuestra... vuestra vida sexual es buena, ¿no es así? Bueno, sé que no es asunto mío, pero supongo que es así.

Durante una de sus juergas, Inoue le había contado a ella cómo se habían conocido Ken y ella. Había habido una serie de asesinatos y Ken, que era detective, se había dirigido a Inoue para que ella le aconsejara sobre unos objetos eróticos que se habían dejado en los lugares de los crímenes. La atracción que ambos habían experimentado había sido intensa. Ella y Ken se habían dejado llevar por sus propias fantasías eróticas.

-Es maravillosa.

-Y tú... ¿No has tenido nunca fantasías eróticas sobre otro hombre?

-Ah -susurró Inoue, con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio-. No, nunca.

-Oh.

Maldita sea. Aquella respuesta acababa de mandar al garete la teoría de Sora de que era normal tener fantasías eróticas.

-Estás pensando en Tai, ¿verdad? -afirmó Inoue, sin dudarlo. Por primera vez, Sora maldijo el hecho de tener una amiga que la conocía tan bien-. Cuando me acerqué a ti antes, no estabas pensando en el hecho de que Tai se fuera a marchar, ¿verdad? Más bien, no hacías más que imaginar todas las cosas interesantes que podría hacer si se quedara aquí.

Sora consideró negarlo todo, pero no podía. Necesitaba ser sincera. Tai era su mejor amigo, pero no podía hablar con él de...

-Está bien vez... ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Estoy enamorada de Matt. Estoy hecha un lío. Amo a Matt. Es genial. El hombre perfecto. Guapo, con un buen trabajo y sentido del humor. Además, su familia me adora.

-Tienes razón. Es un hombre fabuloso. Su familia es encantadora. Es bueno que una se lleve bien con la familia política.

-Así es. Me llevo muy bien con ellos.

Con Matt, había encontrado la familia que siempre había deseado. A su lado, podría tener una vida perfecta.

-Lo de Tai ha sido una aberración -añadió-. Eso es. Simplemente se trata de la reacción de mi subconsciente ante el hecho de que él se vaya a marchar tan lejos.

-Tal vez. Y tal vez haya algo más. Puede que debas tratar de descubrir de qué se trata.

-¿Estás loca? Ni hablar. Sólo porque he tenido una pequeña fantasía con mi mejor amigo, eso no significa que el cielo se vaya a derrumbar. Estoy segura de que no significa que no estoy completamente enamorada, al cien por cien, de Matt. También tengo fantasías con Hugh Jackman, pero no creo que seamos nunca amantes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, vive en Los Ángeles. O tal vez en Londres. Ni siquiera estoy segura.

-Estábamos hablando de Tai, Sora.

-¿Es que no me estabas escuchando? Ya te lo he dicho. No me interesa. Es mi mejor amigo, nada más. Sin embargo, estas fantasías resultan muy incómodas. Es decir, Tai y yo siempre hemos hablado sobre todo, pero estoy segura de que no le voy a contar esto.

-Tal vez deberías.

-¡Inoue! Me voy a casar con Matt. Estoy enamorada de él.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez no se trata de la clase adecuada de amor. Tal vez él no sea el hombre de tu vida.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-Bueno, tú lo sabrás. Simplemente no quiero que dejes escapar algo muy especial.

-Esa persona es Matt, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte. Mira, no te-voy a negar que he tenido pensamientos muy calientes con Matt, pero la razón está muy clara. Me entristece que se vaya a mudar y éste es el extraño modo que tengo de reaccionar a eso. En realidad, no me quiero acostar con él.

-Bien, tal vez tengas razón -dijo Inoue. Sin embargo, por el tono de su voz, sabía que le estaba dando la razón sólo por dársela-. Mira, simplemente por profundizar un poco más en el tema, vamos a fingir que sí quieres acostarte con él. ¿Quién puede decir que esa situación no se le aplica también a él? Tal vez está desesperado por acostarse contigo, pero simplemente está tan decidido a no hacer nada al respecto como tú.

-Por favor...

La idea era absurda. Ella nunca le había notado nada a Tai e incluso habían compartido cama en el pasado. Eran amigos. Verdaderos amigos. Una extraña combinación de hombre-mujer que resultaba poco frecuente, pero no imposible.

-De por favor nada. A menos que lo intentes, no lo sabrás nunca. ¿Por qué no te vas corriendo a casa, lo desnudas y te diviertes con él?

-Te contestaré sólo con una palabra. Matt.

Se dio cuenta de su error en el momento en el que contestó. Inoue también se percató. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Es decir, que estás diciendo que no es que no te gustaría hacerlo, sino que es Matt el que te lo impide.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Ni hablar... Muy bien, tal vez sienta un poco de curiosidad sobre cómo sería acostarme con Tai. Es decir, tiene sentido, ¿no? Yo soy una mujer y él un hombre. Sin embargo, eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo.

-Volvemos a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no podría soportar mi vida si Tai no fuera parte de ella y porque temo que pondría obstáculos entre nosotros. He visto Cuando Harry encontró a Sally.

-Precisamente por eso es mejor que lo habléis. Los dos estáis demasiado unidos como para que algo como el sexo se interponga entre vosotros. Aunque no salga bien, lo único que hará es añadir nuevos matices a vuestra relación. Después de todos, los dos sois personas adultas, ¿verdad?

¿Lo eran? A veces, no estaba tan segura. Habían hecho bastantes locuras en el pasado. Inoue creía que podía añadir matices, pero Sora se temía que saldría disparada de la vida de Tai con una fuerza centrífuga que a él lo mandaría a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia, donde resultaría muy fácil olvidarse de llamar o encontrar toda clase de excusas para viajar entre los dos estados.

No. El sexo con Tai era una fantasía. Alguno que se le había metido en la cabeza en una hermosa tarde de sábado y allí era precisamente donde debía quedarse. En la cabeza.

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, por supuesto, ganas de retozar en la cama.

.

.

* * *

**_no puedo creer.. pero siento que e tardado mucho en actualizar sorry :$_**

**_gracias a:_**

_Miriam H., pikiu y Cari Cazal _

**_nomas por ustedes seguire jaja_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_me regalan un review? solo les tomara unos minutos mas de su tiempo y me haran muy muy MUY feliz ^^ _**

**_cooperen con la causa :D_**


	3. Plan macabro: fase I

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... mayoritariamente desde el punto de vista de Sora_****_ :D_**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**plan macabro: fase I**

**.**

**.**

En lo que se refería a los sábados, aquél era sumamente improductivo. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, Sora no podía volver rápidamente a casa para tomarse un baño caliente y esconderse de sus problemas viendo cinco o seis episodios de Sexo on the City en DVD.

No. Irse a casa significaba encontrarse con Tai y, en el estado en el que se encontraba, se temía que podía abalanzarse sobre él, babearle encima o hacer algo tan estúpido como contarle la fantasía que había tenido con él en la biblioteca. Deseaba desesperadamente pasar más tiempo con él antes de que se marchara, pero aquél no era el momento adecuado.

Por lo tanto, hizo lo que cualquier mujer moderna e inteligente con poco tiempo en las manos haría: irse de compras.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de vivir en Tokio. Podía pasarse todo el día entero de compras sin gastarse más de lo que le costaba comprarse un pretzel y una coca-cola light en un puesto callejero.

Tomó el metro para dirigirse a su calle favorita de tiendas, donde examinó todos los escaparates con bolsos y zapatos fabulosos, objetos que ni siquiera se compraría, si tuviera dinero pero que, a pesar de todo, le gustaba mirar.

A las tres, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Vio que era Tai. Entonces, los nervios se le apoderaron del estómago. Genial. No sólo deseaba a su mejor amigo, sino que también la ponía nerviosa su presencia, aunque fuera en forma de llamada de móvil.

-¡Hola! -exclamó, contestando la llamada. Trató de sonar alegre y contenta y que no se le notara el deseo en la voz.

-_Hola. Ya te he lijado y pintado los armarios de la cocina. Se están secando en la escalera de incendios. Creo que deberías dejarlos allí toda la noche._

-Eres un santo. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_-Así es. San Tai. Bueno; ¿a qué hora vas a llegar a casa? Podríamos pintar juntos el cuarto de baño. Ya lo tengo todo preparado._

-Oh...

Recordó la ropa que se había puesto cuando pintaron tres de las paredes hacía dos noches: un par de pantalones vaqueros recortados, tan minúsculos que jamás se ponía en público, y una fina camiseta masculina también con las mangas recortadas. En el pequeño cuarto de baño, la camiseta se le pegaría a la piel en cuestión de segundos y los pantalones cortos le frotarían por todas partes de un modo muy provocativo. Tai estaría allí, a su lado, sin camisa y con una película de sudor cubriéndole la piel. Sólo llevaría unos pantalones vaqueros llenos de salpicaduras de pintura que le ceñían el trasero de una manera...

-No.

_-¿Cómo dices?_

-Lo siento. Estoy un poco estrenada. El ensayo no me está saliendo bien. Estaba pensando que me voy a quedar en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde. ¿Podríamos... podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

_-Por supuesto, Sora... Oye..._ -añadió, tras una pequeña pausa.

-¿Sí?

_-No me estarás evitando, ¿verdad?_

Dios santo. ¿Tan transparente era?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué diablos dices eso? ¡Es ridículo! -exclamó, segura de que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-_Lo siento. Simplemente pensé... Bueno, sé que estás enfadada conmigo por marcharme y…_

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó, aliviada y contenta-. Sí. Estaba muy enfadada, pero más que nada triste. Sin embargo, eso no significa que yo sería capaz de dejar que te marcharas sin verte. Eso sería un castigo para ambos. No obstante, tengo que terminar este proyecto. De verdad.

_-Por supuesto. En ese caso, me marcharé a mi casa y empezaré a hacer las maletas. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana para desayunar juntos y así lo terminamos?_

Al día siguiente. Estaba segura de que, para el día siguiente, ya tendría controlada su libido.

-Por supuesto. Eso sería genial.

_-Buena suerte con el ensay_o -dijo Tai, sonando como el buen amigo que era.

-Gracias. Estoy segura de que conseguiré meterlo en cintura.

En cuanto los dos colgaron, Sora miró a su alrededor.

A veces, irse de escaparates no la ayudaba. Por eso, tuvo que entrar para empezar la terapia con su tarjeta de crédito.

.

.

.

Tai se quedó mirando el teléfono, más desilusionado de lo que quería admitir. No era culpa de Sora que tuviera que entregar su ensayo más o menos cuando él tenía que hacer las maletas para marcharse, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que guardaba celosamente todos los minutos que tenían juntos. En secreto, se había alegrado de que Matt estuviera en Los Ángeles en viaje de negocios aquella semana, dado que eso significaba que podría compartir más minutos con ella. Sin embargo, cuando no podían disfrutar de unos momentos que él creía que les pertenecían... se enfadaba un poco.

Quería poner en práctica su plan. No deseaba esperar hasta la mañana.

«Haz algo al respecto».

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Sora tenía que trabajar y él tenía que hacer la maleta.

Sin embargo, después de eso...

Se acercó al frigorífico y sacó un refresco. Ella no le había sugerido hacer nada después, probablemente porque planeaba trabajar hasta muy tarde y esperaba estar muy cansada. No importaba. Tai podía con el cansancio y las horas intempestivas. Podían tomar algo. Tal vez incluso cenar. Una botella de champán y ver una película en DVD.

Una velada muy relajante por cortesía de su mejor amigo. Un amigo que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, terminaría la velada en la cama_. Con Sora_.

Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

.

.

.

«Acostarse con Tai». La idea no hacía más que pasársele a Sora por la cabeza. «¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!»

No tenía que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Eso era precisamente lo que separaba a los humanos de los animales, ¿no?

Durante las cuatro horas que estuvo de compras, consiguió gastarse tan sólo un dólar y sesenta y tres céntimos, la suma total de la barra de chocolate y de la botella de agua que compró en una pequeña tiendecita. Sus compras, dos flautas para champán pintadas a mano para añadir a su colección, no contaban dado que las había comprado con la tarjeta de crédito.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa con la bolsa de las compras en una mano y la que contenía sus libros en la otra, tuvo que contenerse para no ceder a la necesidad casi física de seguir comprando. La guía de la mujer cobarde para evitar una relación...

Con un frustrado movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió al metro, deteniéndose brevemente mientras consideraba cruzar la calle y tomar el tren que podía llevarla al apartamento que Tai, pero no lo hizo. Con un gesto de desafío, se dirigió al tren que la llevaría al pequeño estudio al que llamaba su hogar.

Por mucho que deseara verlo, era probablemente mejor evitarlo hasta el día siguiente. Entonces, ya habría logrado controlar su imaginación y habría logrado superar el ridículo deseo que sentía por Tai.

El tren estaba casi vacío, por lo que se sentó al lado de la ventana, mirando sin ver nada en la negrura de los túneles.

Llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque echaría de menos a su amigo cuando él se marchara, tal vez su marcha sería lo mejor. Podría conseguir disimular una mañana, pero no un diario.

Eso era. No tenía que entristecerse porque Tai se fuera a marchar. Era lo mejor. Lo único que podía superarlo era que uno de los dos se casara. Pensó en Matt y sonrió. Tal vez muy pronto ella sería una mujer casada. Su deseo sexual se centraría únicamente en un solo hombre. _Matt_.

En cuanto tuviera un anillo en el dedo, ya no volvería a cuestionarse los parámetros de su relación con Tai. Serían sólo amigos.

Nada más.

. . .

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, el plan de ser sólo amigos había tomado sólidamente cuerpo en su cabeza. Cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio, no pudo creer lo que le decían sus ojos. Tai no debía estar allí. Tenía que ser sólo una ilusión producida por su calenturiento cerebro.

Sin embargo, claro que era él. Taichi Yagami, ataviado con una elegante camisa blanca y una corbata que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños hacía dos años. Llevaba un par de vaqueros muy ceñidos que resaltaban su perfecto trasero. Cuando la vio, él levantó una rosa roja. Sólo durante un instante, el fuego que le brilló en los ojos igualó el fiero color rojo de los pétalos de la flor.

No podía ser. Tenía que estar imaginándoselo. Cuando parpadeó y volvió a mirar, volvió a verlo, aunque aquella vez con una expresión agradable en el rostro, pero sin mirada tórrida en los ojos.

¿Era desilusión lo que sentía? No. No podía ser. Tal vez curiosidad. Sí. Eso era todo. Dio un paso hacia el interior del apartamento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Entra y lo verás.

Sora lo miró y avanzó un poco más. Sus pasos la llevaron más allá del biombo junto al cual había estado Tai. A él lo había visto, pero la pequeña mesa había quedado oculta por completo.

Aquella mañana, había estado cubierta de libros de literatura erótica y de historia del arte. Habían desaparecido. En su lugar, había un mantel de lino blanco, con dos servicios de una porcelana que Sora no reconoció. Tai colocó la rosa en un estrecho jarrón que había en el centro de la mesa, al lado de la cual había una botella de champán refrescándose en una cubitera. El champán era el vicio secreto de Sora.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-Creía que te vendría bien una velada relajante. Además, quería invitarte a cenar antes de marcharme.

-¿Cómo dices?

Tai señaló la pequeña cocina y Sora vio que sobre la encimera había cajas y contenedores de papel de aluminio.

-Es de Craft -dijo él. Se refería al restaurante favorito de ella y uno de los más de moda de la ciudad-. Mi jefe conoce a uno de los cocineros. Yo le pedí el favor y él me dijo que lo considerara mi regalo por dejarlo tirado y marcharme.

-Estoy segura de que todos sienten que te marches... y están algo celosos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, la verdad es que hay un poco de envidia -admitió Tai-. Además, marcharse tiene sus inconvenientes, aunque sea la mayor oportunidad de mi vida. Tú sabes que no podía dejarla escapar. Como me marcho el lunes, pensé que podríamos ponernos hasta arriba de comida y luego tumbarnos en el sofá para ver...

Le mostró la caja de un DVD y se la entregó. Cuando Sora tomó la caja, los dedos de ambos se rozaron. Cualquier esperanza que ella hubiera podido tener de controlar sus emociones, se esfumó bajo la fuerza de las chispas que saltaron de aquel contacto. Maldita fuera Inoue. Esos libros estaban convirtiendo a Sora en una desquiciada.

Miró la caja, segura de que tenía las mejillas cubiertas de rubor. La abrió y, al ver el disco, su incomodidad desapareció para verse reemplazada por las carcajadas. Monty Python y el Santo Grial. Era una de sus películas favoritas. Sora y ella la habían visto una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Soy un tipo muy observador -bromeó él.

-Supongo que sí.

Sin embargo, Sora no pensaba en sus palabras. Se acercó a él, aunque lo último que tenía en mente era la película. El aroma de la colonia de Tai le llenó los sentidos. Kouros, la fragancia que se ponía desde hacía casi una década. La esencia le resultaba tan familiar como el propio Tai. Entonces, ¿por qué los dos parecían dos personas completamente diferentes?

El aspecto que él tenía... Aquella mañana, cuando Sora se marchó de su apartamento, él estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta que acentuaba su aspecto rudo, no muy propio de un abogado. Si le hubiera hecho una foto antes de marcharse, ésta sin duda habría sido la portada de un calendario de hombres sexys. Aquella imagen de virilidad había desatado sus sentidos en la biblioteca. Cualquier sugerencia de que Tai habría estado más seductor completamente vestido habría parecido algo descabellado. En aquellos momentos, no lo era en absoluto.

Estaba recién afeitado, con su espeso cabello peinado con sólo un poco de gel a excepción de un mechón rebelde que le caía por la frente. La mandíbula resultaba tan masculina y apuesta que casi parecía gritar que ella tendiera la mano para acariciársela.

Incluso la corbata resultaba sensual, sobre todo porque Sora sabía el ancho torso que ocultaba y el musculoso abdomen que podría dejar al descubierto si se la aflojara para empezar a desabrocharle los botones.

El trasero... Oh, Dios. Debería ser un delito que fuera capaz de llenar de aquel modo el estrecho vaquero.

-Sora. ¡Sora!

Él la estaba mirando con un gesto lleno de diversión.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Que quieres?

La mirada que él le dedicó estaba llena de sorna.

-Me marcho un momento a la cocina para comprobar cómo va lo que se está calentando en el horno y tú te quedas en estado de coma. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada. De verdad. Sólo en cosas de la universidad. Supongo que aún tengo que relajarme.

-Bueno, pues date prisa. No nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que yo me marche de aquí. Esta noche, no quiero compartirte con Inoue ni con ninguno de tus profesores.

-Claro.

-Afortunadamente, Matt no está en la ciudad esta semana o te juro que me habría peleado con él por tener la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo antes de marcharme.

Sora sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Matt y Tai se llevaban bien en apariencia, pero a ninguno de ellos le habría hecho mucha gracia la idea de que salieran los tres juntos. En realidad, existía entre ellos una cierta tensión.

-¿Quieres cambiarte? La cena está casi a punto.

Sora asintió y se dirigió hacia el armario que hacía las veces de guardarropa y de soporte para la televisión. Sacó unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta de algodón y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño.

¿Acostarse con Tai?

El pensamiento que antes había considerado bastante objetivamente desde una perspectiva psicológica tenía en aquellos momentos un atractivo sólido y real. En realidad, el atractivo resultaba aterrador, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarse si...

«Basta, Sora. No pienses en eso».

Además, no había peligro alguno de que aquel deseo fuera recíproco. Sora había sido sincera cuando le dijo a Inoue que Tai jamás se le había insinuado. De hecho, lo más parecido a una insinuación era aquella noche. El calor que le había visto en los ojos...

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, se dijo que probablemente se lo había imaginado todo.

«No hay lujuria ni atracción. Sólo vas a cenar con tu mejor amigo, igual que lo has hecho un millón de veces antes», se dijo.

En el instituto había tomado unas clases de interpretación. A la, profesora le había gustado mucho su improvisación. Sora no había participado con mucho entusiasmo en el curso, dado que no tenía interés alguno por ser actriz. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, le habría gustado prestar más atención a las técnicas de interpretación.

«Recuerda, Sora, que debes ocultarlo todo. Cerrar todas tus emociones menos las que deseas que vea tu público», pensó, recordando la voz de la señorita McNally.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño para no tener más tiempo de pensar. Tai la miró con una cerilla en la mano.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

¿Velas? ¿Tai esperaba que cenaran a la luz de las velas? Las velas daban alas al deseo. Él no estaba jugando limpio. No...

Sora frunció el ceño. En realidad, no estaba jugando. Tai no tenía idea alguna de los pensamientos que ella tenía en la cabeza. Si quería poner la mesa, muy bien, estupendo. Maravilloso. ¡Qué genial!

-Está preciosa -respondió ella, enorgulleciéndose de que la voz no le temblara.

-Quería que fuera muy especial, sobre todo porque tu cumpleaños es dentro de unas pocas semanas. Creo que ésta será la primera vez que me lo pierda desde hace... desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh...

Sora se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña parte de su ser había esperado que Tai estuviera haciendo un gesto romántico. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él mencionara la cena de cumpleaños aplastó esa esperanza como si fuera un gusano.

Desde que los dos se mudaron juntos a Tokio, se habían turnado a la hora de invitar al otro a unas sorprendentes cenas de cumpleaños. Si uno tenía una cita en la noche en cuestión, la trasladaban a otra, pero jamás dejaban de juntarse.

-Entonces, si ésta es mi cena de cumpleaños -comentó ella-, ¿significa eso que también tengo un regalo?

Tai se echó a reír y le apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarse.

-Lo siento, pequeña. No estoy tan organizado -dijo, mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la mesa y tomaba asiento-, pero puedes decirme si hay algo en particular que quieras.

¿Era imaginación de Sora o acaso no era la voz de Tai prácticamente un ronroneo? Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió al imaginarse los muchos _regalos_ que él podía hacerle.

Contuvo el aliento y se esforzó para ceder ante las ganas de gritar.

«Sí, sí... Te deseo. Quiero una aventura salvaje y estúpida...». Por supuesto, no era eso lo que quería. Imposible.

Estaba hecha un lío. Aquella noche, con su inesperada fantasía tan fresca en la mente, era la peor para pasarla en compañía de Tai.

-Tengo un par de cosas en mente -dijo, armándose de un férreo autocontrol. A pesar de todo, se escandalizó al escuchar el matiz de pasión que se le colaba en la entonación.

-¿Vas a decirme de qué se trata?

-Creo que no.

-¿No? -replicó él, extrañado-. Hmm... Tendré que adivinarlo. No importa. Adivinar se me da bien. Además, en estos momentos, sé exactamente lo que deseas.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto. Y te lo voy a dar.

-¿Sí?

Sora sintió que una gota de sudor le caía entre los pechos. Tragó saliva, tratando de conminar a su cuerpo a retirarse a un lugar de paz y tranquilidad.

No pudo hacerlo.

TAi abrió la botella de champán.

-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas? Supongo que nos podemos desmelenar un poco.

Ella apretó los puños y trató de ahogar un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso es. Champán. Genial.

-¿Qué creías que iba a decir?

-Nada. Lo siento. Simplemente estoy muy nerviosa por ese ensayo. Y también muy triste de que vayas a marcharte.

-¿Sólo triste?

-Sí. Ya he dejado de estar enfadada. Es decir, es tu carrera. Eso es lo único que entiendo de verdad... -dijo. Por primera vez, se fijó en la mesa y en cómo él la había puesto-. ¡Vaya! Veo que te has esforzado mucho -añadió. Entonces, vio la etiqueta de la botella de champán, que él había colocado sobre la mesa sin servirla-. ¿Y ese champán es Cristal? ¡Vaya! Has tirado la casa por la ventana.

-Por ti cualquier cosa.

-Especialmente porque tú compartes la botella.

-En realidad, hay tres. Te he comprado un par extras -comentó, con una sonrisa-. Podemos terminarlas esta noche o te las puedes quedar tú para recordarme.

-Sólo pensarlo me deprime.

-En ese caso, es mejor que te sirva una copa.

-A eso no me puedo oponer -susurró ella. Había empezado a levantar la copa cuando recordó sus compras de aquella tarde. Fue corriendo a la bolsa y las sacó con un ademán exagerado-. ¡Cha-chán!

Tal y como esperaba, Tai se echó a reír.

-Nunca se puede ser demasiado rico...

-... ni demasiado delgado ni tener demasiadas flautas para el champán -añadió ella, terminando la frase que le había dicho en tantas ocasiones, cada vez que se gastaba un dineral en copas de champán para su colección.

-Eso me habían dicho -replicó Tai-. ¡Qué coincidencia! Es decir, tú te compras otro par de copas de champán y yo traigo champán. Somos como el champán y el caviar. Vamos juntos.

Sora consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y extendió la copa.

-Llénamela hasta el borde. Me vendrá bien.

Tai se inclinó para hacerlo y, entonces, Sora notó que él hacía un gesto de dolor. La agonía se le reflejó en los ojos. Cuando volvió a colocar la botella sobre la mesa, el rostro se le relajó y ella casi pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Vas a decirme a qué ha venido eso? -le preguntó.

-A nada -contestó, mientras giraba el hombro y hacía más gestos de dolor.

-Por supuesto que es algo.

Recordó que, cuando estaban en el instituto, Tai se había marchado una noche con su hermana menor Kari. Era una noche de tormenta y él conducía demasiado rápido. Perdió el control en una curva y estrelló el coche. Murió en el acto. Tai sufrió muchas heridas, de las cuales la única que resistía en el tiempo era un hombro que tenía tendencia a descoyuntársele con demasiada frecuencia.

Las heridas emocionales también habían sido muy importantes y habían provocado que ellos se apoyaran más aún el uno en el otro. Dado que ninguno de los dos tenía una familia en la que apoyarse, se habían convertido en los familiares del otro.

Sora recordó la primera vez que había permitido que Tai vislumbrara el horror de su vida. Vivían en una zona de la ciudad muy rica. Aunque sus padres estaban divorciados, los dos eran personas muy importantes. No habían sido buenos padres. El padre de Sora la había ignorado por completo. Ella lo había visto dos veces desde el divorcio. Dado que su madre tenía la excusa de tener que trabajar, dejó a Sora con la doncella, todo ello a pesar de que tenía suficiente dinero como para no volver a trabajar ni un solo día de toda su vida.

En una ocasión, Sora había ido a una fiesta benéfica en la que su madre había estado trabajando. Se celebró en verano, en la mansión de uno de los miembros de la sociedad. Akiyama Ryo, la estrella del equipo de futbol del instituto estaba allí. Ryo empezó a flirtear con ella, aunque Sora había sido demasiado tímida como para devolverle sus atenciones. Sin embargo, cuando ella trató de escapar, él la llevó a la caseta de la piscina y empezó a tocarla. Estuvo a punto de violarla. Casi lo consiguió, por lo que Sora tuvo que soportar las pruebas forenses.

A pesar de todo, consiguió escapar. Aún recordaba las miradas de escándalo que le dedicó todo el mundo cuando dijo el nombre del chico que le había hecho aquello. En Hisoshima, el futbol era magia y poder y, además de ser una estrella local, Tommy tenía unos padres muy importantes.

Los padres de Sora se negaron a permitir que ella lo denunciara, temiendo que sus propias carreras sufrirían por ello. Sin testigos, la policía no había tenido más remedio que cerrar el caso.

Sora había odiado profundamente a sus padres por aquello. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que ella no era su prioridad. Al final, había terminado por odiar la ciudad. Demasiados recuerdos malos y muy pocos buenos. De hecho, Tai prácticamente había marcado los parámetros de lo que había sido positivo en su vida.

Sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Su familia era muy pobre. Su madre era alcohólica y su padre lo insultaba constantemente. Ninguno de los dos tenía un trabajo fijo, por lo que resultaba increíble que Tai tuviera una sonrisa tan bonita cuando ni siquiera había ido al dentista cuando llegó al instituto.

Con un suspiro, Sora se deshizo de sus recuerdos. Estaba en Tokio y la vida la trataba bien. Aunque Tai regresara a Hisoshima, todo sería diferente para él. Volvía con sus propias condiciones. Tenía su vida. Sora no tenía que preocuparse por él, pero sí por su hombro. Se levantó y rodeó de la mesa para colocarse detrás de él.

-¿Te lo has vuelto a sacar?

-Sí, pero no está tan mal. Sólo me duele un poco.

-¡Maldita sea, Tai! Te ha pasado porque me estabas pintando el apartamento. Te dije que no quería que hicieras nada que pudiera lesionarte el hombro.

-Te repito que está bien.

-No está bien. Veo que no está bien.

-Muy bien -admitió él, con una sonrisa-. Tienes razón. Me duele mucho, pero ha sido un precio muy pequeño.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, incrédula.

-Por eso -contestó Tai, señalando hacia la escalera de incendios.

Llena de curiosidad, ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió y sacó la cabeza al exterior. Allí, sobre la escalera, estaban sus armarios de cocina.

- ¡Vaya!

-No están mal, ¿eh? -comentó él, acercándose a ella.

-En absoluto.

Efectivamente, Tai había realizado un trabajo excelente. Los armarios, que antes habían tenido capas y capas de pintura acumuladas a lo largo de los años, habían sido lijados hasta la madera. Ésta había resultado ser una hermosa madera con un sorprendente dibujo grabado. Tai había pintado cada uno de los muebles con un tinte que había resaltado su belleza natural.

Sora salió al exterior para poder admirar mejor el trabajo. Bajo la tenue luz de la bombilla que había instalado en la escalera, avanzó hacia el lugar en el que estaban los armarios y extendió un dedo. La belleza de la madera parecía llamarla. Deseaba acariciarla, pero no quería estropear el trabajo de su amigo.

_Tai._ Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que él había salido detrás de ella. Estaba detrás de ella. Sora notaba su aliento en la nuca. A pesar de que no había contacto físico, su presencia era innegable. Sólo tenía que dar un paso atrás para que su trasero quedara en contacto con...

«Dios Santo, ¿qué demonios le ocurría?».

-Adelante -dijo él-.Tócalo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El armario -respondió él.

A Sora le pareció notar una cierta nota de sorna en su voz. No podía ser. Era imposible que él supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-El armario -repitió ella.

-Si sigues con el dedo extendido así, se te va a posar un pájaro encima.

-Oh... Claro.

Rápidamente, Sora bajó la mano.

-Tócalo -insistió él-. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

-No quiero estropear tu trabajo.

-Ya está seco.

-¿De verdad?

Con mucho cuidado, Sora tocó la suave superficie. Tal y como él le había dicho, estaba seco. Tai se echó a reír. Su aliento hizo que el cabello de la nuca de Sora aleteara suavemente. Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de Tai.

-Te lo dije.

-Has hecho un trabajo excelente -dijo ella-. Están preciosos.

-Gracias -comentó él, colocándose a su lado-. Quería terminarlos antes de marcharme.

-Creía que eras tú el que debía recibir un regalo por tu marcha, no yo que me quedo aquí.

-Ya me conoces. Me gusta ser diferente.

-Bueno, gracias otra vez

Sora se sintió incómoda. Sabía que, en cualquier otra ocasión, le habría dado un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Temía adónde podía llevarlos aquel beso. O que no los llevara a ninguna parte. Si Tai se dio cuenta de la situación, no lo demostró.

-¿Quieres que los llevemos dentro?

-¿Podemos?

-Claro -respondió él.

Sin embargo, en cuanto levantó uno, Sora vio que hacía un gesto de dolor.

-Eh, déjalo en el suelo -le ordenó. Tai la miró con el ceño fruncido-. He dicho que lo dejes.

-Sora...

A pesar de todo, no protestó. Cuando volvió a dejar el armario, ella le indicó con un movimiento del dedo que se diera la vuelta.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -le preguntó dije que no hicieras nada que pudiera lesionarte otra vez el hombro.

-Yo no...

-Ni lo intentes...

Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, algo que había hecho cientos, miles, de veces. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el contacto produjo electricidad. Sora sintió un millón de voltios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Con un grito, apartó las manos. De repente, fue consciente de que tenía los pezones erectos y la entrepierna húmeda.

-¿Sora?

-Lo siento. Supongo que ha sido la electricidad estática. Estoy bien.

Sora tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo. Aquella vez consiguió tocarlo sin sentir las chispas de sus pensamientos lascivos. Contuvo el aliento y empezó a masajearle la carne, prestando una atención especial al nudo que sentía justo debajo de la clavícula.

-Oh, sí... Gracias. Estupendo...

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza para no verle el rostro. Aquello había sido una idea muy, muy mala. Debería haber llamado a su casa para asegurarse de que Tai no estaba allí. Jamás debería haber entrado por la puerta para enfrentarse con él a las pocas horas de haber estado conjurando imágenes de ambos en una gran variedad de escenas eróticas. Tal vez había cometido un error, pero tenía intención de rectificarlo inmediatamente. Le diría que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y que necesitaba tumbarse para echarse una siesta. Le sugeriría que se reunieran para desayunar. Así, él se marcharía, ella podría darse una ducha fría y, a la mañana siguiente, tendría el cuerpo, la cabeza y la libido bajo control.

-Ya basta, gracias -dijo Tai, justo entonces. Empezó a darse la vuelta entre los brazos de Sora.

-Yo...

Estaba muy cerca, entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Sus ojos castaños relucían cálidamente y parecían atraerla hacia su interior. Sora quería dejarse ir. Anhelaba perderse en aquellos ojos. Los ojos de un amante y de un amigo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, dio un paso hacia delante. La boca le vibraba ante la mera posibilidad de conseguir un simple beso prohibido.

¡Zas!

De repente, todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron, como si Dios hubiera apagado una vela. Sora permaneció allí un segundo, desorientada por la espera oscuridad. Entonces, en silencio,- dio las gracias a los poderes que, divinos o humanos, habían evitado que se pusiera en evidencia gracias a uno de los famosos apagones de Tokio. Le pareció que el destino estaba cuidando de ella.

.

.

* * *

**_FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!_**

**_puentecito de dia de muertos... aprovecho estos dias para actualizar porque dudo que pueda actualizar pronto, mucha tarea T.T_**

**_y hoy es dia de panteón! a comer mucho, rezar 8) y ver a la familia xD! y como el vicio no me deja, aqui estoy con nuevo cap antes de irme _**

**_soy buena y hago cap largo 8)... cosa rara de mi jajaja... les agradeceria de todo corazon que si encuentran fallas me avicen ^^' _**

**_por que en el cap pasado tuve ciertas fallas... tan despistada yo xD_**

**_gracias a:_**

_Miriam H., pikiu, oscar, zulema y E..._

**_me gusta que les guste :D.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_me regalan un review? solo les tomara unos minutos mas de su tiempo y me haran muy muy MUY feliz ^^ _**

**_cooperen con la causa :D_**


	4. oscuridad

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... mayoritariamente desde el punto de vista de Sora_****_ :D_**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**oscuridad**

**.**

**.**

-¿Sora? -preguntó Tai, extendiendo la mano instintivamente-. ¿Sora? -repitió, al no poder encontrarla.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto. Probablemente se trata sólo de un apagón. Este calor seguramente ha provocado que todos los aparatos de aire acondicionado de la ciudad estén a pleno rendimiento.

-Probablemente tienes razón.

La cabeza de Tai le sugería que debía entrar en la casa y empezar a buscar velas o linternas. Sin embargo, parecía incapaz de transmitirle las órdenes a sus extremidades. Parecía estar pegado al suelo. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza. ¿Acaso había estado Sora a punto de besarlo?

Ni hablar.

Era imposible. Totalmente impensable. No había precedentes. Era mentira. Sin embargo...

Le había parecido ver algo en sus ojos. Una chispa de interés. La promesa de la pasión. Sólo una pequeña indicación de que ella anhelaba de él lo mismo que él de ella.

Debía de estar equivocado. La pasión que había visto en aquellos ojos debía de haber sido sólo el reflejo de sus propios calenturientos pensamientos.

En el momento en el que ella lo había tocado, había sido como si estuviera viendo una película. Había visto las manos de ella sobre sus hombros. Luego, había cerrado los ojos mientras le masajeaba la carne con las manos con una expresión de éxtasis en el rostro. Tai sintió una erección ante el recuerdo de aquella fantasía.

A continuación, ella le había deslizado las manos por el torso y se había acercado a él para que las caderas encajaran con las suyas. Después, había centrado su atención en los botones de la camisa. Después de la fascinación de los hombros, pareció centrar su atención en el torso. No dejaba de acariciarlo ni de torturarlo, por lo que la erección de Tai se iba haciendo cada vez más potente. El cuerpo de él se fue llenando de un desesperado anhelo, una lujuria y una necesidad tan urgentes que creyó que explotaría allí mismo si no podía poseerla en aquel instante.

La había dado la vuelta y, de repente, la fantasía se había hecho milagrosamente real. Al menos un poco. Las manos de Sora no le habían estado acariciando el torso, y las caderas de ella estaban muy lejos de las suyas. Sin embargo, el rostro de ella lo había hecho rendirse. La expresión de necesidad, deseo y anhelo. Deseo por él. Además, estaba seguro de que había existido la promesa de un beso.

«Estás loco», se dijo. Sabía muy bien que se estaba engañando si creía que Sora deseaba que aquella fantasía se convirtiera en realidad. Como abogado, sabía que fantasía y realidad no eran lo mismo. Se enfrentaba con los hechos y con pruebas empleando la persuasión. Antes de que la noche terminara, tenía la intención de exponerle el caso. Tai aún no se había ocupado de ningún caso que creyera que podía perder.

-Tai, ¿me has oído?

La dulce voz de Sora lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo? Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué es lo que crees que ha ocurrido? Sólo ha sido un apagón, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo que me parece a mí. Probablemente una sobrecarga del sistema, tal y como has dicho.

Con cierta sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que podía ver el rostro de Sora. En realidad, ver era una exageración. Más bien, era capaz de distinguir las sutiles líneas y los contornos de su rostro para discernir una expresión de preocupación. La noche estaba muy nublada y no había luna, por lo que no comprendía de dónde provenía la luz. De repente, lo comprendió todo. Cientos de velas relucían en las ventanas de los apartamentos que rodeaban el de Sora.

-Mira...

-Bueno, por lo menos es bonito -dijo ella.

-Vamos dentro para encender la radio.

Se acercó a ella con la intención de tomarle el brazo para conducirlos a ambos al interior del apartamento. Sin embargo, ella se giró y consiguió evitar el contacto.

-Ve tú primero -sugirió te seguiré.

La miró durante un momento, tratando de leer la expresión de su rostro, pero la luz era demasiado pobre. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo o simplemente era que prefería caminar sin ayuda?

Con mucho cuidado, fueron avanzando hacia la ventana. Tai entró primero y le agarró a ella la mano para ayudarla a entrar. Sora le dedicó una sonrisa.

Él dejó la ventana abierta, dado que sin el aire acondicionado iba a empezar a hacer mucho calor en el apartamento, y la siguió hacia el sofá.

-Allí -dijo ella, indicándole una cómoda que habían restaurado juntos-. En el cajón de abajo está mi kit de emergencia.

Mientras Sora iba apagando las luces y desenchufando el ordenador por si regresaba la luz, Tai tomó la vela de la mesa y abrió el cajón. Vio que éste contenía todo lo que necesitaban. Linternas, pilas, velas, cerillas, un pequeño radiocassete, e incluso latas de gas por si necesitaban calentar comida.

Sacó la radio y un paquete de pilas. A continuación, extrajo un par de linternas mientras sopesaba sus opciones. El apagón había sido algo inesperado, pero no podía evitar pensar que sólo podía beneficiarlo. Las linternas, por el contrario, no lo ayudarían. Con un rápido movimiento, las metió debajo de la cómoda y sacó sólo las velas y las cerillas. Cerró el cajón, lo reunió todo y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-¿Lo has encontrado todo? -le preguntó Sora.

-Claro. ¿Y tú?

-He desenchufado todo y he apagado todas las luces. Parece que aún tenemos agua, por lo que algo es algo.

-Por supuesto.

Tai encendió unas velas. Colocó unas cuantas sobre la mesa y puso las demás sobre lugares estratégicos del apartamento. Después, se fue a sentar al lado de Sora en el pequeño futón. Ella había colocado la radio sobre la mesa y estaba tratando de encontrar una emisora.

-Yo nunca escucho la radio -dijo-. ¿Qué emisora de noticias pongo?

-Creo que, en realidad, no necesitamos una emisora de noticias. Todo el mundo va a interrumpir la programación para hablar de esto. Es mejor que pongamos una que ponga también buena música. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, pero, como te he dicho, yo no escucho la radio nunca así que...

-No hay problema.

Tai tomó la radio y empezó a buscar una emisora. Detuvo el dial en la que él escuchaba todas las mañanas.

-La música aquí es muy buena. Al menos, lo es cuando yo me visto por las mañanas.

En aquellos momentos, la emisora no estaba emitiendo música. La voz del presentador mostraba una tranquilidad forzada mientras leía un escrito que, sin duda, le habían preparado precipitadamente.

_-...así que parece que se trata de un de nuestros clásicos apagones que ha sido ocasionado por la demanda de electricidad para que los aparatos de aire acondicionado proporcionen alivio a las temperaturas que estamos alcanzando. Desgraciadamente, esto ha producido que se produzca un apagón en todo el estado. Las autoridades dicen que no están seguros de cuándo se reanudará el suministro. Parece que va a ser una noche muy calurosa, así que poneros cómodos donde estéis y permaneced tranquilos. En honor al apagón, vamos a abrir las líneas para que nuestros oyentes puedan realizar peticiones y dedicatorias. Y supongo que, dentro de nueve meses, tendremos un buen puñado de recién nacidos. Hay que pasar el tiempo de algún modo..._

Tai bajó el volumen y se volvió para mirar a Sora.

-Parece que teníamos razón.

-Me alegro de saberlo -dijo ella, con voz distraída. Estaba recorriendo el apartamento con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Yo... Nada. Es un apartamento tan pequeño... -añadió, después de un está empezando a hacer mucho calor. Probablemente va a llover y, entonces, esto será como una sauna y los dos tendremos mucho calor y empezaremos a sudar y...

Se aclaró la garganta tras pronunciar las palabras «calor» y «sudar». Tai sintió la abrumadora necesidad de tocarla. De hecho, pensó que moriría si no lo hacía. A su lado, Sora sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa -susurró ella-. Bueno... Deberías quedarte a pasar la noche. El metro seguramente no funciona y las calles serán muy peligrosas. Espero que el apagón no estropee tus planes...

-Estoy seguro de que la electricidad regresará mucho antes del lunes -comentó él. No hacía más que pensar que iba a pasar allí la noche. Le había parecido notar algo en la voz de Sora. Como abogado, estaba acostumbrado a analizar los rostros y las voces de los testigos. Además, conocía a Sora.

Estaba ocurriendo algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. ¿Incomodidad? Imposible. Se había quedado a dormir cientos de veces. A él le había resultado algo incómodo en las últimas ocasiones, dado que tenían que compartir la cama, pero nunca le había parecido que a ella. ¿Qué podría ser? A menos...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, utilizando el movimiento para ocultar la expresión esperanzada que estaba seguro tenía reflejada en el rostro. Tal vez no se había equivocado al creer que había visto el deseo reflejado en los ojos de Sora. Si ella se sentía así, entonces ya tenía el caso a medio ganar.

-Maldita sea... -dijo, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de abordar el tema.

-¿Cómo dices?

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta no sólo de que Sora estaba a su lado, sino también que había hablado en voz alta.

-Me he quemado -mintió, señalando la cacerola que había estado a punto de agarrar.

-¿Quieres que te busque la pomada?

-No. Estoy bien -respondió. Entonces, respiró profundamente y se dispuso a dar el salto-. Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó ella. Tai no pudo calibrar su reacción porque ella se volvió inmediatamente y empezó a abrir las cajas de comida-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso parece que me ocurre algo?

Él no contestó inmediatamente porque el deseo se había apoderado de él. Sora estaba abriendo los armarios para sacar platos. Era un movimiento muy sencillo, que la había visto hacer en cientos de ocasiones. Sin embargo, aquella noche, le parecía tan sensual como la danza de los siete velos. Le parecía que la suave curva del trasero de ella suplicaba sus caricias.

Ella se había recogido el cabello con una coleta. Le caían algunos mechones sobre el cuello, que estaba empezando a estar húmedo por el sudor. Tai ansiaba estirar la mano y acariciárselos, pero no lo hizo. Aún no. En vez de eso, apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y trató de adoptar una postura casual.

-No parece que te apetezca mucho que yo me quede a pasar la noche. ¿Prefieres que me vaya a casa?

-¿Estás loco? Hay un apagón. Todos los locos de la ciudad están andando por las calles. Por supuesto que no te vas a marchar a tu casa.

-Está bien. Tan sólo es que...

Sora le impidió que siguiera hablando con un gesto de la mano. Entonces, recogió los platos y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Lo siento. Me alegro mucho de que te vayas a quedar. Es tu último fin de semana. Debería haberte invitado a que te quedaras de todas formas. Así, podemos charlar y eso...

Lo de «eso» le parecía muy bien a Tai. Además, le daba tiempo para poner en práctica su plan. Ocultó una sonrisa. No lo preocupaban los riesgos que podría haber. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que explicarle sus sentimientos y esperar que ella sintiera lo mismo. Persuadirla para que así fuera si ella no sentía nada. De un modo u otro, cuando terminara aquella noche, todo sería diferente entre ellos. Mientras tanto, tenía la intención de hacer todo lo que pudiera para que todo se pusiera a su favor.

.

.

.

Mientras Tai retiraba los platos de la ensalada, Sora ponía platos limpios. Trataba de comportarse de un modo casual, a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa. Si lograba sobrevivir a aquella noche, sería un milagro. Tai ya sabía que había algo que la preocupaba. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? La conocía tan bien...

A pesar de todo, tenía la intención de hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que Tai no se enteraba nunca de su lapsus en el sentido común.

Eso había sido. Una pequeña alteración en la libido. Nada permanente y, sobre todo, nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Por supuesto, tenía que tratar de descubrir cómo mantener las apariencias, lo que no resultaba fácil teniendo en cuenta lo bonito que estaba el apartamento a la luz de las velas y cómo brillaban los ojos y la bronceada piel de Tai bajo aquella luminosidad. Además, tenía que admitir que estaba muy guapo...

No obstante, podía ser fuerte. Sólo era una pequeña alteración en la libido. Tenía que repetírselo como si fuera una oración. Una pequeña alteración en la libido.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Sora? No haces más que ignorarme.

-Claro que estoy bien -dijo ella, con una alegre sonrisa-. Estoy genial. Esto -añadió, señalando la mesa- es fantástico.

-La ensalada ha sido sólo para abrir boca. Con el resto de la cena te quedarás sin palabras.

-Ya me he quedado sin palabras con sólo mirar la mesa. Parece que tengo estilo -bromeó. De hecho, si supiera que no era así, habría dicho que Tai había decorado su apartamento para recibir a una mujer-. Considerando el estado de mis platos, sé que no han salido de mis armarios. ¿Cómo...?

-Non, non, non -dijo Tai, con acento francés-. Le chef nunca revela sus secretos. La presentación es tan importante como la cena, ¿no crees? Vamos, ma cherie. No desilusiones al chef Tai. Estás muy impresionada, non?

-Sí -admitió ella-. La mesa está muy bonita. La ensalada era deliciosa. Estoy muy impresionada.

-Entonces, pasaremos al plato principal. Esto es para celebrar los nuevos armarios, la cena de despedida para mí y la de tu cumpleaños para ti. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo con clase.

-No seré yo quien se queje -comentó, a pesar de que sentía que Tai se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil para poder recuperarse de las fantasías que había tenido en la biblioteca. Entonces, cuando él empezó a frotarle los hombros, estuvo a punto de perder el control.

-Estás tensa.

-Mmm, sí, supongo que un poco -respondió ella. Trató de apartarse de él antes de que el calor que generaban sus dedos le friera el cerebro.

-Espera. ¿Qué prisa tienes? -le preguntó Tai, sujetándola con firmeza.

-Nada. No tengo ninguna prisa. Simplemente iba a levantarme para ayudarte con la cena.

-De eso ya me puedo ocupar yo.

Hablaba muy suavemente, con la cabeza tan cerca de la oreja de Sora que el aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. El corazón de ella le latía con fuerza en el pecho y estaba segura de que el rubor le había cubierto las mejillas. Afortunadamente, la luz era tenue y él estaba a sus espaldas, donde no podía verle el rostro. En aquel momento, ella estaba segura de que el deseo que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo se le reflejaba en el rostro.

Muy lentamente, él siguió masajeándole los hombros. Sin poder evitarlo, Sora dejó escapar un gemido de éxtasis.

-Qué bien -susurró, esperando sonar como una mujer a la que le dolían los músculos y no como una cuya piel vibraba con el contacto de las manos de Tai.

-Si tus clases te ponen tan tensa, tal vez deberías tomártelo todo con más calma.

-No puedo hacer eso. Además, no es eso lo que me pone tan tensa.

-¿No? -murmuró él-. ¿Qué es?

Una parte de Sora quería confesarle que era él. Quería que supiera que, aquella noche, la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-Todo. El hecho de que tú te vayas a marchar. El final del semestre. El calor...

-Hmm...

Sora se giró para mirarlo, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso de «hmm»?

-Nada. Es sólo un ruido.

Sora no lo creyó, pero en realidad no importaba. Su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en calor líquido y el catalizador eran las manos de Tai. Sentía los pechos muy pesados y los pezones se apretaban con fuerza contra el suave algodón de su camiseta. Cerró los ojos y, durante un segundo, se dejó vagar por la fantasía que le palpitaba en la cabeza. Una fantasía que tenía que ver con las hábiles manos de Tai y sus senos. Las palmas los cubrían mientras pulgar e índice amasaban el pezón hasta que las sensaciones le prendían en la entrepierna y se la encendían, empujándola a un abismo de placer absoluto.

-¿Quieres más? -le preguntó Tai. Sora abrió la boca, perdida en un brumoso sueño. Estuvo a punto de suplicarle que siguiera. Se detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Más qué?

-Champán -respondió él, mostrándole su copa de champán.

-Oh. Claro.

-Bien. Te vendrá muy bien un poco más. Te ayudará a relajarte un poco.

Ese hecho la preocupaba, pero no iba a admitirlo delante de Tai. En aquel momento, emborracharse parecía un plan magnífico. Él le llenó la copa y se la entregó. Ella tomó un sorbo. Como la botella se había terminado, él se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando regresó, tenía una nueva botella.

-Tai...

Él la miró, interrogándola con los ojos. La luz de las velas bailaba sobre su cabello castaño oscuro. Sora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no extender una mano y ver si era tan suave como parecía. Se lo había tocado antes, pero, de repente, era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Taichi era un hombre completamente nuevo para ella y tenía la premonición de que aquel no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que descubriera sus secretos.

-¿Sora?

Ella se dio cuenta de que no había terminado la frase.

-Oh. Te iba a decir que tengo que estudiar mañana. Una botella sea probablemente más que suficiente.

-Claro -dijo él, pero empezó a retirar el corcho-, pero, si no te importa, creo que me podría apetecer un poquito más.

-Por supuesto -repuso ella, justo en el instante en el que corcho se soltaba de la botella y Tai lo atrapaba hábilmente entre los dedos.

Se llenó su copa y regresó a la cocina para ir a por el resto de la comida. Cuando hubo terminado de llenar los platos, se sentó enfrente de Sora y, durante un momento, se limitó a observarla. La luz le brillaba en los ojos. Justo cuando ella estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, él levantó la copa para proponer un brindis.

-Por los mejores amigos -dijo. Entonces, sonrió ligeramente y la miró con una intensidad con la que jamás lo había hecho antes-. Esta noche estás realmente hermosa.

-Yo... -susurró ella, sonrojándose-. ¿A qué viene eso?

-Simplemente estoy afirmando un hecho. No es ningún secreto que eres una mujer muy hermosa. La luz de las velas resalta el color de tus ojos.

-Gracias -dijo ella, pero empezó a sentirse de nuevo muy nerviosa-.Tú... también lo eres.

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, sintió miedo. No era la clase de comentario que debería haber hecho, al menos no en aquella ocasión. Completamente arrebolada, se refugió en la comida. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido de éxtasis cuando el tierno bocado prácticamente se le disolvió en la boca.

-Fabuloso...

-Me alegro de que te guste.

No había nada de especial en el tono de la voz de Tai o en sus palabras, pero Sora sintió una pequeña oleada de placer. Lo había hecho por ella. Por supuesto como su mejor amigo. Nada más. No obstante, resultaba una sensación muy… agradable.

La conversación se redujo a cero, incapaz de competir con aquella deliciosa comida. Durante la cena, Sora se dio cuenta de que su copa, que había estado casi vacía, volvía a estar completamente llena. Consideró protestar, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, estaban en medio de un apagón. Las reglas normales no se aplicaban.

No hablaron mucho mientras terminaban la comida, a pesar de que ella no dejaba de decir lo fabulosa que era y lo sorprendida que se sentía. Lo que no confesó fue lo especial que la hacía sentirse el hecho de que Tai se hubiera tomado tantas molestias. Matt jamás habría hecho algo así por ella. Como amigo, Tai era el mejor. Se sentía algo culpable de que, mientras él había estado tomándose tantas molestias para prepararle aquella sorpresa, ella había estado en la biblioteca pensando en sus pectorales.

Recogieron los platos juntos. En la pequeña cocina, el aire era espeso y pesado por el calor, lleno del aroma de la colonia de Tai, que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando él extendió un brazo para meter un plato en el fregadero, le rozó el hombro con él. Fue un contacto casi imperceptible, nada que Sora hubiera notado antes. Sin embargo, aquel día, todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecieron concentrarse en aquel punto.

Si con un contacto casual podía causarle tanto daño, no quería ni pensar en el daño que él podría causarle si la tocaba deliberadamente con la intención de seducirla.

Tragó saliva. Aquella posibilidad era mucho más que lo que podría soportar en aquel momento. Miró hacia el fogón de la cocina.

-Es imposible hacer té o café. Iba a calentar un poco de agua y me acabo de dar cuenta de...

-Esto del apagón limita bastante nuestras opciones, ¿no te parece? Sin embargo, tenemos el postre, así que resultaría muy agradable tomar algo con... -comentó. Entonces, miró hacia el pequeño armario en el que Sora guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas-. ¿Te queda Frangelico?

-Sí, pero habría que calentarlo para que estuviera bueno -respondió. Inmediatamente se arrepintió. Debería haber respondido que no quería tomar más alcohol, pero con lo que había dicho le había dejado una puerta abierta.

-Tenemos las latas de gas que he visto en el cajón donde guardas todos los objetos para emergencias. Y sé que tienes dos copas de brandy con el soporte para calentar el alcohol. No deberíamos tardar mucho en calentar dos copas.

-No estoy segura de que debiéramos...

-Venga, Sora. Es sólo un apagón. Además, por lo que he visto, has comprado todas las latas de gas de ese tipo que habría en las tiendas. ¿Estabas pensando en monopolizar el mercado?

-Aunque tenga muchas, sigue siendo para situaciones de emergencia, Tai.

-Confía en mí. La posibilidad de beber Frangelico a temperatura ambiente es una verdadera emergencia. Además, necesitamos algo para tomar con el postre.

«Tú serías un postre de lo más agradable».

Mortificada por sus pensamientos, apartó la mirada. Tenía que haber sido producto del champán. Las burbujas le habían provocado gas en el cerebro. Se obligó a pensar en cosas más mundanas.

-¿Con el postre? ¿Me puedes decir qué has comprado?

-Es de chocolate muy espeso. Eso es lo único que sé.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella. El chocolate era su debilidad y Tai lo sabía demasiado bien-. Entonces, yo me quedo con el trozo más grande, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo hay uno... Sólo hay una condición -añadió.

-¿Cuál?

Tai sonrió y el modo en el que se le curvó la boca provocó que la entrepierna se le humedeciera un poco más a Sora.

-No importa. Ya te lo diré más tarde.

-Estás tramando algo.

-Yo nunca tramo nada. Simplemente planeo.

-¿Sí? Bueno, pues yo pienso comer chocolate -dijo ella, dirigiéndose al cajón con una vela-. Por cierto, ¿por qué no sacaste las linternas?

-Yo no vi ninguna.

-Creo que tengo siete.

-Pues no había ninguna en el cajón.

-Ya verás como las encuentro -afirmó mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

Al ver la expresión que Tai tenía en el rostro, se detuvo en seco.

–¿Qué?

-Saca las linternas si quieres, pero se supone que estamos cerrando en un restaurante de categoría. Yo creo que las velas van mejor que las linternas, ¿no te parece?

-Claro. Por supuesto. Simplemente... No importa -concluyó. Decidió que no merecía la pena seguir hablando. Le daba la sensación de que cada vez se iba enredando más en la tela de araña.

Se dirigió hacia la última caja de comida que quedaba y, tras levantar la tapa, vio una porción del pastel de chocolate más delicioso que había visto en su vida.

-Vaya... Tiene un aspecto delicioso. ¿Y qué vas a comer tú?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo hay una porción. Es muy grande, pero no es más que una.

-Bueno, no me parece que sea una crisis - dijo Tai, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá con el Frangelico en la aquí. Y trae dos tenedores.

-¿Dos tenedores? Pensé que el trozo más grande era para mí y, evidentemente, éste es el trozo más grande.

-Lo de «más grande» es un término muy relativo. Tiene que haber algo con lo que compararlo. Como sólo hay un trozo, tienes que compartirlo.

-No sé, Yagami. A mí me parece que te quieres quedar con mi chocolate por la cara. Si quieres que te dé, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.

-Muy bien -replicó él. Dejó las dos copas en la mesa y se frotó las manos-. Pelearemos por él.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes. Decidiremos quién se queda con el pastel de chocolate de la misma manera que los boxeadores, los expertos en artes marciales y las naciones superpoderosas. Nos pelearemos.

-Si hablamos de naciones superpoderosas, creo que sería mejor llamar a las Naciones Unidas.

-Soy un país algo truhán. Quiero el pastel - afirmó él. Estaba empezando a rodearla con los brazos con una expresión juguetona en el rostro. Sora levantó el plato por encima de su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para tratar de evitar que él se lo quitara.

-Ten cuidado. Si se cae al suelo, no nos lo comeremos ninguno.

-Ése es un riesgo que tendrás que correr. Simplemente podrías ceder y compartirlo conmigo. Así, te asegurarías de poder comer un poco de pastel.

-Jamás -replicó Sora. Echó a correr alrededor del sofá y se colocó al otro lado, dejando el sofá en medio.

Arrojó uno de los tenedores encima del sofá y, con el otro, se tomó un trozo de delicioso pastel. Mientras Tai la observaba, cerró los ojos y suspiró llena de satisfacción.

-Delicioso -susurró.

La palabra pareció morírsele en la lengua cuando abrió los ojos. Tai la estaba mirando fijamente, con un hambre reflejada en los ojos que no parecía tener nada que ver con el postre.

-Muy bien -dijo é lo has conseguido.

Se subió encima del futón y trató de agarrarla. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de perder el pastel con el movimiento. Consiguió evitar que cayera, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tai saltó sobre el futón y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

Sora gritó y levantó el plato con ambas manos. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de la equivocación que había cometido. Sin los brazos que la protegieran, sus senos se apretaron contra el torso de él. Los pezones se le endurecieron y la respiración se le aceleró. Los labios se le hinchieron y todo su cuerpo pareció llenarse de una calidez que sólo podía estar provocada por el deseo.

-¿Sora? -dijo él, con la voz tan suave como una caricia-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se giró y escapó de él. Una vez más, se colocó el plato delante, interponiéndolo así entre ambos.

-Yo... desde luego. Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Tai inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y empezó a mirarla. Sora estaba completamente segura de que podía leerle los pensamientos y, de hecho, quería que lo hiciera. Contra todo buen juicio, quería dejarse llevar y perderse en...

«American Pie».

Confusa, parpadeó al escuchar la estridente melodía de Don McLean.

-¡Oh! -exclamó. De repente, se había dado cuenta de lo que era-. Es mi móvil. Es Matt - añadió. Había asignado diferentes tonos a sus amigos y aquél era el que le había puesto a Matt.

En silencio, dio las gracias al santo patrón de los teléfonos móviles y se alejó de Tai. Se sentó en el suelo al lado del futón y, tras dejar el pastel en el suelo, rebuscó en el bolso para sacar su teléfono.

-¡Hola, Matt! ¡Estoy aquí!

-_¿Sora?_

-¡Matt! ¡Hola! Temía que fuera a saltar el buzón de voz. ¡Qué alegría hablar contigo! Te echo de menos -dijo. Las palabras fluían mucho más rápidamente de lo habitual. Sólo podía esperar que Matt atribuyera tanta verborrea a la alegría de hablar con él en vez de a la verdadera causa: la culpabilidad.

-_Yo también te echo de menos _-dijo él-. _Parece que estás bien. ¿Vas a estar bien esta noche?_

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -replicó, atónita.

_-Por el apagón. Acabo de ver las noticias. Me preguntaba si..._

-¡Oh! Claro. Estoy bien. Estoy segura de que mañana volverá a haber electricidad.

_-Hmm... No me gusta que tengas que pasar por todo esto tú sola._

-No pasa nada. De verdad. Tai ha estado aquí...

_-¿Tai?_

Sora cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. La culpabilidad volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-Estaba aquí cuando se fue la luz. Ha terminado de pintarme los armarios de la cocina mientras yo estaba en la biblioteca. Están preciosos.

_-Qué bien, pero ya te dije que lo remodelaríamos todo más tarde..._

-Lo sé, pero... Bueno, fue idea suya. Un regalo de despedida.

_-¿Sigue ahí? ¿Se va a quedar a pasar la noche contigo?_

-No -mintió Sora-. Por supuesto que no -añadió, sin volverse para mirar a Tai. Temía que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

_-¿Se marchó después del apagón?_

-Sí.

_-Qué desconsiderado. ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que tú podrías necesitar compañía? Es decir, no hay luz. Podría haber saqueadores. Podría haber..._

-Matt -lo interrumpió ella-. Estoy bien. Y tú necesitas volver a tu trabajo, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, en realidad, sí. Es que acabo de ver las noticias y quería llamarte.

-Estupendo -dijo Sora. En aquel momento, su teléfono empezó a pitar. Ella se lo apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirar la pantalla-. Mira, me estoy quedando sin batería y no puedo recargarla sin luz. Es mejor que colguemos. ¿Vienes el miércoles?

_-Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa directamente desde el aeropuerto?_

Sora se acordó de su plan para seducir a Matt con la ropa interior que él le había regalado. Sin embargo, aquel plan tendría que esperar dado que ella ya tenía otros planes para el miércoles.

-De acuerdo. Así podemos tomar un taxi desde aquí para ir al Solio.

_-¿Por qué vamos a ir al Solio?_

-Le prometí a Inoue que iríamos con ella a una inauguración. TK también va a ir -añadió, refiriéndose al hermano de Matt-. Tal vez hasta tu padre vaya.

-_Vaya, toda la familia_ -replicó Matt, aunque sin el entusiasmo que ella sentía.

-Sí, bueno. Podemos volver a mi casa después.

_-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Por cierto, ¿has salido con Inoue desde que me he marchado?_

-¿Estás controlándome? -preguntó ella, incapaz de controlar el nerviosismo que se le coló en la voz.

_-No, claro que no. Sólo sentía curiosidad._

-Bien... -dijo Sora. Estuvo a punto de empezar una discusión, pero, dado que se estaba quedando sin batería, decidió no hacerlo-. Dado que me lo preguntas, te diré que no. No he salido con Inoue desde hace unos días.

-_Estupendo. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Te quiero._

-Yo también te quiero a ti -replicó ella.

En aquella ocasión, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó a Tai una radiante sonrisa. En cierto modo, sentía que había conseguido ganar una pequeña batalla. Desgraciadamente, no estaba segura de haber ganado la guerra.

.

.

* * *

**_just thanks! I love u! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_me regalan un review?_**


	5. recordando viejos tiempos

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... hoy Sora_**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**Recordando viejos tiempos**

**.**

**.**

-¿Va todo bien en el paraíso? -preguntó Tai mientras Sora volvía a meterse el móvil en el bolso.

-Oh, claro que sí -replicó ella. Se puso de pie y descubrió que él tenía el pastel de chocolate entre las manos.

-Hmm...

Ella levantó una ceja. De repente, se sentía muy tensa y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-No has tenido que hacerlo. Ese ruidito que has hecho ha sido más que suficiente.

-Maldita sea, Sora. Tú eres la que está saliendo con Matt. ¿De verdad te importa lo que yo piense?

-Eres mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que quiero saber lo que piensas.

-Me parece que, en vez de con él, te estás acostando con toda la familia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Venga ya, Sora. Cada vez que hablamos, no haces más que contarme lo que has hecho con la familia de Matt o con su hermano o algo muy gracioso que te dijo su padre. ¿De quién estás enamorada? ¿De la familia o del hombre?

-Retiro lo dicho -le espetó ella-. No quiero saber lo que piensas.

Durante un instante, Sora pensó que él iba a replicar, pero Tai permaneció en silencio. Entonces, asintió y murmuró unas suaves palabras.

-Lo siento. No es asunto mío -dijo, ofreciéndole el pastel-. ¿Hacemos las paces?

-Yo... -susurró ella. De repente, se sintió muy incómoda. Temía que hubiera más verdad en aquellas palabras de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir-. No. Quédatelo tú. Yo ya no quiero más.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta con la excusa de apartar una de las velas de la pared.

-Sora, te he dicho que lo siento...

-Lo sé. Estoy bien. De verdad.

-¿Hay algo más? ¿Qué te dijo Matt?

-Nada. No me pasa nada. Yo... simplemente me acabo de dar cuenta de lo llena que estoy. De verdad.

-Bueno, pues al menos ven aquí a sentarte conmigo. ¿No te apetece terminarte tu copa?

En realidad sí que le apetecía. Le habría gustado emborracharse y caer inconsciente en la cama para despertarse al día siguiente y ver que todo había terminado. Probablemente, eso no era una opción, pero unos sorbos de licor la ayudarían a relajarse un poco.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó en el rincón más alejado. El futón era también su cama, por lo que trató de no pensar en ello mientras tomaba a sorbos el fragante licor…

Tai se sentó al otro lado, pero, al contrario que ella, no se acurrucó en un rincón. Sus hombros parecían muy anchos contra el sofá blanco. Sora se rebulló un poco. De repente, sentía mucho calor. Miró con anhelo el aparato de aire acondicionado.

-Hace mucho calor -dijo Tai, después de tomar un trozo de pastel-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en décimo?

-¿Cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el teatro y cerraron el colegio?

-Sí. McCullough apagó las luces y nosotros no sabíamos cómo volver a encenderlas.

-Sí. Esta situación se parece mucho a aquélla -admitió en la oscuridad.

-En muchos aspectos -comentó él. Colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, aunque no llegó a tocarla a Sora con los dedos-. Recuerdo que pensaba que todo era como una aventura y lo mucho que me alegraba haberme quedado allí encerrado contigo.

-¡Qué mentiroso eres! -exclamó ella, arrojándole un cojín-. Me acuerdo claramente que me dijiste que te hubiera gustado que Misaki estuviera allí.

-Sí, eso es cierto -admitió él-, pero eso sólo fue porque quería enrollarme con ella. Como el sentimiento no era mutuo, yo habría terminado la noche hablando de chorradas con ella. En realidad, con la que yo quería hablar era contigo.

-¿Te parecía que no decía más que chorradas y, a pesar de todo, sólo querías meterle la mano en las bragas?

-Soy un caballero. Sólo quería meterle mano debajo de la camisa.

-Menudo caballero.

-¿Es eso una indirecta? Te diré que yo era un parangón de virtudes. Contigo no intenté nada, ¿verdad?

-Nunca intentaste nada conmigo.

-Es cierto. ¿Y por qué es eso? Es decir, tú eras muy guapa. No tanto como lo eres ahora, pero no estabas nada mal.

Sora tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. El contacto con la mano de Tai era prácticamente un roce y ya sentía que tenía quemaduras en la piel. El día de antes, aquel contacto habría sido reconfortante. En aquellos momentos, era una zona de peligro.

-Sorprendente, ¿no te parece? -consiguió decir por fin-. Es decir, los dos éramos adolescentes con las hormonas muy aceleradas y, a pesar de todo, nos pasamos una noche entera en la oscuridad. Supongo que siempre ha ocurrido lo mismo entre nosotros. Nuestra amistad es demasiado importante como para arriesgarla acostándonos juntos. Incluso entonces.

-Especialmente entonces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, por aquel entonces nuestras vidas eran un desastre. Nos aferramos a nuestra amistad y fue eso lo que evitó que nos ahogáramos.

Sora asintió. Tenía razón. En muchos sentidos, se habían criado el uno al otro. Ella había crecido odiando a la familia que tanto echaba de menos y deseando desesperadamente una familia propia. Sin embargo, esa necesidad no había disminuido la importancia de lo que Tai había sido, y aún era, para ella.

-Ahora es diferente -comentó él, como si le hubiera leído el hemos conseguido encauzar nuestras vidas. Tenemos una vida propia, una ocupación que nos importa... ya no somos adolescentes atrapados con familias que no nos quieren. Ya no buscamos esa clase de vínculos.

-Sí, pero...

No sabía qué decir. Sabía que quería replicar porque, de algún modo, él parecía estar quitándole importancia a lo que los dos compartían en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos. Sabes que tengo razón, Sora. Ahora es diferente. Aquella noche, tú me contaste todos los detalles sobre el novio que tenias y tú. Créeme. Esta noche no espero que hagas lo mismo con Matt.

-Yo no te conté todos los detalles sobre nosotros.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-¿Qué me dices de lo de los dedos de los pies?

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Sí, pero tú me contaste que él no hacía que sintieras cosquillas en los dedos de los pies. Si la memoria no me falla, me explicaste con gran detalle el modo en el que te pasaba y cómo tú no hacías más que besarlo esperando que los dedos...

-Sí, tienes razón, pero... ¿cuántos años tenía? ¿Dieciséis? Buscaba un romance de los de película, besos apasionados y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Rompí con él. Ya lo sabes. Nos pasamos la noche analizando cómo me sentía yo y, al día siguiente, rompí con él.

-Porque te merecías a alguien que te hiciera sentir cosquillas en los dedos de los pies.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y Matt?

-No estoy en el estrado de un tribunal, Tai.

-¿Ves? Eso es precisamente lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Nuestra relación ha cambiado. Entonces, no te importó hablarme tu noviecito. Ahora, no sientes tantos deseos de hacer lo mismo con Matt.

-Ya hemos hablado de Matt muchas veces.

-Un poco, pero no de lo que importa.

-Eso no significa que haya habido un cambio en nuestra relación. Es porque yo no estaba enamorada en ese entonces, pero sí lo estoy de Matt.

-Entonces, él te produce cosquilleos en los dedos de los pies.

-Sí. No. Mira, no creo que eso -sea una indicación muy realista de cómo es una relación.

-Entonces, interpretaré eso como un «no».

-¡Maldita sea, Tai!

-Sólo estaba tratando de entablar conversación.

-Entonces, hablemos de otra cosa. Este asunto queda oficialmente cerrado.

Tai se encogió de hombros. Tomó el plato entre las manos, que hasta entonces había tenido en el regazo, y empezó a comerse el pastel. Sora observó cómo se introducía el tenedor en la boca. Al verlo, se olvidó de su anterior irritación. El deseo volvió a apoderarse de ella y fue a acumulársele entre las piernas, dejando vacío por completo el resto de su ser.

-¿Estás segura de que no te apetece?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿No te apetece un poco de pastel? -le preguntó, mostrándole el plato.

-Oh, sí, claro. ¡Qué diablos! Tomaré un poco.

Tai sonrió.

-Genial.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, le cortó un trozo con su tenedor y se lo ofreció. Sora dudó durante un instante, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para provocar un extraño brillo en los ojos de Tai.

-Vamos, Sora. No tengo ninguna enfermedad.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y abrió la boca. El chocolate excitó sus papilas gustativas y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Tai se había puesto para darle aquel trozo, se acercó ella también.

Cerró los ojos y esperó que él pensara que simplemente estaba disfrutando del sabor del pastel. De hecho, temía mirarlo por miedo a que él pudiera leerle la verdad en los ojos.

-Está muy bueno, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonaba tan cercana... Sora sabía que si se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, podría atraparle la boca con un beso.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, abrió los ojos y asintió.

-Está muy bueno -afirmó. Tai la miraba como si esperara que ella dijera más. Sora se aclaró la ha estado muy bueno. Me refiero a la cena entera.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado...

Seguía habiendo una nota de misterio en su voz. La expresión de su rostro sugería que había algo que ella se estaba perdiendo. Seguramente Tai se estaba preguntando qué le pasaba aquella noche, pero ella parecía incapaz de pensar correctamente.

Él le ofreció otro trozo de pastel y ella lo aceptó, aquella vez mucho más casualmente, sin tener que cerrar los ojos. Estupendo. Resultaba agradable saber que estaba consiguiendo controlarse un poco. Estaba allí, sentada tan tranquila, cuando él dejó caer la siguiente bomba.

-Bueno, antes estuve hojeando los libros que tenías encima de la mesa. Muy calientes.

¡Los libros que tenía encima de la mesa! El autocontrol de Sora se desvaneció de un plumazo. Ella sabía exactamente a qué libros se estaba refiriendo él. A su colección de novelas eróticas. A los libros que había estado utilizando para poder escribir su ensayo.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de leerlos y seguir pensando... ya sabes, académicamente?

La estaba mirando como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Considerando lo bien que se conocían, probablemente podría hacerlo.

-Me imagino que debe de resultar bastante difícil centrarse en las implicaciones académicas cuando el objetivo de las palabras está dirigido... bueno, a otras cosas, en especial dado que sé lo fascinada que estás por el material del curso.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sora. La mortificación se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

No era exactamente una mujer inocente, pero jamás había leído literatura erótica antes de hacer el curso. La primera semana, cuando empezó a leer las primeras páginas de una antología de historias, los dedos casi le habían ardido al pasar las páginas por el calor que generaban aquellas palabras.

En realidad, los dedos no habían sido la única parte de su cuerpo que se había caldeado. Había tardado prácticamente todo un sábado en leer el libro, principalmente porque había tenido que dejarlo de vez en cuando para poder... bueno, para poder deshacerse de la inquietud que le provocaban aquellas palabras.

Aquélla había sido una reacción normal. Lo que jamás debería haber hecho habría sido decirle a Tai la reacción que le había producido su lectura. Entonces, no se le había ocurrido que él pudiera pasar a formar parte de sus fantasías ni que él estaría sentado en el salón, preguntándole por ello, cuando lo que más deseaba era que él... que él la ayudara a deshacerse de la inquietud que le estaba empezando a arder entre las piernas.

-¿Sora?

-Lo siento. Estaba tratando de pensar cómo responderte. Supongo que es... que es una cuestión de interés académico. Estoy preparada para estudiar los textos, por lo que las palabras no me afectan porque no se lo permito.

Al menos eso era lo que estaba intentando. Considerando la fantasía que había tenido en la biblioteca, no lo había conseguido.

Tomó un sorbo de su Frangelico y trató de aparentar que aún estaba considerando la pregunta.

-Supongo que se trata simplemente de una cuestión de autocontrol -añadió.

-Tiene sentido -replicó él, con una sonrisa. Tenía un aspecto tan sexy que Sora tuvo que agarrar un cojín y abrazarse a él para tener algo que hacer-. En ese caso, debes de tener un gran autocontrol. Algunas páginas de lo que he estado leyendo me han puesto muy caliente.

-Eso es porque tú no estabas tratando de analizarlo para un ensayo.

-No, es cierto.

Tai se levantó y fue a tomar una copia del Satyra Sotadica, de Nicholas Chorier.

-Como esto, por ejemplo -añadió, abriendo el libro y acercándose a una vela-. «Él me dice que me siente una vez más como lo había estado antes y me coloca una silla debajo de cada uno de los pies, de manera que las piernas me quedan levantadas y la puerta de mi jardín completamente abierta para los asaltos que yo estaba esperando» -concluyó, cerrando el libro. Entonces, la miró con una pequeña que lo del jardín es algo exagerado, pero, en general, es bastante caliente.

-Sí, bueno, así es...

Sabía que Tai quería que ella dijera más, pero el cerebro no le funcionaba. Había tratado de mostrarse académica mientras él le leía el pasaje. De hecho, se había esforzado mucho. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella misma sentada así y Tai preparándose para tocarla.

Él la seguía mirando, por lo que dedujo que tenía que decir algo más.

-Oh -comentó-. Sí, el contenido es altamente erótico. Así es Chorier.

-Simplemente no sé cómo lo haces. Ni tú ni Inoue -añadió, con un reflejo de picardía en los ojos-. Ken debe de ser el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Y Matt también.

-Deja de pensar en guarrerías.

-¿En guarrerías? Vaya, vaya. No creo que lo que ocurre entre dos adultos sean guarrerías.

Sora tampoco lo creía, pero, dado que entre Matt y ella no había ocurrido nada de lo que se describía en sus libros eróticos, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Es decir, me parece que sería un modo muy divertido de pasar el tiempo en la cama. Ya sabes, un poco de lectura en voz alta, tal vez leerse los párrafos los unos a los otros... Tal vez incluso representar algunas de las escenas...

Sora tragó saliva y recordó cómo ella había fantaseado tan sólo unas pocas horas antes y no con Matt, sino con Tai.

-Tienes razón -dijo, armándose de valor-. No es que la imaginación de Matt necesite ayuda, pero algunas veces resulta divertido dejarse llevar por otra persona -mintió.

Sabía que se había excedido en su mentira, pero se imaginó que todo le serviría para su propósito. Sin embargo, por la expresión, del rostro de Tai, supo que se había equivocado. Él tenía una expresión de duda en el rostro.

-¿Matt? -preguntó, con voz incrédula.

-Sí, Matt -respondió ella, entornando los ojos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil resulta creerlo? - añadió. Quería protestar, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Resultaba dificil de creer y ella misma lo sabía-. Maldita sea, Tai. ¿Qué pasa? No es lo suyo. No hay nada malo en eso.

-Nada en absoluto mientras a ti no te importe.

-¿Y por qué me iba a importar? No es que él sea célibe. Nos divertimos mucho, muchas gracias -replicó, apretando los puños-. Maldita sea. No quería hablar de esto. No es asunto tuyo.

-De eso precisamente estaba hablando yo -comentó él, con voz suave-. Nuestra amistad está cambiando, Sora. Hace cinco años, incluso hace sólo uno, no me habrías ocultado nada.

-Me voy a casar con él, Tai. -afirmó ella, cerrando los ojos-. Creo que le debo la cortesía de mantener en secreto nuestra vida sexual.

-Sí, está bien. Es justo, pero dime sólo una cosa. ¿Es ésa verdaderamente la razón o acaso temes que, si hablas de ello, si abres la puerta, la fantasía de que vuestra relación es perfecta podría morir?

-Es perfecta. No se trata de ninguna fantasía. Y ya va siendo hora de que dejemos este tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Nicole esperó que él protestara, pero Shane se limitó a asentir. Ella suspiró de alivio. Si la hubiera obligado un poco, no estaba segura de que hubiera logrado contenerse. Tai tenía razón, al menos en parte.

Su vida sexual con Matt no era perfecta, pero todo lo demás en su relación sí. El matrimonio tenía que ver con el compromiso, ¿no? Ella podía vivir sin una alocada vida sexual. Podía. Después de todo, siempre podría recurrir a sus fantasías.

Simplemente tendría que esforzarse mucho para asegurarse de que esas fantasías no tuvieran nada que ver con Tai.

.

.

* * *

_**hello mis amores! como les va la vida? les dire que yo tengo muuuuuuuucha tarea pero lo bueno es que tengo varios caps adelantados ya asi que solo tengo que editar y listo ^^**_

_**creo que este cap esta un poco aburrido.. es mi opinion jajajaj xD les propongo un trato sip? subire un cap por semana (a causa de falta de tiempo) todos los lunes sas?**_

_**muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que me dejan sus ff los amo! me hace tan feliz que les guste lo que hago :$**_

**_thanks!_**

**_wakamaniac: _**_que te parecio el cap?... espero que te haya gustado ^^ _

**_BeLyxan: _**_la escuela nos mata, lo se u.u... dime a mi que me estoy muriendo por trabajos casi finales y es un caos D;... y oooooh! no hay nada como un sexy y delicioso Tai en una noche calurosa... mmm yumi yumi... y eso que todavia le falta JOJO si te ha gustado hasta este momento tsss... no se que pensaras cuando venga lo que creo que es lo bueno. _

**_pikiu:_**_ todos los refranes quedaban tsss... pero el de salvado por la campana ya veras que ni tanto xD espero que te haya gustado este cap, creo que estuvo mas X pero es importante para lo que sigue_

**_Miriam H.: _**_no tienes ni idea de lo fuerte que puede ser sora XD... pero ni tanto jajaaja yo creo que no podria contenerme con uno asi en persona *.*_

**_sweet-autumn-mao: _**_que bueno que opines que esta bueno xD... espero que lo que siga te gustee_

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**


	6. Sesión Fotográfica

**_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! ok ok... no soporte esperar hasta el lunes chiquillos así que... aqui estoy con new cap :D!_**

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... este dia tanto Tai como Sora _**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**Sesión Fotografica**

**.**

**.**

1-0 para el equipo Testosterona.

Tai mantuvo una expresión neutral en el rostro gracias a su intensa preparación en los tribunales. Le habría gustado sonreír, pero se las arregló para no demostrar ni un ápice de emoción. Tenía que reconocer que la primera fase había salido a pedir de boca.

Como hacía en los tribunales, lo fundamental era mostrarse amigable con el testigo para conseguir que se abrieran con él. Se sintió algo culpable por jugar al mismo juego con Sora, pero no demasiado. En aquel caso, el fin justificaba plenamente los medios. Necesitaba que pensara en Matt, en especial en el hecho de que él no la hacía vibrar en el dormitorio como ella quería. Como él estaba seguro que podía vibrar.

Durante un instante, había temido equivocarse. Que el aburrido y rígido Matt se mostrara diferente con Sora, que tuviera un lado salvaje, un lado que comprendiera el deseo de aventura de su pareja. Sin embargo, no era así, tal y como ella había admitido poco más o menos. Le parecía que a Matt debía de volverlo loco que Sora tuviera más en común con su atrevido hermano que con él.

A Tai lo volvía loco. Si Sora no estuviera cegada por la familia de Matt, creía firmemente que la habría vuelto a ella también loca.

En pocas palabras, su plan era apagar aquella luz para que Sora pudiera ver más claramente los fallos que tenía la relación que mantenía con Matt y, por supuesto, que viera que ya tenía una relación perfecta con su mejor amigo, que tan sólo esperaba poder ascender al siguiente nivel.

Miró su maletín, que aún estaba sobre el suelo, al lado de la cocina. Había llegado el momento de sacar los papeles que había en su interior. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la segunda fase.

-Te he traído algunas cosas -dijo.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó ella. Evidentemente, no se fiaba de él.

-Venga, Sora. Relájate. Has dicho que cambiara de tema y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-Está bien -replicó ella, más relajada-. ¿Que cosas? -repitió. Era la misma pregunta, pero con una entonación diferente.

-Estaba pensando en el ensayo en el que estás trabajando.

-Tai, pensé que habías dicho que ibas a cambiar de tema...

-Y así es. Estoy hablando de asuntos académicos. ¿Acaso vas a demostrarme que los asuntos académicos y la intimidad resultan difíciles de separar?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -contestó ella. No quería volver a pisar aquel terreno-. Lo que sea. Dime en qué estabas pensando.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas pensando comparar la literatura erótica histórica con la moderna?

-Sí. Aún sigo pensándolo. El tema no está mal, pero es demasiado amplio. ¿Por qué?

-Se me había ocurrido que podría ayudarte un poco. En la literatura erótica moderna.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso has estado buscando ejemplos de literatura erótica para mí?

-Y los he encontrado. He tenido que buscar mucho, pero me acordé de algunos de los textos históricos que me habías mencionado y traté de encontrar otros similares. Me llevó algún tiempo, pero creo que he encontrado un par de buenos ejemplos para ti.

No era del todo cierto. No había tenido tiempo de investigar la literatura erótica moderna y, además, había querido que los textos en particular estuvieran escritos de una manera concreta. En realidad, no le interesaba el proyecto de Sora. Tan sólo le interesaba el suyo propio.

Por lo tanto, había escrito los textos él mismo... y pensando en Sora. Así, había pasado unas cuantas veladas muy interesantes. De hecho, se estaba excitando con sólo recordar todas y cada una de las fantasías que habían acompañado a aquellas horas en las que había estado escribiendo.

-¿Es que no tienes mucho trabajo en el bufete? -le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Tan sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a una amiga. Estoy seguro de que si yo necesitara ayuda, tú te pondrías rápidamente a elegir al jurado.

-¿Crees que esas personas estarían fornicando completamente desnudas?

-Probablemente no, pero, considerando algunos de los jurados que he tenido que ver, creo que es mucho mejor tenerlos vestidos.

-¿Hay personas fornicando en lo que me has buscado?

-Tal vez un poco...

-Hmm... Me parece que tú te has quedado con la mejor parte en lo de ayudar a un amigo. Bueno, muy bien. Veamos lo que me has encontrado.

Tai contuvo el aliento. Se sentía en parte excitado y en parte nervioso. Allí era donde empezaba realmente su plan. Esperaba de todo corazón que funcionara.

.

.

.

Sora frunció el ceño al ver las páginas que él le entregaba. Había esperado un libro, no lo que parecía un texto escrito, formateado poco más o menos como si hubiera sido escrito en un ordenador convencional.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Yo... Bueno, lo encontré en Internet -dijo Tai, encogiéndose de hombros-. No pude conseguir imprimir los textos tal y como aparecían en el sitio web, por lo que hice que mi secretaria me los escribiera en el ordenador. Pensé que, si te servían, podía darte la dirección. Ahora no la tengo aquí. Está en mi despacho. En alguna parte.

Sora sonrió. Tai jamás se mostraba tan arrebolado, pero parecía algo desestabilizado por todo aquello.

-Porno en Internet -bromeó-. Y, además, implicas a Sheila. Vaya, vaya... ¿Adónde vamos a ir a parar?

-No es pornografía, sino erotismo -replicó él-. Tú misma me has descrito la diferencia muy a menudo. En segundo lugar, a Sheila le pareció mucho más interesante que la transcripción de notas a la que la tengo acostumbrada.

-Muy bien. Lo siento. Basta de bromas. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo para buscarme estos textos porque sé lo ocupado que estás.

Era cierto. Lo que no le agradecía era que sus actos hubieran acicateado de nuevo su imaginación. Tai, con la corbata aflojada y arremangado buscando textos eróticos en Internet. Pensando en ella, pensando en tocarla...

No.

Se frotó el rostro con las manos. El agotamiento y demasiado alcohol eran una mezcla demasiado poderosa, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca de un hombre tan seductor.

-Sora...

-Estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Qué mejor estado para leer textos eróticos? Mira el primero. Me recordaba a ese texto victoriano que me mostraste hace unos meses, el que trataba sobre el artista que sedujo a su modelo. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sora tragó saliva. Claro que se acordaba. Aquel texto había provocado una fantasía demasiado real, que incluía una cámara y muy poca ropa. Por supuesto, con Matt detrás de la cámara. Al menos, así se lo había contado a Tai.

-Léela y dime si crees que la puedes incluir en tu ensayo.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi ensayo?

-Si hubieras leído lo que me ha tenido ocupado últimamente, no me tendrías que hacer esa pregunta.

-Tú eres el que quiso estudiar Derecho. Por supuesto, si la televisión imita a la vida, estás teniendo tórridas aventuras con las becarias, las secretarias y las otras abogadas en los ascensores y en la sala de reuniones.

-Es cierto. Ahora sabes el sacrificio que tuve que hacer cuando me tomé el tiempo necesario para buscarte estos textos. Léelos -dijo, señalando los papeles.

Sora obedeció. Mientras lo hacía, Tai sirvió otra copa de Frangelico y empezó a calentarla sobre la lata de gas.

-Vaya -susurró ella.

-Lee en voz alta -sugirió él-. Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo -añadió, al ver que Sora fruncía el ceño-. Creo que me merezco al menos unos cosquilleos en los dedos de los pies.

Sora volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Aquello no era la clase de texto que le gustaba leer en voz alta. Al menos, no en aquella ocasión, cuando había estando pensando en Tai constantemente. En cualquier otro día, se lo habría leído sin rechistar e incluso lo habrían comentado con todo detalle. Si quería ser la Sora que él conocía, tendría que armarse de valor.

-«Él me observó...» -dijo, empezando a leer.

Se acercó un poco más a la vela para poder distinguir las palabras. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta que sus palabras eran prácticamente un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.

-«Él me observó desnudarme y, aunque yo había acudido con la más pura de las intenciones, mi cuerpo vibró de anticipación. Sentí que me miraba de un modo distante y profesional, a juzgar por el modo en el que la luz se me reflejaba sobre la piel, el modo en el que las sombras me acariciaban las curvas. Me llevé las manos hacia la espalda y me desabroché el vestido. El aire fresco del estudio me susurró sobre la espina dorsal. Cerré los ojos y fingí que la mano de él me estaba tocando justo allí, encima del trasero...».

Sora tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que la espalda le estaba vibrando a ella, preparada para las caricias de un amante. Cerró los ojos, contuvo el aliento y reanudó la lectura, tratando de centrarse en las palabras para que Tai no se fijara en ella.

-«Levanté los brazos y los crucé por encima de mis senos para agarrarme las finas tiras del vestido. No había necesidad. Fácilmente, podría haberme deshecho de la fina tela con sólo encogerme de hombros, pero necesitaba el contacto. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Utilicé el movimiento para acariciarme mis propios pechos, para sentir cómo los pezones se me ponían erectos bajo la carne de los brazos a medida que el vestido caía al suelo. Él estaba ahí, aún a mis espaldas. Sin volverme, supe que me estaba observando y que su ojo profesional estaba cubierto de una especie de calor. Ya no llevaba nada más que las braguitas puestas y los zapatos de tacón de aguja. Me coloqué las manos sobre los senos con un gesto que esperaba que él percibiera como modestia, a pesar de que no había nada de modesto al respecto. Ahogué un gemido de placer mientras me pellizcaba los pezones con los dedos, aún de espaldas a él».

-Qué te parece? -le preguntó Tai, aprovechando la breve pausa que ella tomó para descansar.

Había realizado la pregunta en voz baja, o al menos eso le había parecido a ella. En el estado en el que se encontraba, con sus propios pezones erectos y el sexo palpitante, no estaba segura de estar en situación de analizar los tonos vocales de nadie.

-Bueno... -consiguió decir-. El paralelo es sorprendente. Estoy... estoy segura de que lo podré utilizar en el ensayo. Creo que lo dejaré de momento y me pondré con ello más tarde...

-No -dijo Tai, sentándose a su lado. Le apretó suavemente la rodilla, algo que hacía muy frecuentemente, pero que, en aquella ocasión, la transportó prácticamente al orgasmo. Ahogó un gemido-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada.

-Termina de leerlo -le pidió él, indicándole el papel-. No sé a ti, pero a mí me está gustando.

-Sí, claro.

Sora contuvo el aliento para tratar de reprimir la frustración. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Habían visto películas pornográficas juntos, riéndose cuando las situaciones eran demasiado exageradas. Hacía unos años, se habían pasado un mes muy divertido tratando de derrotarse el uno al otro escribiendo las cartas más escandalosas al foro de Penthouse. ¿Por qué no iba a querer Tai que siguiera leyendo? Sólo eran dos amigos divirtiéndose. Nada más. Por muy caliente o húmeda que ella estuviera, por muy desesperadamente que quisiera meterse la mano entre las piernas y aliviarse, haría todo lo posible para mantenerse tranquila.

-De acuerdo. Terminaré de leer.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y siguió leyendo.

-«Quítate las braguetas, pero déjate puestos los zapatos. Quiero que te sientes en la silla que hay al lado de la ventana, donde la luz es muy buena. Yo asentí e hice lo que él me había pedido. Bajé la mano para quitarme las bragas, pero hice también algo más. Me metí un dedo, hundiéndolo en el húmedo calor y me acaricié el clítoris. No quería alcanzar el orgasmo, pero no pude evitarlo. Empecé a jadear, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por las caricias. Yo sabía que él me veía. Estaba segura de que él sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Envalentonada, me acaricié una vez más y entonces me despojé de la ropa interior. Dejé caer las bragas al suelo y entonces lo miré por encima del hombro. Estaba al lado de la cámara, con un medidor de luz en la mano. Su rostro tenía un gesto impasible y profesional, pero sus ojos irradiaban deseo. Yo lo sabía. Él me deseaba. Con ese conocimiento, estuve a punto de volver a alcanzar el clímax». Bueno, creo que con eso ya basta -dijo. Se terminó la copa de Frangelico que él le había servido de un trago-. He bebido tanto que las palabras me bailan en el papel.

Era una buena excusa. Esperaba que él se la creyera. La verdad era que había leído un poco más allá. La modelo, con las piernas abiertas para él. El rayo de sol bailándole sobre el clítoris. La cámara centrada en ella. La mujer haciéndole el amor a la cámara y luego a él...

-Muy bien -admitió Tai-. ¿Te gusta? Me refiero para tu ensayo.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Gracias.

-De nada -replicó él. Extendió casualmente la mano y volvió a llenarle la copa.

-Oh, Tai... No creo que deba seguir bebiendo...

-¿Por qué no? Mientras estemos metidos en un apagón, es mejor que disfrutemos todo lo que podamos. ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que beber y comer? Por supuesto -añadió, mirándola a los ojos- se me ocurre una mejor. Supongo que es la primera vez que me arrepiento de que seamos tan buenos amigos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero decir que, dadas las circunstancias... Tenemos una cálida habitación, completa oscuridad a excepción del brillo de las velas, buena comida, literatura erótica... Un ambiente bastante decadente, ¿no te parece?

Sora empezó a escuchar alarmas en su cabeza.

-Sí, sí... pero somos amigos. Y yo tengo novio y... -dijo. No pudo terminar la frase. El alcohol le estaba empezando a nublar la cabeza porque no podía encontrar otro modo de protestar-. No puedo pensar más. Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Date la vuelta -sugirió él. Al ver que ella no se movía, le hizo un gesto circular con los dedos-. Date la vuelta.

Con mucha cautela, ella hizo lo que él le había pedido. Tai empezó a masajearle las sienes. Sora suspiró, incapaz de no imaginarse aquellas manos acariciándole las mejillas, el cuello, los senos... Sabía que debía apartarse, pero había caído presa de la fantasía y, además, aquellos dedos estaban haciendo maravillas contra su dolor de cabeza. Era su fantasía. Su secreto. Tai no lo sabía ni tendría que averiguarlo nunca.

Podría disfrutar de sus caricias, de aquella fantasía, con la seguridad de que, dos días después, él estaría a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia. Sus mágicos dedos ya no serían una amenaza.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Matt alguna vez? -preguntó él.

-¿El qué?

-Que quieres que te fotografíen. Así, ya sabes.

Las mejillas empezaron a arderle. Por primera vez, le pareció que compartir las fantasías sexuales con un amigo no era, después de todo, tan buena idea.

-Yo...

No pudo seguir hablando. Recordó la mirada de asombro que Matt le había dedicado cuando le dijo que le hiciera algunas fotografías. Acababan de hacer el amor y ella se sentía aún cálida y sensual. Pensar que Matt podría captar aquellas sensaciones a través de la lente de la cámara la había vuelto a excitar. Él, por el contrario, no se había mostrado muy dispuesto.

-Decidimos que tomar fotografías no era una buena idea.

Tai no respondió. Sora no podía verle el rostro, por lo que tuvo que controlarse para no darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Ella sabía que desaprobaba aquel comentario y que se mostraba muy crítico con Matt, cuando él simplemente había sido sincero consigo mismo y con lo que le resultaba cómodo. No había nada malo en eso, ¿no?

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacerlo sin Matt?

-¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer qué?

-Las fotos, Sora. Yo podría hacértelas.

Ya no le estaba masajeando las sienes. Habían descendido para hacer lo mismo con los hombros. Se había acercado mucho a ella y el aliento le hacía cosquillas en la oreja de un modo enloquecedor.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto. ¿Por qué tendrías que negarte una fantasía sólo porque tu novio no quiere compartirla contigo? Podríamos hacerlo con la cámara digital. Si quieres imprimir una después, puedes hacerlo. Si no, podrías guardar simplemente los archivos en tu ordenador. Serían un pequeño secreto sólo para ti.

«Y para ti», pensó ella. Aunque sabía que Tai no buscaba nada con ella, en el estado mental en el que se encontraba tenía que admitir que la idea de que él la mirara a través de una cámara le resultaba muy atractiva. Incluso erótica. No la tocaría, por lo que no estaría poniéndole los cuernos a nadie. Simplemente estaría observándola, por lo que sería como poner en práctica su fantasía. Además, ella lo deseaba aunque sabía que era una mala idea.

-Vamos, Sora -la animó él-. Déjame que haga esto por ti. Además, no es que no te haya visto desnuda...

Así era y, por supuesto, ese pequeño detalle la ayudó a tomar la decisión. No estaría haciendo nada que no hubiera hecho antes con Tai. Bueno, a excepción de documentarlo con una cámara. La había visto desnuda. Él era su mejor amigo. Jamás se había mostrado tímida con él. Si decía que no, si se mostraba tímida en aquella ocasión, ¿no empezaría a sospechar él que ocurría algo?

Se aferró a la racionalidad de aquel pensamiento. Deseaba aquello más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Incluso lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Tai la viera así. Sensual. Femenina. Desnuda.

-Muy bien -susurró. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor antes de que se arrepintiera por completo-. Sí. Podemos hacerlo.

.

.

.

El corazón de Tai dio un salto. Trató de mantener las manos firmes, temeroso de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando de deseo. Temeroso de que se diera cuenta del más mínimo detalle y se arrepintiera.

Con mucho cuidado, le frotó suavemente los hombros.

-Bien -dijo, tratando de mantener la voz cámara, ¿no?

-Sí. En el armario. Encima de la televisión.

-Estupendo -comentó, con una sonrisa.

-Yo... yo... Es decir, tú... No te parece que esto es un poco raro, ¿verdad? ¿Desear...?

Él la interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios. A continuación, apretó los suyos contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Sora.

-Shh... Por supuesto que no. No hay nada malo en conocer lo que uno desea ni en poner en práctica tus propias fantasías.

La peliroja asintió. Tai se preguntó si, en aquellos momentos, estaría pensando en él o en Matt. Quería que pensara en ambos y que se diera cuenta de que con Matt tenía que ahogar sus deseos, mientras que con él podía darles rienda suelta. Sin embargo, no podía ser él quien se lo dijera. Sólo podía indicarle el camino.

Sabía que debía apartar las manos de ella, levantarse e ir a buscar la cámara. Quería verla a través del objetivo. De hecho, lo deseaba tanto que ya tenía una erección. No obstante, al mismo tiempo no quería romper el vínculo que los unía en aquel momento y tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a acariciarle los senos. Quería tocárselos y apretarlos, ponerle erectos los pezones y hacer que el corazón le latiera más rápidamente. Quería bajar la mano un poco más, deslizarle los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de las bragas y luego, lenta y metódicamente, introducir la mano bajo el raso de su ropa interior hasta que los dedos encontraran los húmedos rizos. Quería deslizarle los dedos sobre el sexo, doblar el dedo corazón y curvarlo lo suficiente para hundirse en ella. Quería oírla gemir, sentir la aterciopelada pared de su cuerpo rodeándolo...

Deseaba todo esto, pero no tomó ninguna de estas cosas. En vez de eso, se limitó a apartar la mano. Se colocó un cojín en el regazo y le apretó a Sora suavemente la mano.

-Ponte una bata de seda -le dijo-. Puedes empezar así: y luego ya veremos.

Ella asintió y se volvió a mirarlo por primera vez. Incluso bajo la suave luz de las velas, Tai vio que el rubor le cubría las mejillas. Extendió un dedo y, con una sonrisa, le rozó la punta de la nariz.

-He hechos cursos de fotografía, ¿te acuerdas? Prácticamente soy un profesional.

-Sí... -susurró ella. Aún estaba sonrojada, pero una amplia sonrisa le cubría el rostro-. Iré a prepararme.

Mientras ella agarraba una bata y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, Tai comprobó el estado de la cámara. La batería estaba completamente cargada y, como la mayoría de las cámaras digitales, había una pantalla en la parte trasera para que se pudieran ver las fotografías después de tomarlas. Estupendo.

Quería que Sora disfrutara con aquella experiencia y que, en el futuro, pudiera volver a vivirla. Lo que fuera con tal de que ella se diera cuenta de que con él podría tener lo que jamás tendría con Matt.

-Me siento un poco como Kate Winslet en Titanic -dijo ella, al reaparecer delante de él con una fina bata de seda que le ceñía todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba muy hermosa. El hecho de no poder besarla hizo que Tai sintiera una profunda frustración, tanta que tuvo que darse la vuelta y hacer como que preparaba la cámara

- Ya sabes, en la escena en la que Leo la pinta desnuda. Creo que ella le pagó cinco centavos.

Se acercó a él lo suficiente para que Tai pudiera oler su perfume. Antes no lo llevaba puesto. Saber que se había perfumado tan sólo para aquella pequeña aventura significó mucho para él.

-¿Cuánto debería pagarte yo a ti? -le preguntó ella, con voz burlona aunque teñida de una profunda sensualidad.

-No te preocupes por eso -replicó él, con idéntico tono-. Puedes estar segura de que te enviaré la factura.

Sora se lamió los labios presa del nerviosismo. Entonces, apartó la mirada. Tai se preguntó si tal vez se había excedido y se había metido demasiado en aquella fantasía. Estaba a punto de decir una estupidez sólo para recordarle a ella que era su mejor amigo cuando Sora sonrió y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde quieres que me ponga?

-Creo que en el sofá, a menos que prefieras sacar la cama.

-Empecemos con el sofá. Ya veremos después.

-Muy bien, en ese caso... Espera -dijo, deteniéndose para escuchar atentamente los ruidos del exterior-. Está lloviendo. Tráeme unas cuantas velas.

Ella obedeció sin preguntar para qué las quería, por lo que Tai se imaginó que lo suponía. No era ningún secreto que a ella le encantaba la lluvia. De hecho, le parecía que resultaba muy erótica y excitante.

Colocaron las velas sobre el alféizar de la ventana y, a continuación, Tai se echó atrás y asintió con un gesto de aprobación al ver el modo en el que las llamas bailaban con las gotas de lluvia, haciendo que el cristal de la ventana reluciera.

-Eso es -dijo él.

-¿Crees que...? -preguntó ella, señalándose la bata-. ¿Crees que debería quitármela?

-Hazlo lentamente -respondió él. Entonces, levantó la cámara y enfocó-. Quítatela para la cámara.

.

.

.

Una parte de Sora deseaba abrocharse la bata y salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, el resto de ella se lo impidió. Una parte de ella deseaba experimentar aquella situación, mostrarse desnuda delante de la cámara y saber que su imagen, su cuerpo, quedaban capturados para siempre.

El hecho de que fuera su _amigo _ quien estuviera tomando las fotos... Bueno, quería decirse que no importaba. Que él simplemente era una persona como cualquier otra. Alguien que sabía cómo hacer funcionar la cámara. No obstante, sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Le gustaba la idea de que él la viera así, que fuera Tai quien la fotografiara desnuda para la posteridad.

Suponía que debía sentirse triste o disgustada porque no fuera Matt, pero no era así. Matt ni comprendería ni aprobaría la situación. No tenía ninguna importancia. No había ninguna regla que dijera que el prometido de una mujer tenía que saberlo todo sobre ella. Y en aquella situación... Sí, se alegraba de que fuera Tai.

-Estás muy hermosa -susurró Tai.

Sora se dio cuenta de que se había apoyado contra un lado de la ventana y que el cristal quedaba a sus espaldas. La bata le caía por un hombro, de modo que uno de los senos quedaba al descubierto. Al descubierto para él.

Sintió una suave presión entre las piernas, una delatora humedad que deseaba acariciar. Cuando más pensaba en el hecho de que no deseaba que Tai se diera cuenta, más húmeda se ponía.

Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia y en el ruido que hacía la cámara al disparar. Tai había apagado el flash, por lo que ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba tan sólo iluminado por la luz de las velas.

El pezón que quedaba al descubierto estaba erecto. Se imaginó a Tai dejando la cámara y acercándose a ella para tomar aquel seno entre sus labios. Para deslizarle una mano entre las piernas.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y, entonces, permitió que la bata le cayera hasta la cintura para tratar de camuflar el sonido. Tai realizó un gruñido de aprobación. Sora abrió los ojos y lo vio a través de las sombras de sus pestañas. Él se estaba moviendo delante de ella con el objetivo de conseguir el mejor ángulo y la mejor luz.

Sora lo deseaba dentro de ella.

Aquel pensamiento se apoderó de ella con una fuerza que la dejó atónita. Trató de deshacerse de él, pero, cuanto más se esforzaba, menos podía apartar la imagen de Tai de su mente.

-Tócate, Sora -dijo él.

Ella estuvo a punto de gritar de la desesperación. No quería tocarse ella sola, quería que lo hiciera **_él._** Sin embargo, ni siquiera se le ocurrió discutir. Se deslizó las manos entre las piernas y empezó a acariciarse. Los dedos se le humedecieron inmediatamente con su húmedo calor.

-Termina para la cámara -la animó él-. Déjame que te muestre el aspecto que tienes cuando alcanzas el orgasmo.

-Yo... yo...

Resultaba inútil protestar, sobre todo cuando ya no podía detenerse. La bata se le cayó a los pies y Sora se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la pared. Echó las caderas hacia delante y empezó a moverlas con un erótico ritmo para encontrar el centro de su placer, acariciándose constantemente hasta que la presión fue creciendo cada vez más. Por fin, se hundió en el abismo del placer. Sólo pensar que Tai la estaba observando le provocó un orgasmo más rápido y más poderoso que nunca.

Con el cuerpo temblándole de gozo, se deslizó por la pared con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de devolver su cuerpo a la normalidad.

-Dios, Sora...

_Taichi_. Y allí estaba ella, desnuda sobre el suelo.

Las brumas del orgasmo se desvanecieron inmediatamente. Recogió la bata y se cubrió a pesar de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se puso de pie y, mientras se ponía la bata, se volvió para que él no pudiera verla.

-Tai. Yo no... No debería...

-Calla... - susurró, mientras la ayudaba a atarse el cinturón de la bata-. Ha sido maravilloso. Las fotografías son fantásticas. Y tú eres increíble por tener el valor de llevar a cabo tus fantasías.

Sora no estaba tan segura, pero, dado que aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, se volvió lo suficiente para poder mirarlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad -afirmó Tai, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sora. Tengo que decirte que creo que tengo la amiga más sexy de todo Tokio. Tal vez del mundo entero.

.

.

.

A Tai le pareció que era lo mejor que podía decir porque así consiguió que la vergüenza desapareciera de los ojos de Sora. No era lo que le habría gustado decirle. Le habría gustado utilizar palabras mucho más explícitas para conseguir meterla en la cama. No recordaba haber tenido jamás una erección tan potente y la idea de no poder hundirse en ella le resultaba casi insoportable.

Sin embargo, no era lo que Sora le necesitaba precisamente en aquellos momentos. Además, sabía que había conseguido su primera victoria. Si quería ganar la guerra, tenía que avanzar con cautela.

Le agarró suavemente la mano y la condujo hacia el sofá. La acomodó a su lado para que los dos pudieran mirar la cámara al mismo tiempo. Fue mostrándole las imágenes, y cada una que pasaba le recordaba lo excitado que se había sentido al ver cómo ella le hacía el amor a la cámara. Eso era lo que Sora había hecho y él había estado a punto de perder el control sólo de ver cómo la luz se le reflejaba en la suave piel del pecho. Cuando vio cómo los pezones se le ponían erectos, cuando vio la expresión de gozo en su rostro, supo que tenía que animarla a aliviarse.

No había sabido lo que podía esperar cuando él le dijo que se acariciara. Pensó que, probablemente, se opondría. Lo que había obtenido era una fantasía hecha realidad y él había tenido que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alcanzar el orgasmo allí, delante de ella.

-Vaya -dijo Sora. Parecía tanto fascinada como avergonzada por las fotos-. No me puedo creer que yo... que yo haya hecho eso.

-Lo necesitabas. No me puedo creer que Matt no quiera verte así. Estas fotos... Estás absolutamente preciosa.

-Él no lo comprendería.

-Tal vez deberías mostrárselas.

-No. Ni hablar. Él no...

-¿Él no qué? -insistió Tai, al ver que no encontraba las palabras.

-No estoy segura -dijo ella-. Supongo que, simplemente, no es como tú.

.

.

* * *

**_Soy debil T.T... les dire la vd xD... se supone que habia dicho que una vez a la semana pero no me gusta eso! creo que seran lunes y viernes sas? xD_**

**_aunque... tratare de terminar TODO este fin y asi solo subir los dias acordados ^^' Así sera mas facil y no tardaria tanto en subir_**

**_aunquee... u.u esta ves no me llegaron tantos review t.t asi que toy tiste..._**

**_pero uno me hiso toda feliz! _**_wakamaniac!_**_ que perro saber que tengo saluditos desde monterrey! eaea y me piñooo! jajajaj_**

**_también e descubierto algo... en mis comentarios escribo como yo.. jajaja osea no se explicarme per me da risa ^^'_**

**_anyways! AMO LAS FOTOS! aii aii aii me encanta este cap!_**

**_bueno ya escribi mucho... y de ser honesta cuando leo los fics de alguien mas y pone asi MUUUUCHO me aburro xD y aveces ni lo leo xD... pero si me gusta les dejo un review :$ es mi forma de decir que me gusto aunque no haya leido sus notas 8)_**

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_this is for u!_**


	7. lecturas, platicas e investigaciones

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... este dia tanto Tai como Sora _**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**lecturas, platicas e investigaciones**

**.**

**.**

Sora lamentó las palabras, pero sabía que eran absolutamente ciertas. Matt y Tai eran tan diferentes... Aquella noche, al menos, Tai era todo lo que ella podía desear.

Sin embargo, a largo plazo...

No. No quería pensar en eso y, por lo tanto, significaba que no podía pensar tampoco a corto plazo por muy tentador que pudiera resultar acercarse un poco más a Tai y ver si tal vez... sólo tal vez, él reaccionaba.

-No sé, Sora. ¿Estás segura de que...?

-¿De qué? -le preguntó ella, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-Me estaba preguntando acerca de Matt. Te conozco, Sora, y no quiero verte vivir la vida a medias. En estas fotos, estás completamente viva. ¿Significa eso que no te sientes así con Matt?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es completamente absurdo. Mi relación con él es simplemente diferente.

-Menos sexual.

-Es muy sexual, muchas gracias. Simplemente... Es diferente.

Se ató el cinturón de la bata un poco más y se apartó al lado más alejado del futón. Allí, agarró un cojín y lo apretó con fuerza contra el regazo.

-Si tú lo dices... Es tu relación. Tú eres la que tiene que vivirla.

-Exactamente.

Trató de ponerse cómoda, pero le resultó imposible. Hacía tanto calor en la habitación... Por la lluvia, era mucho más pegajoso que antes.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no era el calor del apartamento lo que la incomodaba. Era el calor del interior de su cuerpo. Tenía fuego entre las piernas, un fuego que Tai le había encendido. Por mucho que tratara de refrescarse, le resultaba imposible.

-Entiendo que algunos hombres no quieran tomar esta clase de fotografías -dijoo él-. Es decir, todo el mundo tiene una línea que no está dispuesto a cruzar. Sin embargo, lo que a mí me parece es que las vuestras están demasiado distantes.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Bien -dijo Tai. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sólo voy a buscar algo más que me encontré cuando buscaba textos eróticos para ti.

-Oh... Mira, no quiero hablar de mis estudios en estos momentos. Tal vez deberíamos... no sé, jugar a las cartas o algo así.

-No es sobre tus estudios, Sora. Aquí está -anunció, tomando uno de los libros de ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, comenzó a leerle un pasaje de _Mi vida y amores,_ de Harris. Se trataba del extracto en el que el héroe metía mano a una joven mientras se suponía que los dos debían estar escuchando al organista de la catedral.

Sora volvió a ruborizarse. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso en el lugar de la joven, con el dedo de Tai en el interior de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó él-. ¿Te gustaría algo así? Lo encontré antes de que llegaras aquí. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre lo mucho que te excitaba la literatura erótica. Me estaba preguntando si este párrafo tendría el mismo efecto en Matt.

Ella apretó las piernas.

-No creo haber hablado con él de ese pasaje en particular...

¿Qué le ocurría a Tai? Había cuidado de ella durante toda su vida, pero aquella insistencia sobre el tema del sexo era demasiado. Quería decírselo, pero él ya había empezado a pasar las páginas y, en realidad, sentía una cierta curiosidad sobre lo que iba a leerle a continuación.

«_Eres una cualquiera, Sora. Una cualquiera por fantasear con tu mejor amigo y dejar que él te lea textos eróticos mientras se mete con la relación que tienes con otro hombre_».

Sí. Estaba metida en un buen lío.

-Supongo que eso significa que no -dijo él-. Muy interesante. Bueno, había otro pasaje que me pareció que te gustaría. Espera un momento.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Se estaba sintiendo como una rata de laboratorio muy excitada. Deseaba tanto acariciarlo...

_«Sé fuerte, Sora»._

Con decisión, apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños y se dijo que simplemente estaban hablando. Tai se estaba comportando como su mejor amigo, asegurándose de que era feliz y de que estaba enamorada. No había nada de malo en eso. Nada peligroso.

No hacía más que repetirse lo mismo, pero no lograba tranquilizarse, especialmente al ver que Tai seguía buscando en el libro.

Se dijo que simplemente tenía que pasar aquella noche. Al día siguiente, él regresaría a su apartamento y, aunque se vieran antes de que él se marchara, el hechizo se habría roto. Entonces, Tai estaría lejos, a más de dos mil kilómetros de seguridad. Ella se casaría con Matt y Tai empezaría á salir con otra chica. Todo terminaría.

Excepto...

La idea de que otra mujer fuera a disfrutar de su Tai no le resultó agradable. En vez de eso, la entristeció aún más. Maldito fuera por ser tan guapo. Y maldita ella también por tener una imaginación tan desbocada.

Sólo tenía que recordarse por qué sería una malísima idea comenzar una relación con Tai. Correría el riesgo de perderlo todo. Su amistad, principalmente, pero también la relación con la familia de Matt, la única familia que había conocido nunca. La familia que siempre había deseado. Y a Matt también, por supuesto. También podría perderlo a él.

Tenía que mantenerse tranquila. Tal vez incluso beber un poco más. Con un poco de suerte, se quedaría dormida y no se despertaría hasta que la electricidad volviera. Aquello sería lo mejor.

Desgraciadamente, no podía quedarse dormida con Tai rebuscando entre sus libros páginas repletas de tanto deseo como el que ella estaba sintiendo.

Tai fue pasando las páginas cada vez más lentamente. Con el movimiento de cada una de ellas, era como si él levantara una cruz entre el placer y la sorpresa. Con cada movimiento, el pulso de Sora se aceleraba. Estaba cayendo en la desesperación...

-¡Taichi, maldita sea! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le espetó, afortunadamente más enojada que excitada.

-Lo siento, me he distraído un poco buscando el pasaje que quería mostrarte. Ya lo he encontrado. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

-Claro -dijo ella, a pesar de que el sentido común le estaba suplicando que declinara la oferta.

La voz de Tai resonó seductora y llena de promesas mientras le leía dos pasajes de Anais Nin. El primero estaba escrito desde el punto de vista de un hombre que hacía el amor a una mujer sin saber que lo están observando. El otro era desde la perspectiva de un hombre que observa cómo una pareja hace el amor. Las palabras fluían lentamente, haciendo que ella se echara a temblar. Sin embargo, no eran las imágenes que las palabras conjuraban lo que le resultaba más seductor, sino la voz de _su amigo_.

-¿Qué te parece?

-El pasaje es muy erótico, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero ¿por qué has tenido que leérmelo?

-Me ha recordado lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Sobre el parque.

-¿El parque?

-Sí. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Fue una semana después de que yo consiguiera mi apartamento. Estábamos paseando a Bruno por el río cuando vimos a una pareja...

-¡Oh! -exclamó ella, al recordar a qué se refería Tai.

Efectivamente, estaban dando un paseo cuando vieron a una pareja cerca de un grupo de árboles. Era muy tarde y la zona era muy tranquila. La pareja estaba haciendo el amor.

Al principio, los dos se habían echado a reír y habían apartado la mirada para salir corriendo hacia el otro lado. Sin embargo, más tarde aquella noche, cuando volvieron a hablar al respecto, Sora admitió que verlos la había excitado. La idea de hacer el amor donde todo el mundo podía verlos...

-¿Habéis hecho Matt y tú...?

Sora tragó saliva y cambió de tema.

-Oye... ¿va a estar Bruno bien sin ti esta noche?

-Está bien. Izzy me ha prometido sacarlo a pasear esta noche, dado que yo iba a cenar sin ti -explicó, refiriéndose a un vecino-. Además, tiene mucha comida y agua. Probablemente Izzy se habrá dado cuenta de que yo no podía regresar a casa y se habrá quedado con él. Tú, sin embargo...

-¿Qué?

-Estas evitando mi pregunta.

-No, no es cierto.

Pensó en decirle a Tai que no era asunto suyo. El problema era que, por conversaciones que habían tenido en el pasado, sí lo era. Después de masturbarse delante de su mejor amigo, no podía mostrarse reservada sobre su vida sexual. Además, siempre habían hablando muy abiertamente sobre el sexo. Aquélla era una de las mejores cosas de tener a un hombre como su mejor amigo. Tenía la perspectiva del otro lado.

-¿Y tú? -le replicó ella.

-No, pero creo que tal vez tenga que rectificar. Parece algo demasiado delicioso como para pasarlo por alto. Bueno, ¿me vas a responder?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Matt y tú. Es decir, sé que a ti te gustaría. ¿A él no...?

-¡Taichi!

-¿Qué? -replicó él, lleno de inocencia. Entonces, agarró la botella de champán medio llena y volvió a llenar las copas-.Tú y yo ya hablamos sobre esto aquella noche. Me figuro que Matt y tú habréis hablado de muchas cosas durante vuestras conversaciones. Es decir, probablemente lo habéis hecho en la escalera de incendios, algo bebidos después de tomar una buena botella de vino.

-Venga, Tai -susurró ella, algo incómoda ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-¿Venga qué?

-Que dejes de jugar conmigo.

Trató de hablar con firmeza, pero no pudo. Se estaba imaginando la escena que él le estaba describiendo, sólo que el hombre de la escalera de incendios no era Matt, sino **_Taichi_**. Ademas, no era una noche cualquiera, sino precisamente aquella noche. En aquel mismo instante. Aquella noche tan oscura parecía perfecta para que las fantasías se hicieran realidad.

-Hagámoslo -susurró él.

-¿Lo de la escalera de incendios? -replicó ella, sin poder impedirlo.

-Es una opción -dijo él, con voz burlona-, pero, en realidad, me refería a hablar de todos los temas. Podríamos jugar a algo...

-Oh...

Respiró profundamente, tanto de alivio como de desilusión al ver que él no la sacaba a la escalera y...

Volvió a respirar y consiguió serenarse.

-Lo siento. Me duele mucho la cabeza. Tanto alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza. ¿Decías que podíamos jugar a algo?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? A mí me parece que la electricidad ya no va a volver esta noche y estoy demasiado excitado como para poder dormir. ¿Y tú?

-También -admitió, a pesar de que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Temía que él viera la verdad en ellos, que notara la desilusión que sentía porque él no se lo hubiera pedido y la absoluta certeza de que, si lo hubiera hecho, ella habría salido a la escalera sin protestar.

Lo cierto es que era mucho mejor que él no se lo hubiera pedido.

-¿En qué juego estás pensando? Tengo ajedrez, Cluedo, Backgammon, cartas...

-Estaba pensando en un clásico. A Atrevimiento o Verdad. Creo que deberíamos jugar a contar verdades, Sora.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola chiquillos y chiquillas con mentes pervertidas! Eme aquí otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de estos dos pillines XD_**

**_Debo decirles que ya termine esta historia eaeaea! En total son 12 capitulos y un epilogo creo... que es lo que me falta ^^' hacer un epilogo para esta pareja solo que no estoy segura..._**

**_todavia ando mirando como hacer el tontillo epilogo *.* pero ya se me ocurrira algo... tengo tiempo creo yo ^^'_**

**_es todo de información por hoy T.T... ahora saluditos a mis hermosos:_**

**_wakamaniac: _**_me encanta que te gusten los caps ^^... me hace sentir mejor_

**_pikiu:_**_ primero que nada.. Tai sabe perfectamente aprovechar las cosas a su favor *.* es un amors... y dos: jajaja dont worry sobre lo del review, así me pasa a veces xD y mas como dices si lo lees antes de irte a la escuela, aveces me pongo a leer antes de irme y digo si alcanzo, si alcanzo ^^' y llego arrastrando la toalla por andar leyendo XD por lo que lo entiendo y se agradece de todos modos_

**_sweet-autumn-mao: _**_Matt solo la hace reprimirse y con Tai es ella en su totalidad *.* cosotas vd? XD que bueno que te guste,,, y esperate el que sigue tssss... es mi capi favorito :D_

**_LGXIVA: _**_HACES QUE ME PIÑE!EAEAEA! me la voy a creer con eso de que sere tu escritora favoria :$ no juegues conmigo... jajajaja y que bueno que te gusta como escribo ya que ese es el punto de todo esto: que le guste a la gente y si te gusta a ti me haces mas feliz :D_

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_all this is only for u!_**


	8. Atrevimiento o Verdad

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... este dia tanto Tai como Sora _**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**Atrevimiento o Verdad**

**.**

**.**

Tai estaba corriendo un riesgo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no le quedaba otra opción. También le daba la sensación de que tenía todo de su parte. Había visto la chispa en los ojos de Sora y estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba tan interesada como él en su amiga. La cuestión era si sería capaz de admitirlo. Una cuestión muy peliaguda por Matt.

Suponía que debería sentirse culpable por estar tratando de _enamorar_, no de seducir, a Sora para apartarla de su novio, pero no era así. Matt era un buen hombre, pero no era para ella. _Él sí._ Y, como alguien había dicho en una ocasión, todo vale en el amor y la guerra. Aquella noche, Tai estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Bueno -le preguntó, al ver que ella no respondía-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Me imagino que es eso o ver una película, pero dudo que tengas una televisión y un DVD que funcionen a pilas.

-De hecho, tengo uno de esos DVD portátiles. ¿No te acuerdas? Mi madre me lo regaló en enero. Se suponía que era el aparato más moderno que pudo encontrar, para así compensarme por ser una mala madre y haberse olvidado de llamarme durante las fiestas.

-Vaya -replicó él, desolado-. Se me había olvidado. Bueno, ¿qué vemos?

-Bueno, desgraciadamente, no podemos ver nada porque no he recargado el maldito aparato desde el invierno. Lo utilicé una vez y luego lo metí en un cajón, con el resto de las porquerías que me manda mi madre. ¿Quieres llevártelo? Podrías ver películas durante el viaje.

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias, pero, una vez más, nos hemos vuelto a apartar del tema. Si no podemos ver una película, entonces...

-Supongo que tendremos que jugar Atrevimiento o verdad -dijo, sin abandonar la postura en la que llevaba sentada un buen rato.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Considerando el modo en el que te estás escondiendo en el rincón del sofá, parece que te he preguntado si quieres que te opere de apendicitis sin anestesia. ¿Te preocupa algo? No sigues incómoda por lo de antes, ¿verdad?

-Yo... No. Claro que no -respondió ella, sentándose más relajadamente en el sofá, vamos a jugar.

-Nos ayudará a pasar el tiempo. A menos que prefieras acostarte.

-¿Cómo?

Tai ocultó una sonrisa y trató de aparentar inocencia. Estaba completamente seguro. Había pasado la noche demasiadas veces con Sora como para que ella reaccionara de aquel modo. A menos, por supuesto, que la idea que tenía sobre lo que significaba irse a la cama con él hubiera cambiado.

-A dormir. Yo sigo estando demasiado nervioso como para poder dormir, pero si tú quieres...

-No. Tampoco estoy cansada. Venga, vamos a jugar un rato.

-Sí, por los viejos tiempos. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que jugamos a esto?

-En el instituto.

-Bueno, pues empecemos entonces -afirmó Tai, acomodándose en el futón-. ¿Atrevimiento o verdad?

Sora se rebulló en el asiento con una docena de expresiones reflejándosele en el rostro. Respiró profundamente.

-Verdad -contestó, por fin-. Sí. Verdad.

-Está bien. Empecemos.

Al ver que Tai no le preguntaba nada, ella lo golpeó con el cojín antes de agarrarse a él una vez más. Aquella vez, parecía mucho más relajada.

-Haz la pregunta de una vez.

-¿Quieres más champán?

-¿Ésa es tu pregunta? -replicó ella, llena de incredulidad.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que te debería preguntar?

-No, no. Si eso es lo que quieres, no seré yo quien te contradiga.

-Confía en mí. Yo no me ando con chiquitas en este juego. No habrá preguntas fáciles.

-Hmm... Bueno, la respuesta es «sí». Quiero más champán.

Tai extendió la mano y le sirvió un poco más de espumoso.

-Te toca a ti.

-Oh. Vaya, ¡qué fácil!

-Simplemente estoy calentando.

La cálida sonrisa de Sora, sin sombra de duda o nervios, lo alegró profundamente. Quería ver aquella sonrisa constantemente, sobre todo, cuando él estuviera acostado junto a ella, desnuda bajo las sábanas. Pronto... Muy pronto...

-Muy bien -dijo ella-. ¿Atrevimiento o verdad?

-Atrevimiento.

-Oh...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba esperando que me dijeras «verdad». Dame un segundo. Un momento -replicó ella, al ver que Tai empezaba a golpear la mesa con los dedos-. No se puede meter prisa a la perfección. Está bien. Haz un striptease.

-¿Un qué? -repuso Tai. No sabía lo que había esperado que Sora le pidiera, pero definitivamente aquello no estaba en la lista.

-Un baile, ya sabes. Un striptease.

-¿Aquí? ¿Para ti? Vaya, después de todo, tal vez no sea un atrevimiento tan malo.

-Ni hablar. Ahí fuera -le indicó ella, señalando la escalera de incendios-. Dado que no pudiste encontrar las linternas, tendremos que rodearte con velas. No nos empatará, pero estará muy cerca de hacerlo. De hecho, creo que tú lo tendrás un poco mejor. Es decir, tendrás público.

-¿Sí?

-Claro. Hay apagón. Es una noche muy aburrida. Ha dejado de llover. Me imagino que hay al menos veinte personas aburridas mirando hacia nuestra ventana. Tal vez tengas suerte y una de las chicas se quede tan impresionada que decida localizarte.

-Eso espero... -replicó él, con voz seca.

-¿Significa eso que lo vas a hacer?

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Estás segura de que quieres que haga eso? -le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Aunque Sora no supiera lo mucho que la deseaba, tenía que saber que acababa de llevar el juego por un camino muy peligroso. Haciendo un striptease podría conseguir que ella... Bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo para seguir calentando el nivel de los atrevimientos.

Sora parpadeó y, durante un instante, Tai vio que ella había comprendido. Entonces, asintió.

-No te vas a escapar de ésta, Yagami. Striptease. En la escalera de incendios. No hay límites. Quiero que te desnudes por completo ahí fuera.

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente, Tai iba a realizar el striptease. Sora sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban y que los pezones se le erguían ante la idea de ver cómo él llevaba a cabo un destape sólo para ella.

¿Por qué no se había parado a pensarlo? En realidad, había pensado que el striptease sería para los vecinos, jamás para ella.

Lo siguió a la escalera de incendios con la determinación de controlar su cuerpo. Tai había sacado una pierna por la ventana, lo que le proporcionaba una agradable vista de su trasero, cuando él se detuvo en seco.

-No te olvides de ponerme música. Ni de las velas. La iluminación de este local es atroz - bromeó.

Ella contuvo una carcajada mientras se daba la vuelta para hacer lo que él le había pedido.

-Creo que te estás divirtiendo demasiado con todo esto. Se supone que los atrevimientos no deben ser algo fácil.

-En ese caso, deberías haber escogido algo más difícil. Es decir, ¿por qué no me iba a divertir? ¿Una noche oscura y la posibilidad de bailar para un público tan atento?

-De eso ni hablar. Yo siempre tengo la posibilidad de regresar al interior.

-¿Tú? -replicó él, con una sonrisa-. No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú mi público. Yo me refería más bien a tus vecinos.

Vaya

-Bien. Lo que sea. Voy a por las velas.

Sora regresó al interior, encantada de tener una excusa para alejarse de él y evitar que viera el rubor que le cubría las mejillas. A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que se moría de ganas por verlo bailar aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

Tomó una docena de velas y se las metió debajo del brazo. A continuación, agarró la radio con la mano que le quedaba libre. Al encenderla, Killing me softly empezó a sonar por los pequeños altavoces.

-Vaya -protestó ella-. Yo creía que estas canciones antiguas eran decadentes y sexys.

-Baile lento -replicó Tai, sin inmutarse-. Confía en mí. Esa canción tiene un gran potencial.

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia? -preguntó Sora, sin poder evitar que los celos se apoderaran de ella.

-No, pero así lo creo. Ven, baila conmigo. Aquí, ahora...

Sora le entregó una vela.

-No te vas a librar de tu atrevimiento tan fácilmente, caradura.

-Merecía la pena intentarlo -repuso él, levantando la vela-. Si quieres que la encienda, tendrás que darme cerillas.

Empezaron a encender las velas entre los dos. Las sujetaron sobre el metal vertiendo primero un poco de cera sobre la base. Cuando las doce estuvieron colocadas, la pequeña plataforma quedó transformada en un lugar maravilloso.

En aquel momento, la canción terminó. El locutor anunció la siguiente: _I'm too sexy._

-Ésa sí que es adecuada -dijo ella-. Es el destino. ¿Quieres que grite tu número de móvil al terminar por si hay algún agente artístico por ahí suelto?

-Limítate a observarme, Takenouchi. Y prepárate para quedar atónita.

Ella asintió, tratando de adoptar un gesto serio, aunque, al mismo tiempo, quería echarse a reír de los puros nervios. Lo pusiera como lo pusiera, estaba deseando verlo.

La música empezó a sonar. Delante de ella, Tai comenzó a contonearse y a girar, más o menos moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Mientras el cantante recalcaba lo sexy que era, él se acariciaba el cuerpo, movía la pelvis y empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Cuando el cantante mencionó precisamente esta prenda de vestir, Tai se la quitó.

Dios Todopoderoso. Aquel hombre era su mejor amigo, pero estaba muy bueno. Su cuerpo resultaba aún más impactante bajo la luz de las velas.

Sora pensó que debería decírselo. Después de todo, los amigos se dedicaban piropos. Se guardaría el resto para sí, como la parte de cómo le gustaría extender los dedos sobre aquel torso desnudo y dejar que las palmas de las manos se le deslizaran sobre el suave vello. Tampoco le contaría la parte de que le apetecería besarle los pectorales y pasarle la lengua suavemente por el pezón, para ir depositando después besos vientre abajo hasta llegar a la bragueta de los pantalones...

Los pantalones... Tai acababa de ponerse las manos sobre ellos. Estaba empezando a tocarse la cremallera. Estaba frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados mientras se movía con la música. Entonces, los abrió. Sora vio algo oscuro y apasionado reflejado en ellos. A pesar de todo, tragó saliva, decidida a guardar las apariencias.

-Se supone que tienes que bailar para los vecinos -dijo ella.

-Muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta, consiguiendo quitarse los vaqueros al mismo tiempo y ella pudo disfrutar de una maravillosa vista de su trasero. Llevaba unos calzoncillos negros y la luz de las velas le iluminaba la piel, acentuando las sombras y haciendo que su firme cuerpo tuviera un aspecto aún más delicioso.

Ya se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines antes de empezar, por lo que la única prenda que le quedaba era aquel pequeño trozo de algodón. Sora quería extender la mano y tocarle el trasero. Quería apretarse contra él y bailar. Ya no quería que Tai fuera su amigo. En aquel momento, sólo deseaba que él la besara profunda y apasionadamente y que la desnudara. Deseaba...

_«¡Basta!»._

Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Casi era una mujer comprometida. Era feliz. No iba a arruinarlo todo sólo porque deseara a un hombre, y mucho menos a uno que era su mejor amigo.

En aquel momento, Tai se dio la vuelta ligeramente. Cuando lo hizo, el mundo entero de Sora se hizo pedazos. No podía ver nada, pero sí lo suficiente. La larga y firme columna de su erección.

Maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho?

Cuando Tai se deslizó las manos por debajo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros, ella contuvo el aliento. Una parte de su ser deseaba que se los quitara y la otra esperaba sinceramente que Shane se detuviera antes de que la situación se escapara de todo control. En aquel momento, estuvo segura al cien por cien de que estaba ocurriendo algo. Una química. Una atracción. Algo entre Tai y ella.

¿Qué iba ella a hacer al respecto?

Tai la miró. Sus ojos brillaban seductoramente bajo la suave luz de las velas. Empezó a bajarse los vaqueros muy lentamente. Nicole vio el nacimiento del vello púbico y... de repente la canción se detuvo... Y Tai también.

-Bueno, tú decides -susurró él, por fin-. ¿Quieres que termine el espectáculo?

En aquellos momentos, el locutor estaba hablando sobre la causa del apagón.

-No... La canción ha terminado ...Tú... lo has hecho muy bien.

Tai la miró durante un instante y luego asintió. Extendió la mano para recoger su camisa. Al verlo, Sora deseó confesar que no era eso lo que quería, que se moría de ganas porque se lo quitara todo y la poseyera. No lo hizo.

Se limitó a observar cómo él se vestía. Tai lo hizo muy lentamente y, al ver que las ropas volvían a cubrir su cuerpo, Sora sintió cómo regresaba a la normalidad. Sólo era deseo. Nada que no pudiera controlar.

Cuando él terminó de vestirse y de apagar las velas, Sora terminó de tranquilizarse. Decidió que la próxima vez elegiría un atrevimiento más seguro.

-¿Crees que le ha gustado a alguien mi actuación? -le preguntó él.

-A mí sí -contestó, sin poder contenerse.

-Me alegro, pero lo que quería decir...

-¡Otra! ¡Otra! -gritaron unas voces femeninas desde la oscuridad, que sonaban como si hubieran estado bebiendo

Tai y Sora se miraron. Entonces, los dos se echaron a reír y se metieron rápidamente en el salón. Cayeron sobre la alfombra sin dejar de reír.

-A alguien sí -comentó Sora-. ¡Oh, Tai! ¡Creo que tienes una cita si la quieres!

Los dos siguieron riendo hasta que quedaron agotados. Se quedaron tumbados allí un rato. Tai tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre los muslos de Sora, una postura en la que habían estado en cientos de ocasiones mientras charlaban o veían una película. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la postura parecía mucho más íntima

-No ha estado mal ese atrevimiento -dijo él, tras un momento-, pero me has sorprendido. Un striptease no me parece algo propio de ti.

-¿No? ¿Y qué te parece propio de mí?

-No sé. Echar a correr por todo el edificio tan sólo vestida con una toalla.

-Eso también lo puedes hacer, si quieres.

-No gracias. Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Atrevimiento o verdad?

-Verdad -dijo Sora-. No espera, atrevimiento.

-Ni hablar. Sigue tus instintos. Has escogido verdad y te tienes que aguantar.

-Bien, pero será algo muy aburrido. Ya sabes que no te guardo ningún secreto.

-Excepto sobre tu vida sexual con Matt.

-Así es y eso es porque no es asunto tuyo.

-Está bien. No es asunto mío. Aquí está mi pregunta.

-No, no. Ni hablar. Ya me has hecho una pregunta. Se te ha pasado el turno, compañero. Como abogado, sabes que ya has utilizado tu turno. Ahora me toca a mí. Tienes que aguantarte.

-Está bien -admitió Tai, levantando las manos para reconocer su toca.

-Bien. ¿Atrevimiento o verdad?

-Considerando lo de la última vez, creo que esta vez voy a apostar por lo seguro. Verdad.

Sora consideró docenas de preguntas, pero sólo se decidió por una, precisamente la que no debía preguntar.

-¿Te ha excitado ese baile?

-Sí -respondió él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh... -susurró Sora. ¿Debería preguntarle qué era lo que lo había excitado al respecto? No. Era mejor que no.

-Tú -dijo él, de repente.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó ella, atónita. ¿Acaso la había oído?

-Que ahora te toca a ti. ¿Atrevimiento o verdad?

-Oh... Verdad -contestó, sintiendo una pizca de desilusión.

-Vaya... Creía que tenías más agallas, Takenouchi.

-Venga ya, Yagami -le espetó ella-. Hazme tu pregunta y deja de fastidiar.

-Muy bien. ¿Vas a venir a casa para visitarme por Navidad?

Sora se tensó y se apartó de él. Trató de hacer lo mismo con la pregunta.

-Estoy en casa.

-Me refería...

-Shane, ya sabes que yo...

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu madre -la interrumpió él-,sino sobre nosotros. ¿Vas a venir a visitarme o no?

-Ésta es mi casa ahora -replicó ella-. Puedes venir a visitarme aquí.

-Ya sabes que no podré. Tú estarás de vacaciones, pero yo estaré trabajando.

-Tal vez yo también lo esté -comentó Sora, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un momento -dijo Tai mientras empezaba a procesar aquella información-. ¿Significa eso que.,.?

-¡Sí! ¡He conseguido la beca!

-Sora, eso es fantástico -dijo él, agarrándola para poder abrazarla-. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Gracias. Por supuesto, estoy en las nubes. En realidad, aún no me lo han dicho oficialmente. Inoue se enteró y me lo ha dicho ella.

-¿Y has estado todo este tiempo sin contármelo?

-Bueno, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Además, me tenías muy distraída.

-¿Sí? Pues ahora me alegro mucho más de haber traído champán. ¿Un poco más?

-¿Por qué no? Me lo merezco, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente.

Tai se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso absolutamente casto en la mejilla. A pesar de todo, el fuego que prendió dentro de ella no fue nada inocente. Se enfrentó al impulso de girar la cabeza y besarlo en los labios para celebrar de verdad el momento.

-Entonces, ¿significa eso que no crees que vayas a volver a Texas? ¿Ni siquiera para ver a Ruki?

Ruki había sido la niñera de Sora y se había retirado hacía unos años. Tal vez odiara a sus padres y a la ciudad en la que nació, pero no la odiaba a ella. La mujer había sido lo más parecido que había tenido a una madre. Si hubiera dependido de la suya propia, Sora habría sido una pequeña salvaje. Sin la influencia de Ruki, se habría metido en líos muy importantes. Drogas, sexo, coches rápidos... Eso era lo que solía ocurrirles a los chicos con dinero y sin demasiada supervisión paterna. Ruki se había ocupado de ella y con disciplina la había convertido en lo que era.

-La echo de menos -admitió-, pero no quiero regresar allí. Eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Y te comprendo. Simplemente me pareció que, dado que voy a vivir ahora allí, podría resultarte un lugar menos desagradable.

-Mira, Tai, no quiero hablar al respecto. Faltan muchos meses para las Navidades. ¿No podemos hablar de todo esto más adelante?

-Claro que podemos, pero me gustaría tener algo que anhelar.

Sora se mordió el labio. La verdad era que sí quería regresar, al menos un poco. No quería ir a la casa de sus padres, pero le gustaría volver a ver a Ruki y, seguramente, para diciembre se moriría de ganas de ver a Tai. Sin embargo, no quería hablar al respecto. Aquella noche ya le estaba resultando bastante difícil.

No quería ver a su madre, pero... Decidió que sería mejor ir cuando ella quisiera, si es que iba a regresar a su lugar de origen. Debería hacerlo pronto dado que, si empezaba con su beca, tenía la intención de causarle una impresión imborrable a su jefe.

-Tal vez el fin de semana -dijo, de repente-. Podría ayudarte a deshacer las maletas -añadió. Tai la miró completamente atónito-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado pronto?

-En absoluto. Simplemente me estaba preguntando sobre Matt. Para entonces, ya habrá regresado.

-Es cierto, pero probablemente preferirá que vaya ahora que en Navidad. Ahora, yo tengo familia aquí -comentó Sora, pensando en la familia de Matt-. Ya están haciendo planes para las Navidades.

-Entonces, no vas a venir para Navidades.

-Ya te lo he dicho -replicó ella, algo que hablar con Matt, y ese lugar ya no es mi hogar. Tokio sí.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, tengo que hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Amas a Matt?

-¿Cómo dices? Además, no es tu turno de hacer preguntas, sino el mío.

-No me has contestado sobre Navidad, por lo que tengo otra oportunidad.

-Claro que te he contestado. Te he dicho que no lo sabía. Ésa es una respuesta.

-Sólo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta -insistió éás, no me parece que sea demasiado dificil. Es decir, estás a punto de comprometerte con él. Los dos sabemos cuál debería ser la respuesta.

-Tienes razón. Por supuesto que lo amo. Es que es una pregunta tan estúpida... Sabes perfectamente la respuesta, así que ¿por qué has tenido que hacérmela?

-Claro que la conozco -dijo él, mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos-, pero no estoy seguro de que la sepas tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada.

-Maldita sea, Tai. Claro que amo a Matt. Sólo porque a ti no te caiga bien no significa que yo no pueda amarlo.

-Yo no he dicho nunca que no me caiga bien.

-No has tenido que decir nada. Además, no importaría nada que así fuera. Lo que creo que sí importa es lo que piense yo, porque yo soy la que se va a casar con él.

-Bien.

-Además, Matt es una persona dulce, considerada y encantadora. Me ama y yo lo amo a él. Me gusta todo él. Su aspecto, su personalidad, su familia... los padres de Matt me han dado la bienvenida a la familia con los brazos abiertos. Yo los quiero a ellos y ellos me quieren a mí.

-Estoy seguro de que amas todo lo que tenga que ver con Matt. De lo que no estoy tan seguro es de que lo ames a él.

-¡Taichi! Estás caminando sobre la cuerda floja, compañero. Sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo no significa que tengas derecho a... -le espetó, llena de furia.

-Tienes toda la razón -dijo él, levantando una mano en son de paz-. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me he pasado. ¿Puedo retirar lo dicho? Mira, sugiero que retiremos lo de decir verdades en este juego. No estamos teniendo mucha suerte en este terreno. ¿Qué te parece un atrevimiento?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? -comentó ella, más tranquila. Dadas las circunstancias, un striptease le parecería una buena opción.

-Está bien -respondió Tai. Tomó su copa y bebió un poco de champán-. Antes estábamos hablando de exhibicionismo. De demostraciones públicas de afecto. El atrevimiento es hacerlo ahora.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó, sin saber a qué se refería.

-A una demostración pública de afecto - contestó él, con una pícara sonrisa en los labios-. Me dijiste que querías hacerlo. Que era otra de tus fantasías. ¿Qué te parece si lo haces ahora mismo? Conmigo.

-¿Otro regalo de despedida, como el de las fotografías?

-Si es así como quieres llamarlo, por supuesto.

-Oh...

Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago por los nervios. Se sentía febril. Húmeda. Estaba tan húmeda...

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que debería enrollarme contigo en la escalera de incendios? ¿En público?

-Eso es precisamente lo que te estoy proponiendo, sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieres experimentar esa sensación. Yo soy tu mejor amigo. ¿No son para eso los amigos?

-Yo... no estoy segura... Nunca lo he hecho con ningún otro amigo -susurró. A pesar de todo, lo deseaba tanto- No lo sé. Jamás he hecho algo así.

-Hay una primera vez para todo -afirmó él. Entonces, se acercó a ella un poco más.

-Tai...

A pesar de sus protestas, sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Deseaba sentir las manos de Tai por todo el cuerpo, los labios de él contra los suyos. No sabía si eso la convertía en una mala persona o en un ser humano, pero estaba segura de que si Tai no la tocaba aquella noche, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Quería tener la experiencia que él había mencionado, saber lo que se sentía. Se dijo que era simplemente curiosidad erótica, pero la verdad era que se trataba de mucho más. Si Tai le hubiera propuesto hacerlo en un armario, también habría aceptado. La verdad era que no podía negarse. Estaba demasiado caliente y sentía demasiada curiosidad como para echar el freno.

-Vamos, Sora. Soy tu mejor amigo y me voy a marchar dentro de un par de días. No podré venir a consolarte cuando tengas un mal día en la universidad o te pelees con Matt. Ni siquiera si Matt no te da en la cama todo lo que tú quieres... -le dijo. Le colocó un dedo por debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo-. Este atrevimiento es mi regalo para ti. Un regalo poco convencional, pero es tuyo si lo deseas. ¿Qué me dices?

Sora no podía hablar, pero sí asentir. Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

.

* * *

**_Hello people! quien quiere un striptease de Tai :3! aii aii aii si o no estuvo genial? awwwwwwwwwww_**

**_jajaja me piñe xD me encanto cuando bailo y les confesare que cuando estaba escribiendo eso tenia la canción puesta y OMG tsss me lo imaginaba (bien pervertida yo xD)_**

**_como sea... espero que les gustara, porque a mi siiiiii :)) y muchooo_**

**_saluditos y muchas gracias por dejarme sus hermosos review:_**

_pikiu, sweet-autumn-mao, LGXIVA, Klaudia-de-Malfoy_

**_._**

**_y a las que me mandaron sus FF miil gracias... espero que al final me dejen un review xD 8) jajajaja_**

**_._**

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee grandotee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_all this is only for u!_**


	9. Regalos

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... _**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**Regalos**

**.**

**.**

Tai estaba completamente seguro de estar en el paraíso, pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado. Estaban enzarzados en un tira y afloja muy peligroso. Efectivamente, Sora había cedido, pero ¿habría sido porque él la había empujado o llevada por sus propios deseos? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba.

Se limitó a tomarle la mano y a llevarla hacia la ventana. Salieron al exterior. A su alrededor, las velas parecían pequeños centinelas, aunque ya no estaban encendidas.

-Tai, tal vez esto no sea...

-Es mi regalo para ti -susurró él, colocándole suavemente un dedo sobre los labios. No quería escuchar protestas.

Entonces, Tai hizo lo que Sora llevaba imaginando tanto tiempo: la besó. Cuando lo hizo, supo que había tenido razón desde el principio. Estaba en el paraíso.

Los labios de ella eran tan suaves... Siempre habían sido uno de sus mejores rasgos, gruesos y muy apetitosos. En aquel momento, tenía aquellos labios entre los suyos, tal y como había imaginado en tantas ocasiones. Sin embargo, las fantasías no habían logrado igualar a la realidad.

Sabía tan dulce, como el champán y las fresas, aunque no habían tomado fruta alguna. Quería beber y comer de aquellos labios, como si ellos pudieran darle todo el alimento que necesitaba.

Tai le había colocado una mano en la espalda, pero Sora no lo estaba tocando. La estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo y sintió cómo el pene le vibraba con los preliminares de una potente erección.

Dios santo, si ella quería detenerse... ¿Tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo?

Por suerte, fue algo que no tuvo que pararse a examinar, al menos no por el momento. Ella se había acercado un poco más, separando suavemente los labios y apretándole los senos contra el torso. Se mostraba cálida y dispuesta y, cuando gimió de placer, Tai no supo cómo pudo contenerse para no colocarla sobre el suelo y hundirse rápida y fuertemente en ella.

Sora abrió la boca con otro suave gemido. Él aprovechó para introducirle la lengua entre los labios. Las dos empezaron a bailar con pasión.

Para él, lo más importante era saber que ella lo deseaba. Tal vez sólo por el sexo, tal vez para algo más. Si el cielo lo ayudaba, tenía la intención de que fuera para mucho más.

.

.

.

Lo estaba besando. Diablos... Mucho más que eso. Lo estaba acariciando. Empezó a tocarle suavemente la espalda, sólo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que él no trataba de romper el beso. En aquel momento, Sora estaba completamente segura de que se moriría si Tai dejaba de besarla.

Él le deslizó las manos por debajo de la bata. El calor que generaba la fricción de piel contra piel la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Hacía años que lo conocía, pero, de algún modo, jamás lo había conocido por completo hasta aquel momento. Ciertamente, jamás había sentido que la piel le ardiera de aquella manera al estar con él ni había notado la potente erección que se le apretaba contra el vientre.

Deseaba todo aquello tan desesperadamente que casi se sentía avergonzada. Casi. En realidad, no tenía sitio en la cabeza para otro sentimiento que no fuera el deseo que estaba experimentando.

-¿Es esto lo que queríamos? -murmuró Tai, suavemente, contra los labios de Sora. Ella asintió, sin poder articular palabra-. Sólo nos estamos besando. No es nada que no se suela hacer en público. Tal vez quieras algo más íntimo.

-¿Íntimo?

-Sí, algo que resulte más excitante. Como esto.

Tai colocó una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos. Ella se tensó por la sorpresa y entonces, notó que la mano iba bajando poco a poco hasta encontrar un seno. Empezó a acariciarle un pezón a través de la fina tela.

-Tai, yo...

-Calla... Acuérdate de la fantasía. Alguien nos está observando. Alguien en esas oscuras ventanas se está asomando y te está viendo -susurró, sin dejar de acariciarle el pezón-. ¿Te excita eso, Sora? ¿Te pone húmeda? Porque de eso se trata, ¿no? Deseo calentarte... Ése es el regalo que te voy a dar y quiero dártelo por completo.

Mientras hablaba, fue bajando la mano y deslizándola por debajo de la bata una vez más. Sora no llevaba bragas, por lo que él pudo rozarle la suave piel que tenía por encima del vello púbico. Ella se tensó. La aterraba que se detuviera, pero mucho más que continuara.

Los dedos de Tai le bailaban sobre la piel, calentándole el cuerpo pero sin llegar a más. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No quería apartarlo ni podía hacerlo, por lo que cerró los ojos y se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que le estaba provocando la mano. No dejaba de esperar que, por fin, los dedos bajaran un poco más...

No lo hicieron, por lo que estuvo a punto de gemir de la frustración. Entonces, él volvió a subir la mano para deslizarle la bata por los hombros. La dejó cerca, de manera que quedó colgando, sujeta tan sólo por el cinturón.

La noche era cálida y húmeda. La lluvia había cesado, pero no había conseguido refrescar la ciudad. El aire era pegajoso, casi sensual...

Tai tiró del cinturón y dejó que la bata cayera al suelo. Sora contuvo la respiración, no sólo por la sorpresa sino también por la excitante sensación de estar desnuda en la escalera de incendios, para que todo el mundo pudiera verla.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Su cabeza le decía que debía protestar, pero el resto de su cuerpo simplemente deseaba perderse en el momento.

No dijo nada en absoluto. Se limitó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que la boca de Tai le estaba provocando en uno de los senos. Al notar la cálida lengua contra el pezón, ella gimió de placer, desesperada por sentir más contacto. Si hubiera llevado puestos los ceñidos vaqueros al menos habría tenido algo que le friccionara la entrepierna y que tal vez le aliviara la presión que se le estaba acumulando allí. Sin embargo, estaba completamente desnuda y desesperada.

Sabía que debía protestar, que no podía permitir que Tai le hiciera aquellas cosas, pero no podía hacerlo. Sólo sabía que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba...

Las sensaciones eran tan fantásticas que no quería que terminaran. Sólo pensar que alguien podía estar mirándolos hizo que se humedeciera un poco más. Estaba tan a punto... Con sólo que él la tocara, explotaría con el mayor orgasmo que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Más... -susurró él, con la voz llena de pasión.

Sora quiso suplicarle a gritos. Quería estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, sentirlo dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que las dudas se le hubieran reflejado en la voz cuando habló. Dudas y deseo.

-Dios, Tai, no estoy segura de que... Estoy...

-Desesperada -dijo él. Bajó los dedos y le acarició por fin el húmedo calor. Sora gimió de placer y empezó a frotarse contra la mano. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, aquella noche no terminaría sin tener a Tai dentro-. Lo veo en tus ojos -añadió, besándole suavemente la oreja mientras le acariciaba el clítoris-. Tú deseas esto. Y yo también.

-No quiero desearlo... Somos amigos -replicó ella. Tal vez si se obligaba a recordarlo, podría alejarse de él.

-Tal vez los amigos también deberían hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Tai, creo...

Él la interrumpió con un beso tan largo y profundo que Sora pensó que iba a perderse por completo. Se apartó muy lentamente. Ella quiso gemir al sentir la pérdida de contacto. Deseaba tanto volver a sentir sus besos, sus caricias...

-No pienses -le recomendó él mientras le cubría los senos con ambas manos-. Desnúdame, Sora. Estamos aquí fuera, bajo el cielo. Terminemos lo que hemos empezado.

Sora tragó saliva, pero no pudo evitar que los dedos le volaran a los vaqueros de Tai. Empezó a desabrocharle el botón. Habían empezado a hacer el amor y, aunque sabía que debía detenerse en aquel mismo instante, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que poseerlo. En aquel mismo instante. Aquella noche. Si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría siempre.

-Esta noche no parece real, ¿verdad? -susurró-. Es casi mágica.

Tai empezó a acariciarle un pezón con una mano y, con la otra, la suave piel de la entrepierna. Sora se echó a temblar ante aquellas caricias.

-La oscuridad siempre ofrece posibilidades -afirmó él-.Y con un apagón...

-Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada de lo que ocurra esta noche vaya a contar para el futuro...

Sora esperaba que Tai estaría de acuerdo con ella, pero, cuando él guardó silencio, se apartó de él. De repente, se sentía demasiado desnuda y algo osada.

A sus espaldas, oyó que Tai suspiraba.

-¿Atrevimiento o verdad?, Sora?

-Verdad... -contestó ella. Iba a ocurrir. Quería sus caricias, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

-Hace casi veinte años que nos conocemos. Tú sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí, excepto cómo hago el amor. ¿Has sentido curiosidad en alguna ocasión?

-Ahora sí, pero somos amigos. ¿De verdad queremos que eso cambie?

-¿Crees que lo cambiaría?

-Yo...

-Es un desafío entre amigos, Sora. No es una sucia proposición... a menos que seas una cobarde.

-No soy ninguna cobarde, pero...

-Te sugiero una cosa. Pregunta tú. La pelota está en tu tejado.

-¿Yo?

Al darse cuenta de a lo que él se refería, asintió. Podía marcharse o seguir adelante. Cuando, hubieran cruzado la línea, su relación cambiaría. Ya no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Estaba dispuesta a correr aquel riesgo?

Mientras se hacía la pregunta, tuvo que reconocer que la pequeña voz que resonaba en su cabeza ya le había dicho que había arriesgado todo en cuanto a la relación que tenía con Tai. Echarse atrás ya no iba a cambiar nada.

-¿Atrevimiento o verdad?, Tai?

-Atrevimiento -respondió él, mirándola con anticipación.

Sora contuvo el aliento. Necesitaba mucho valor para decir aquello.

-Hazme el amor, Tai. Aquí mismo. Con el mundo a nuestro alrededor.

Durante un instante, no ocurrió nada. Entonces, él esbozó una sonrisa que le comunicó todo lo que necesitaba saber. Entonces, en silencio, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Sora sintió que, prácticamente, se derretía. La tocaba de un modo... Su boca le torturaba los labios y bailaba entre éstos, la oreja y los párpados. Volvió a acariciarle los pechos, estimulándole los pezones con los dedos hasta que ella sintió como si la electricidad se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, haciendo que le palpitara de pura necesidad. Abrió las piernas para permitir que él se colocara entre ellas. Con una mano, él le cubrió el trasero.

Sora se rebulló un poco para tratar de incrementar la presión del muslo de Tai contra su entrepierna. Cuando él lo movió para complacerla, ella estuvo a punto de fundirse de pura gratitud.

-¿Estás caliente? -le susurró.

-Ardiendo -admitió Sora.

-Volveré enseguida.

Entonces, la dejó allí, convertida en una masa de lujuria y necesidad. Lo maldijo en silencio, pero él regresó casi antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Adónde has ido?

-Al congelador. El hielo aún no se ha derretido.

-Tai, te dije que estaba ardiendo, pero no me refería a...

-Sé perfectamente a lo que te referías. Cierra los ojos...

Tai obedeció inmediatamente. Tenía la mente demasiado nublada por el deseo como para poder negarse.

-Tai, yo... -dijo, al ver que no ocurría nada-. ¡Ohh!

Algo frío y húmedo empezó a deslizársele por el vientre. Arqueó la espalda y sintió que el trasero se le apretaba contra las barras de metal de la escalera.

-Relájate...

Sora lo intentó, pero las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Trato de no pensar en quién podría estar mirándolos y se echó a temblar de placer precisamente por eso. Sin pensar, se metió la mano entre las piernas.

-Ni hablar -le dijo él, apartándole la mano-. Sólo yo puedo hacer eso.

Ella gruñó de frustración, pero no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo al notar que él seguía acariciándola con el cubito de hielo. Estaba dibujando una línea entre el ombligo y los senos, dejando un rastro frío y húmedo que su lengua fue lamiendo. A continuación, le trazó círculos en los senos y, muy lentamente, fue acercándose a uno de los pezones.

Sora gimió de placer y luego gritó al sentir la boca de Tai. Dios santo, la estaba volviendo completamente loca, haciendo cosas que jamás había hecho antes en tan breve espacio de tiempo.

Él se dedicó un largo rato a los senos, asegurándose de que ella estaba ardiendo y de que cada centímetro de su piel había recibido las atenciones de la lengua. Entonces, tomó lo poco que le quedaba del cubito de hielo y volvió a pasárselo por el vientre. Sin embargo, no se lo deslizó entre las piernas. Sólo la mano. La sensación de la fresca piel de los dedos contra el clítoris y luego deslizándosele en el interior del cuerpo fue tan sensual que Sora estuvo a punto de perder el control.

Le introdujo los dedos un poco más y ella sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Le resultaba imposible no mover las caderas contra la mano, animándolo a que los metiera un poco más. De repente, él los sacó. Sora protestó y abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para ver su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tai...

Él volvió a introducirle dos dedos, tal vez incluso tres. Sora no lo sabía, tan sólo era consciente de que la llenaba plenamente mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris.

-Bésame -susurró ella.

-Pronto... -prometió él. Entonces, empezó a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo como si lo hubiera hecho siempre. Sora se perdió por completo-. Bésame...

No dudó. Se fundió contra él y rindió sus labios contra los de Tai. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas. Él no dejaba de acariciarla por todas partes, encendiéndola aún más de lo que ella hubiera creído posible.

-Eres tan hermosa...

Se puso de rodillas ante ella para besarla por todas partes. Se detuvo al encontrarse con la pequeña cicatriz que ella tenía en el bajo vientre. Entonces, la miró con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti... Aquella noche creí que te perdía.

-No me perdiste, sino que me salvaste...

Todo había ocurrido durante el primer año de su estancia en Tokio. De repente, Sora se había empezado a encontrar muy mal. A pesar de sus protestas, él había insistido en llevarla al hospital. Por suerte, sólo estaban a unos pocos kilómetros del hospital cuando ella sufrió una peritonitis.

Tai la había cuidado durante el tiempo que tardó en recuperarse de una manera tan atenta que Sora no podía imaginarse un futuro sin que él la cuidara.

Él depositó un suave beso sobre la cicatriz, tan dulce, que Sora tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para poder soportarlo. Entonces, Tai le deslizó las manos entre las piernas y la animó a separarlas. Entonces, muy lentamente, empezó a lamerle el sexo. Sora sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Estaba completamente segura de que, si él no se detenía, iba a caerse al suelo.

A pesar de todo, no deseaba que él se parara, sobre todo cuando aquella boca fabulosa le depositaba unos besos tan íntimos. Necesitaba tan desesperadamente sentirlo dentro de ella...

-Tai...

Él se detuvo y se puso de pie. Sólo con mirarla, había sabido exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

-¿Estás segura?

Sora no respondió con palabras. Se limitó a agarrarle el botón de la bragueta y a desabrochárselo.

-Es mejor que lo haga yo -dijo él, deteniéndola-. No quiero que dañes nada importante en estos momentos... Pareces estar un poco nerviosa.

-Si lo estoy, es culpa tuya.

-Bien.

Tai terminó de desnudarse y, entonces, se colocó delante de ella, desnudo y completamente preparado. Entonces, se inclinó y sacó un paquete de preservativos del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Ella frunció el ceño. Algo le parecía raro, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que era. De hecho, ni siquiera podía pensar...

-¿Estás segura? -le preguntó, mientras sacaba el preservativo.

-Ya me lo has preguntado. Estoy segura. No vuelvas a decirme lo mismo.

.

.

.

Tai no pensaba volver a preguntar. En cuanto la pregunta le abandonó los labios, se arrepintió, temiendo que ella cambiara de opinión y se negara a seguir.

Con un fluido movimiento, la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra la barandilla. Entonces, la tocó entre las piernas y se alegró de ver que estaba tan húmeda que no era capaz de seguir esperando.

Le separó las piernas y la levantó. Sora gimió, pero no dudó a la hora de rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Entonces, Tai la penetró, perdiendose en su húmedo calor. Ella lo agarró por los hombros y le clavó las uñas en la piel, animándolo así, sin palabras, a que fuera más rápido.

Tai no protestó. Se hundió en ella una y otra vez. Casi inmediatamente, ella gritó y se desmoronó sobre él. El cuerpo se le tensó y lo exprimió a él, haciendo que su cuerpo explotara también de placer.

Unos momentos después, ella se deslizó hasta el suelo y Tai se desmoronó, completamente saciado, a su lado, abrazándola tiernamente. Estaban sentados sobre los vaqueros de él, pero se sentía como si estuvieran rodeados de cómodos cojines.

-Ha estado muy bien -susurró ella.

-Sí...

-¿Crees que...?

-¿Vas a preguntarme que si creo que nos ha visto alguien? No lo sé... Tal vez deberíamos hacer otra actuación, ya sabes, por si acaso alguien se ha perdido nuestros quince minutos de fama -comentó, acariciándole el muslo suavemente.

-¿No es engañar un poco lo de tratar de disponer de más de quince minutos?

-Hemos ido muy rápido. Creo que, entre los dos, deberíamos tener otros quince.

-Es verdad. Lo hicimos muy rápido -dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Tú tienes la culpa, cariño, pero ahora puedo ir más despacio. Tan despacio como tú quieras - susurró, volviendo a cubrirle el sexo con la mano e introduciéndole un dedo en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Dios, eres muy persuasivo...

-Es cierto...

Sora se abrazó a él y le apretó los senos contra el torso. Tai se inclinó para besarla, desesperado por volver a sentir el contacto de su boca. Llevaba meses deseándola, pero jamás se habría imaginado lo dispuesta y lo caliente que ella se mostraría.

-Creo que es justo -musitó ella-. No me gustaría desilusionar a nuestros fans.

Entonces, ella empezó a acercarse más y más. Tai contuvo el aliento, esperando sus caricias.

No las recibió. En vez de eso, Sora se apartó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Has oído eso?

-¿El qué?

Tai no había oído nada. Sin embargo, justo cuando Sora se disponía a preguntar de nuevo, el golpeteo se inició de nuevo.

-¿Sora? ¿Sora? ¿Estás despierta? -dijo una voz femenina.

Tai frunció el ceño. Lo último que deseaba era una tercera persona allí. Sin embargo, mientras seguía a Sora hasta la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ella parecía tan molesta como él por la interrupción.

-No vayas -susurró él.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Es Marjorie. Tal vez necesite ayuda. No puedo fingir que no la he oído.

Tai asintió y dejó que ella se acercara a la puerta. Entonces, empezó a vestirse. Él, que, aún estaba en la escalera de incendios, se vistió también.

Comprendía por qué Sora se había apartado de él. Incluso la amaba por ello, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, al menos por el momento, la magia se había desvanecido. Tai sólo podía esperar que fueran capaces de recuperarla.

.

* * *

**_Chiquillos e aqui otro cap mas :D que espero que les gustara... _**

**_hoy hare una aclaracion con respecto a un review ^^: _**

**_como explico en cada uno de mis fic en la parte de arriba en '_**_aclaraciones_**_' ahi dice que la historia original no me pertenece... y en varios pies e puesto que en esta historia no me quebro la cabeza porque no la estoy escribiendo yo... solo la adapto a mi gusto ^^' cambio escenas que no me gustan o comentarios que no quiero, ese tipo de cosas. Leo bastante y los otros fic's que tengo me baso en ciertas cosas que e leido para inspirarme xD pero vuelvo a decir desde un principio, y en cada inicio de los capitulos, dice que la historia esta es una adaptacion. Y como no han leido tal vez la otra historia de noche tentadora no saben quien es la autora original, pero como hasta el momento no me han preguntado no e dicho XD... es solo que no le encontraba sentido volver a ponerla pero ps tal vez es error mio porque no me puedo asegurar de que les guste el sasusaku y hayan leido el otro fic ^^'... De cualquier forma ni el nombre original le eh cambiado a la historia XD jajaja asi como se llama se lo deje :p _**

**_espero que esto despeje tus dudas y si quieres saber el nombre de la autora original es Julie Kenner segun yo xD... Tambien anteriormente me e disculpado si no estan bien los nombres ^^' ya que esto lo hago en mis ratos libres T.T que no son muchos la verdad, solo me tomo una hora cuando mucho para leer otros fic's y continuar con los mios... _**

**_con lo que aprovecho para informar que busco alguien que me ayude con la ortografia y esas cosas para que este tipo de situaciones no vuelvan a suceder :p_**

**_ya escribi demasiado no lo creen?_**

**_hoy solo un gracias general u.u ya que si tienes cuenta te respondi personalmente XD y si no tienes de todos modos repito GRACIAS"! _**

**_los amo_**

**_._**

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee grandotee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_all this is only for u!_**


	10. Sorpresas inesperadas

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... _**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**Sorpresas Inesperadas**

**.**

**.**

El cuerpo entero de Sora vibraba y, durante un segundo, consideró no abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, se trataba de Marjorie y su vecina era una de las mujeres que se asustaban con más facilidad. Si estaba en la puerta, lo más probable era que se sintiera asustada o que estuviera metida en algún tipo de crisis, real o inventada.

-¿Sora?

-Voy, Marjorie. Dame un minuto.

Miró rápidamente a sus espaldas y vio que Tai estaba entrando por la ventana en el salón. Ya estaba vestido, igual que ella. En apariencia, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque, en realidad, no era así.

Respiró profundamente, se tocó el cabello y se colocó la ropa. Inmediatamente después, abrió la puerta.

-¡Sora! -exclamó Marjorie, entrando rápidamente al interior del apartamento con una minúscula vela en la mano.

Marjorie, que tenía aproximadamente el doble de años que Sora, miró inmediatamente a Tai.

-Oh... No me había dado cuenta de que estabas... ocupada.

Sora se ruborizó y se volvió rápidamente para comprobar si se había equivocado al pensar que Tai estaba completamente vestido. Lo estaba. En aquellos momentos estaba al lado de la mesa con una copa de champán en la mano.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros dos -prosiguió Marjorie-. Me preguntaba si vosotros alguna vez...

-¡Marjorie! -le espetó Sora-. Sólo somos amigos. Él estaba aquí conmigo cuando ocurrió el apagón. Hemos estado... pasando el tiempo. Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres -añadió, para tratar de resultar más convincente.

En el rostro de Tai pareció dibujarse una expresión de desilusión, pero Sora no le prestó atención. No había nada entre ellos, excepto que eran dos amigos investigando un poco. No se habían emparejado para siempre. Ella ya tenía su vida planeada y, a pesar de que Tai formaba parte de ella, no estaba preparado para convertirse en marido. Él mismo lo había admitido así, poco más o menos.

-Oh, no, no...Yo no podría -dijo Marjorie-. Divertíos vosotros dos. Sólo he venido a ver si me podéis prestar una linterna. Las velas se me están acabando y no me gusta la idea de quedarme completamente a oscuras.

-Lo siento mucho -replicó Sora-. No la hemos podido encontrar por ninguna parte. ¿Quieres llevarte unas cuantas velas?

-No, cielo, no. No podría llevarme tus velas. Vosotros las necesitáis. Voy a ver si el señor Kramer tiene alguna linterna que me pueda prestar.

-No seas tonta -insistió Sora-. Es muy tarde y probablemente está completamente dormido. Nosotros te podemos dejar unas cuantas velas.

-No te preocupes, querida. De hecho, lo que debería hacer es meterme en la cama y tratar de dormir un poco, pero es que esta ciudad jamás duerme. He intentado acostarme, pero tengo miedo y lo de estar sentada en la oscuridad... Bueno, no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo.

-Si estás nerviosa, te puedes quedar aquí con nosotros -dijo Sora, aunque esperando que Marjorie dijera que no. A pesar de todo, tenía que hacerle la oferta. No se sentiría cómoda si no se la hacía.

A sus espaldas, oyó que Tai se movía por el apartamento. Probablemente se sentía furioso con ella. Furioso y herido. Bueno, ya podrían hablar de lo ocurrido al día siguiente, cuando Marjorie se hubiera marchado y se hubieran aclarado la cabeza.

Francamente, aunque había estado disfrutando mucho de todo lo ocurrido, seguramente estaban mucho mejor con una acompañante.

-Oh, Dios, no quiero incomodaron. ¿Estáis seguros de que...?

-¡Las he encontrado!

Sora se dio la vuelta. Entonces, vio que Tai estaba a cuatro patas al lado de la cómoda con una linterna en cada mano y una debajo de la barbilla.

-Sora dijo que estaba segura de que tenía linternas -dijo él-. Supongo que no nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos éstas. Creo que estas tres te deberían durar toda la noche.

-Oh... ¡Es realmente maravilloso! ¿Tenéis vosotros alguna?

-Tenía varias -dijo Sora, preguntando dónde diablos había encontrado las linternas.

-Sólo he encontrado tres. ¿Es suficiente?

-Estoy segura de ello -replicó Marjorie-. No os preocupéis por mí. Creo que sacaré el telescopio que heredé de mi padre. No sirve de mucho en la ciudad, pero esta noche es tan clara... Jamás lo he probado antes, por lo que debería de ser divertido. Supongo que es una noche para probar cosas nuevas... -añadió, mirando a Sora con cierta picardía.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente. Afortunadamente, todo estaba muy oscuro, por lo que dudaba que Marjorie la viera.

-Bueno, diviértete -le dijo.

-Por supuesto. Vosotros también.

-Lo haremos -replicó Tai, empujando a Marjorie hacia la puerta con más velocidad de la que requerían los buenos modales.

Cerró la puerta, echó la llave y se volvió para mirar a Sora.

-Lo siento -dijo ella-. Ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que me vine aquí a vivir. Tenía que ayudarla e invitarla a quedarse.

-Lo sé. A mí también me gusta Marjorie. Y sé que ella te adora. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?

Durante un segundo, Sora estuvo a punto de protestar. La interrupción de Marjorie había ocurrido en el momento perfecto para proporcionarles distancia y sentido común. Sin embargo, ella no se había visto completamente libre del hechizo que Tai había tejido alrededor de ella. En otras palabras, aún seguía deseándolo.

Sabía muy bien que no debería, pero, en realidad, no veía ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Ya habían cruzado la línea de lo puramente platónico a... algo más. Al día siguiente, tendrían que decidir cómo iban a abordar su amistad después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Sin embargo, eran dos personas adultas y maduras. Conseguirían allanar los problemas. Era un problema que podrían resolver mejor a la luz del día.

En aquel momento, en medio de aquella aterciopelada oscuridad, la prioridad no era su amistad. Sentir a Tai dentro de su cuerpo era lo más importante.

Por eso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó larga y profundamente. Cuando se apartó, vio una expresión de caldeado deseo en sus hermosos ojos.

-Creo que estábamos aquí poco más o menos -susurró

-Creo que tienes razón -replicó Tai. Entonces, la estrechó entre sus brazos para volver a besarla. Cuando se separaron, él la apartó con una pícara sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? ¿Jugar a las damas? ¿Al ajedrez?

Sora le mordisqueó el hombro y luego le metió la mano en los pantalones agarrándole el pene a través de la fina tela de los calzoncillos.

-Yo voto por jugar a esto -dijo ella-. Mira lo que me he encontrado...

Él se echó a reír y la tumbó en el futón. Entonces, empezó a besarla y a hacerle cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Sora empezó a gritar y a patalear.

-¡Para! ¡No es justo! ¡Ya sabes las cosquillas que tengo!

-Es cierto. Conozco todos tus secretos. Haz lo que te pido o sufre tu castigo.

-Eres un diablo, ¿lo sabes? -observó, aunque sin dejar de reír.

Resultaba agradable pensar que se estaba divirtiendo al mismo tiempo que tonteaba con un hombre. No era que el sexo con Matt no fuera divertido, pero... con Tai resultaba más natural. Por supuesto, tenía que ser así. Tai era su amigo. Conocía muy bien su sentido del humor.

-Ha llegado el momento de que saque mi cámara de tortura.

Sora se bajó del futón y vio cómo Tai apartaba la mesita para convertir el futón en una cama. Entonces, ella sacó unas sábanas del armario y las puso por encima.

-Túmbate -le ordenó él-.Túmbate desnuda...

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente, compañero?

-Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa.

-¿Me va a gustar esa sorpresa?

-Eso espero.

Tai se reclinó contra el armario y observó cómo ella se desnudaba. Instintivamente, Sora se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas.

-Ni hablar, Sora. Quiero mirarte.

Ella cerró los ojos y, tras imaginárselo, decidió que podía hacerlo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camiseta una vez más. La arrojó volando y fue a caerle a Tai en la cabeza. Al verlo, se echó a reír.

-No está mal. Sigue.

Sora se lamió los labios y, a continuación, se desató los pantalones para aflojar la cinturilla lo suficiente como para que, con un pequeño movimiento, se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

-Sigue, sigue... La vista es fabulosa y, cada vez, se va haciendo mejor.

Sora se dio la vuelta y meneó un poco el trasero mientras se quitaba las bragas. Se las tiró a él también. Entonces, lo miró por encima del hombro, preguntándose si él sabría que estaba completamente húmeda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sora?

-Tócame...

Se acercó a él, pero Tai extendió una mano y sacudió la cabeza lo suficiente para que ella se detuviera.

-No. Métete en la cama.

-¿Sí? ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? -preguntó ella, mientras se tumbaba.

-Voy enseguida.

Sora vio que Tai se dirigía al armario y que sacaba la sombrerera donde ella guardaba todas sus bufandas y pañuelos. Lo abrió, sacó cuatro y se las mostró.

-Túmbate de espaldas, Sora. Y extiende las piernas y los brazos.

.

.

.

Tai contuvo el aliento. No dejaba de preguntarse si ella le permitiría ir tan lejos. Si se rendiría a él tan completamente. Si sería completamente suya.

Pensó en decirle que la deseaba para siempre, no sólo para aquella noche. No sólo para el sexo. Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo. Aún no estaban colocadas todas las piezas. Si le confesaba lo que sentía, ella sólo negaría sus sentimientos.

No. Necesitaba asegurarse de que el cuerpo de Sora era completamente suyo ante de que pasaran a las confesiones. Así, al menos, tendría una oportunidad.

Había notado que, poco a poco, las piezas de la armadura con las que ella se protegía iban cayendo poco a poco y que ella estaba empezando a olvidarse de por qué estaba con un hombre al que en realidad no amaba. Él podía hacerla feliz. Estaba seguro de ello.

A pesar de todo, el espectro de Matt flotaba por encima de ellos. Sora estaba decidida a estar con él aunque, en realidad, debería estar con Tai.

Si de verdad creyera que Sora estaba enamorada de Matt, no insistiría más. Sin embargo, no lo creía. Sora era su alma gemela igual que él lo era de ella. Matt era un buen tipo, pero con eso no bastaba. Hacía falta el amor. Y Sora no amaba en realidad a Matt.

Al menos, eso era lo que Tai no hacía más que repetirse. Si estaba equivocado y Sora amaba a Matt, él era un canalla por tratar de apartarla de su novio. Era una posibilidad que no le gustaba considerar, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. Como abogado, se limitaba a enfocar el resultado y a tratar de alcanzarlo. El resultado en aquel caso era la vida que Sora y él podían compartir. Para Tai, merecía la pena luchar por algo así.

Ella estaba tumbada en la cama y había separado los brazos, pero tenía las piernas juntas, las rodillas dobladas y los tobillos cerca del trasero. No era la imagen que él había buscado precisamente.

-Te he pedido que separes las piernas, Sora. Quiero que las separes.

Ella dudó durante un momento y, entonces, las separó para él. Sí. Ella era suya, aunque no lo supiera.

-Cierra los ojos.

Obedeció sin rechistar. Entonces, Tai se acercó al sofá. Sora se sobresaltó un poco cuando le agarró un pie, y no dejó de morderse los labios mientras él le ataba los dos tobillos y la mano izquierda al armazón del futón. Cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con la derecha, ella susurró:

-Tai...

-Calla. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí -respondió ella, sin dudarlo.

Aquella sencilla palabra emocionó profundamente a Tai. Se apartó un poco y la miró. Al ver el modo en el que la luz jugaba sobre su piel, se sintió muy excitado. Sintió la tentación de permanecer allí de pie, mirándola, perdida en aquel momento en el que ella sólo le pertenecía a él.

No iba a hacerlo. No iba a limitarse a mirar sin tocar. La deseaba tan desesperadamente... Incluso después de perderse en ella hacía menos de una hora, aún no se sentía saciado. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba reclamarla.

El deseo se apoderó de él. El deseo y los celos. ¿Cómo podía ella desear a Matt? No lo amaba. Jamás se hubiera abierto a Tai del modo en el que lo había hecho si estuviera enamorada de Matt. Él lo sabía. ¿Por qué Sora no se daba cuenta?

-Tai... -susurró ella, llena de necesidad.

-Ya voy.

Se colocó encima de ella a horcajadas, apretándole el pene contra el blando vientre. Ella gimió y se arqueó contra él, tan desesperada como lo estaba él mismo. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no había prisa. Deseaba saborear todo el cuerpo de Sora. Empezó con los dedos de los pies, saboreándoselos uno a uno.

Sora lanzó un pequeño gemido y él la miró. Los ojos cálidos y soñadores de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

-No, no... -susurró él. Entonces, extendió el brazo lo suficiente como para poder tomar otro pañuelo y colocárselo suavemente sobre los ojos.

-Eres toda mía -musitó-. En estos momentos, verás y sentirás sólo lo que yo te diga.

.

.

.

Le gustaba. Sora no tenía la mente preparada para crear poéticos pensamientos, pero estaba del todo segura de que le gustaba todo aquello. Sencillo. Le gustaba permitir que Tai se hiciera cargo. Le gustaba sentirse especial, querida y ser el centro de su universo. Y, por supuesto, le gustaba el modo en el que estaba completamente excitada. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era ver lo relajada que se sentía a pesar de la tensión sexual tan intensa que estaba experimentado cada átomo de su cuerpo. Ella jamás podría haber dejado que la ataran y le taparan los ojos con otra persona, ni se imaginaba poder hacerlo con nadie más. Tai estaba a su lado y, sí, confiaba plenamente en él.

Tal y como había previsto, lo que sintió fue completamente sorprendente. Las llamas de la pasión parecieron extendérsele por todo el cuerpo. Gimió de placer y tiró de los pañuelos, no para soltarse sino por el puro deseo de tocarlo.

Tai siguió explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca. Dondequiera que los labios la tocaban, la piel parecía prender fuego. No hacía más que moverse con la intención de que él centrara sus atenciones en la entrepierna. No fue así. Estaba a merced de Tai y eso la excitaba aún más. Estaba a punto de empezar a suplicar cuando notó que cambiaba el peso en la cama y que los labios de Tai se le apartaban de la piel. Emitió un sonido de sorpresa mezclado con esperanza y levantó las caderas de la cama. Necesitaba sentirlo ahí precisamente, el pene contra ella. La torturadora presión la excitó más aún. Realizó un movimiento espasmódico con la esperanza de atraerlo dentro de ella.

Afortunadamente, Tai entendió lo que necesitaba. La penetró con un rápido movimiento. El placer que ella experimentó se le extendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. Arqueó las caderas para recibirlo más plenamente, deseando por completo al hombre que había hecho realidad todas sus fantasías. Jamás se había dejado llevar por nada que no fuera la realidad. Ya no era así. Podían estar haciendo el amor toda la noche de modos diferentes que ella jamás habría imaginado, modos que jamás le podría decir a Matt pero sí a su mejor amigo. Tai podía hacer que se convirtieran en realidad.

Cuando los dos empezaron a moverse rítmicamente, Sora arqueó el cuerpo para recibir más plenamente el de él. El único pensamiento coherente que ella pudo articular mientras experimentaba un potente orgasmo era que los dos encajaban perfectamente.

De hecho, siempre había sido así.

Sora tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que los dos eran absolutamente perfectos como amantes. Le debería haber resultado evidente.

En vez de eso, se había dejado llevar por una deliciosa sorpresa y, al menos por el momento, no podía ser más feliz.

.

.

.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco -dijo Tai mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

Sora negó con la cabeza. Cada minuto que durmieran era un minuto que habían perdido para estar juntos. No podía soportar perder ni siquiera un segundo.

-¿De verdad quieres dormir?

-No -admitió él-, pero no quería que tú pensaras que era un maníaco sexual o algo parecido.

Ella se echó a reír y se acurrucó contra él.

-Demasiado tarde.

-¿No estás algo dolorida?

-Un poco, pero me gusta. Me siento plena.

-¿He hecho yo que te sientas así? -le preguntó Tai, mirándola muy atentamente.

-Por supuesto. Me has llevado a lugar que yo jamás había visitado antes.

Había sido sincera, pero le daba la sensación de que no había respondido en realidad a la pregunta de Tai. No era algo que quisiera examinar con detalle, porque temía adónde podría llevarla a parar: a _Matt_.

La verdad era que se sentía completamente a gusto con Tai. Feliz; cómoda charlando o teniendo relaciones sexuales... Jamás se había sentido así con Matt. Jamás había sentido que, si él no la tocaba o ella no lo tocaba a él, podría morir.

Con Matt, jamás se había sentido atraída al sexo. A su vida sí, pero no al sexo. Esa pequeña realidad la entristeció profundamente. El sexo no era la suma total de una relación, por supuesto. La pasión desaparecía. El sexo no hacía que un matrimonio fuera más estable o más feliz.

No podía evitarlo, pero deseaba experimentar aquellas sensaciones y lo tenía en aquellos momentos con Tai. Deseaba aferrarse a aquel sentimiento durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Quería mantenerlo a su lado y grabarse todos los recuerdos que pudiera en la memoria. Muy pronto, él se marcharía y ella regresaría con Matt. Todo volvería a la normalidad, al menos más o menos.

-¿Sora? -preguntó él, acariciándole suavemente una mejilla-. ¿Te he perdido?

-No. Simplemente estaba pensando en lo diferente que eres esta noche.

-Sigo siendo yo, Sora. Soy el mismo que ha estado a tu lado toda la vida.

-Entonces, me pregunto si a esa misma persona le gustaría representar otra pequeña fantasía mía -bromeó ella-. Tú te has acordado de la de las fotografías, pero hay otra que siempre me ha gustado. Te la conté en una ocasión. ¿Te acuerdas?

-La del misterioso desconocido -contestó Tai-. Sí. De hecho, también te he traído una versión moderna de esa historia. Para tu proyecto, por supuesto.

-¿Sí? Tal vez deberíamos leerla...

La historia era muy común, pero seguía siendo una de las favoritas de Sora: una mujer, posiblemente casada y frustrada con su situación. Jamás había engañado a su esposo, pero, cuando se encuentra con el misterioso desconocido...

Sobresaltada, se dio cuenta de que, al menos aquella noche, Tai había sido un desconocido para ella.

-¿Quieres que represente a un misterioso desconocido? -le preguntó él.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo esta noche?

-No -respondió él, con tal firmeza que Sora se sobresaltó.

-¿Tai?

-Yo no quiero ser un desconocido para ti, Sora. Ni siquiera fingir que lo soy. Todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche lo hemos realizado con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo... Sí, claro. Tienes razón -admitió ella, sin saber qué decir.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó él inmediatamente-. No tenía que haberte hablado así. Por eso, conozco la manera exacta de alegrarnos a ambos.

-¿Sí?

-Juguemos a algo.

-Sí. Al strip póquer.

-Pero si ya estamos desnudos.

Tai se levantó y le echó las ropas encima. -Pues póntelas. Así podremos volver a desnudarnos.

.

* * *

**_Hello mis amores! ^^_**

**_una grandiosa informacion :D! tengo un BETA :O! jajaja me piñoo solita XD_**

**_wakamaniac eres un amor por tomarte un tiempo en tu tan agetreada vida y ayudarme con la correcion de esta locura..._**

**_gracias presiosas por dejarme su review: _**_pikiu, Klaudia-de-Malfoy y Miriam H._

**_ y tambien a aquellos que me agregaron a Favoritos... se les apreciaaa_**

**_No hay mucho que decir.. mas que espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^_**

**_._**

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee grandotee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_all this is only for u!_**


	11. Verdades & decisiones

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... _**

**_como siempre y sin mas preámbulo... espero que disfruten la lectura :D_**

* * *

**Verdades & decisiones **

**.**

**.**

Abandonaron el juego poco después de empezarlo. Después de que los dos se quitaran la primera prenda, Tai ya no había podido soportarlo más. Le había quitado a Sora los pantalones y, al ver que ella no se había molestado en ponerse las bragas, la penetró mientras estaba sobre manos y rodillas. Aún podía sentir el modo en el que las manos le habían cubierto los senos, la suave curva del trasero apretándose contra él mientras se perdía dentro de ella. Había alcanzado el orgasmo rápidamente y, aunque resultara increíble, estaba listo de nuevo. Con Sora, siempre parecía estar a punto.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -le preguntó ella, mientras los dos estaban acurrucados sobre la cama. Tai confesó y ella se echó a reír-. Eres insaciable.

-Aparentemente.

-Pues creo que ahora me toca a mí.

Lo obligó a tumbarse de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho mientras con el trasero le presionaba el pene. Empezó a frotarse contra él, provocándole una nueva erección.

Tai levantó las manos y empezó a acariciarle el estómago y los senos. ¿Se habría decidido ella ya? Seguramente. ¿Cómo si no podía mostrar tanta intimidad hacia él si sencillamente planeaba olvidarse de lo ocurrido en cuanto él se fuera?

Aquel pensamiento lo alegró, pero no se atrevió a analizarlo demasiado. Tampoco pudo hacerlo porque ella levantó las caderas y se clavó en él con un grito de placer. Por supuesto, a partir de aquel momento en lo único que Tai pudo pensar fue en la mujer que tenía encima de él y en el modo en el que ella se estaba moviendo, empujándolo hacia un universo que amenazaba con explotar con él en el centro.

.

.

.

Sora se desmoronó encima de Tai, totalmente agotada, dolorida y satisfecha a la vez. En aquel momento, empezó a pensar.

En aquella ocasión, ella había llevado la voz cantante. Lo había montado hasta llevarlo a un orgasmo que los había hecho pedazos a ambos. Una vez más, no pudo evitar pensar en que nunca había hecho algo así con Matt. En realidad, lo habían intentado pero no habían podido. Siempre terminaban con ella de espaldas y él encima. No estaba mal, pero no era así. Con Tai era... Increíble.

Siguió pensando en Matt y experimentó un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se acurrucó al lado de Tai y sintió cómo él la rodeaba con un brazo automáticamente.

La verdad era que tenía que faltar algo en su relación con Matt. Algo más que el sexo. No era la clase de mujer que engañaba a su pareja. Jamás lo había hecho. Sin embargo, con Tai no había podido evitarlo. Primero había estado la fantasía en la biblioteca. Además, aquella noche era perfecta para la seducción. La elegante cena, el apagón, el hecho de que tuvieran que utilizar velas dado que las linternas habían desaparecido y...

¡Un momento!

Se dio la vuelta al comprenderlo todo. Tai había sabido exactamente dónde podía encontrar las linternas cuando tuvo que dárselas a Marjorie. Además, había tenido preservativos en el bolsillo del pantalón. La cena a la luz de las velas, los textos eróticos...

Había sido una idiota por no darse cuenta antes. Él era su mejor amigo y, a pesar de todo, había tenido las suficientes agallas como para hacerle aquello. No había sido casualidad tal y como ella había pensado. No. _Tai la había empujado a hacerlo._

Dios santo... La había engañado. La había manipulado. Todo pareció hacerse pedazos. Se apartó del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Tai y alcanzó la bata. De repente, sentía la necesidad de estar vestida.

Se la puso y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

La única vela que habían colocado allí seguía encendida. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella para deslizarse al suelo.

Tai le había mentido. Todo lo ocurrido había sido fruto de un plan cuidadosamente elaborado. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que admitir que, por lo menos, se había divertido. Más que eso. Tai la había deslumbrado.

Sin embargo, en circunstancias normales, jamás se había acostado con él. Se sentía como una cualquiera. ¿Y Tai? Bueno, en aquellos momentos, era el mayor canalla del mundo.

Estaba profundamente dormido. No quería despertarlo en aquel momento. No podría hablar con él de todos modos. De hecho, no podía enfrentarse a nada.

Se sentía sucia e incómoda con su propia piel. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto de baño. Al final, terminó tomando una caja que contenía fotografías. Regresó con ella al cuarto de baño, el único lugar en el que podía tener un poco de intimidad.

Una hora antes, no quería ni pensar en que Tai tenía que marcharse. En aquellos momentos, estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Afortunadamente, se marcharía dentro de un par de días y ella se quedaría a solas con Matt. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y se metió en ella cuando sólo estaba medio llena. Se enjabonó por completo, abrumada por la necesidad de sentirse plenamente limpia. Entonces, se recostó y miró el techo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se incorporó y se secó las manos con la toalla. Colocó la caja sobre un pequeño taburete que tenía cerca de la bañera y fue sacando las fotos una a una. Con mucho cuidado de no mojarlas, fue examinándolas. Eran fotos de Matt y su hermano. De los padres de él. Ni siquiera la acusación de Tai de que se casaba con la familia y no con Matt podía ocultar los fuertes lazos familiares que transmitían aquellas fotos.

-Maldito canalla... -susurró. Agarró el frasco de champú y lo arrojó con furia contra la puerta. Como era de plástico, la botella no se rompió, lo que la decepcionó un poco. En realidad, lo que le gustaría romper de verdad era la cabeza de Tai.

Había estado engañándola a pesar de que sabía lo feliz que era con Matt. Sabía lo mucho que deseaba una familia y lo encantada que estaba de tenerla junto al hombre que amaba. ¿Por qué diablos había querido su mejor amigo acostarse con ella y confundirla tal y como lo había hecho?

No era justo y, en aquellos momentos, lo odiaba por ello.

.

.

.

Tai se dio la vuelta sobre la cama. Estaba medio dormido y completamente agotado, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía más vivo y lleno de energía que nunca. Sora ejercía ese efecto sobre él tan sólo con estar a su lado. Estar dentro de ella era...

Se dio la vuelta para decírselo y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. De hecho, su lado de la cama estaba vacío y fresco. Se mesó el cabello con los dedos y se sentó en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Inmediatamente, comprendió que, por supuesto, ella estaba en el cuarto de baño. Era el único lugar en el que podía estar en aquel apartamento tan pequeño. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó muy suavemente.

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar.

-Sora...

-¿Tienes que entrar?

Tai se quedó perplejo. Aquélla no era la respuesta ni el tono que había esperado.

-No. Estoy bien. ¿Estás tú bien?

No respondió. A él no le gustó el sonido de tanto silencio.

Se disponía a girar el pomo de la puerta para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien cuando decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Sora, vamos, cariño. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo no soy tu cariño, Tai. Además, me pasa todo. Sólo déjame en paz durante un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero pensar.

Tai se quedó completamente perplejo. Se dio la vuelta y miró la cama, con las sábanas revueltas. Durante unas horas, todo había sido absolutamente perfecto y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Al menos, sin presentar batalla.

-Sora -insistió-. Sal. Tenemos que hablar.

-Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar.

-¡Sora!

Nada. Llamó a la puerta, pero ella ya no contestó. Se mesó el cabello con los dedos y observó el apartamento con la luz de las pocas velas que aún quedaban encendidas. El sol estaba empezando a salir en el exterior.

-Sora... -susurró, por última vez-. Sal ahora para que podamos hablar. Sea lo que sea lo que te está molestando, éste no es el modo adecuado de resolverlo.

-¿Lo que me está molestando, dices? Créeme, Tai. Tengo pleno derecho a sentirme muy molesta. Incluso tengo pleno derecho a sentirme completamente furiosa y, si hay alguien que debiera saberlo, ése eres precisamente tú.

Tai estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Sospechaba que todo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido aquella noche, lo que significaba que ella era tan culpable como él. No pensaba quedarse allí sentado, dejándola sufrir por una afrenta imaginaria que él le hubiera podido infligir.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Se dirigió a la ventana y salió a la escalera de incendios. Desgraciadamente, la ventana del cuarto de baño quedaba fuera de la plataforma de metal. Sin embargo, si se apoyaba sobre la barandilla, podría abrir la ventana y meterse en el cuarto de baño sin caerse al callejón que había abajo. Además, contaba con la ventaja de saber que Sora jamás cerraba la ventana del cuarto de baño.

Apoyó la linterna que había tomado sobre la barandilla. Entonces, se estiró todo lo que pudo sobre ésta y abrió la ventana. A continuación, pasó una pierna por encima de la barandilla y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra de manera que quedó sentado encima. Después, se agarró a una tubería de metal y se inclinó con mucho cuidado hasta que pudo por fin agarrarse al marco de la ventana. Inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y, tras contar hasta tres, se transportó hasta el alfeizar, sujetándose con toda la fuerza de la que disponía.

Lo consiguió. Se deslizó por la pequeña abertura y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Entonces, levantó la mirada para percatarse de que Sora lo estaba mirando desde el interior de la bañera. En el rostro, tenía una mezcla de sorna e irritación.

-Si tienes tantas ganas, estoy segura de que Marjorie te hubiera permitido utilizar el cuarto de baño.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Sora le señaló el retrete y, a continuación, tomó una toalla. A pesar de mojarla, consiguió cubrirse mejor que con las burbujas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Sora? -le preguntó Tai, tras sentarse-. Creía que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

-Menuda diversión... Me tendiste una trampa, hijo de perra.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. A pesar de todo, Tai no pudo negarlo. ¿Cómo podía negar la verdad?

-¿Que nada ha cambiado? ¿Que sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo? ¿Que nuestra amistad es la misma? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Tai! ¿Acaso creías que no terminaría dándome cuenta?

-¿Darte cuenta de qué? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti? -confesó, sin poder contenerse-. Dios, Sora, por supuesto que esperaba que te dieras cuenta. Llevo meses esperando que lo comprendieras.

-¿Que estás enamorado de mí? -repitió ella, completamente perpleja-. ¿Crees que estás enamorado de mí? ¿Por eso me engañaste?

-¿Así es como ves todo esto? ¿Cómo un engaño?

-Sí. No nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Cena, velas, preservativos... Tú lo planeaste todo. Lo planeaste todo y me mentiste haciéndome creer que todo era completamente natural. Que sólo éramos dos amigos mirándose el uno al otro bajo una luz diferente.

Sora tenía razón. Le había mentido, pero no hacía más que decirse que lo había hecho por una buena causa: por amor. Tenía que hacerla comprender, pero, por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía que fuera a resultarle fácil.

-Creo que estar enamorado es llevar una amistad a un nivel superior.

-Eres un canalla, Tai, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ser un canalla si lo único que he hecho ha sido amarte?

-Porque lo preparaste todo para seducirme sabiendo que estoy enamorada de otro hombre y, para conseguirlo, has puesto en peligro nuestra amistad. Dios, Tai... ¿Es que no sabes que te necesito en mi vida? Necesito poder contar contigo como amigo, tal y como siempre ha sido.

-No puedo serlo, Sora. Siento haber descolocado tu perfecto mundo, pero no te puedes casar con Matt sólo porque crees que él te dará lo que quieres. No puedes hacerlo si no lo amas de verdad.

-Claro que lo amo -le espetó ella, con fiereza.

-Tampoco puedes mantener nuestra amistad en un punto de espera, sobre todo si ésta necesita crecer y evolucionar. Efectivamente, corrí un riesgo. Arriesgué nuestra amistad por amor. Estoy convencido, Sora, de que te lo mereces.

.

.

.

Sora no sabía qué sentimiento era más fuerte, si la ira, el deseo o el miedo. Tai creía que se lo merecía. ¿Sería cierto? Tenía que admitir que una simple caricia de él la volvía loca, pero sólo el sexo no era suficiente.

Se sentía muy confusa y asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Halagada de que él la deseara tan desesperadamente que hubiera decidido poner en peligro lo que había entre ellos.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Tai. Te quiero mucho. Eso ya lo sabes, pero te suplico que no me pidas que convierta nuestra amistad en otra cosa.

-Nuestra amistad ya es otra cosa.

Sora cerró los ojos para tratar de controlar las lágrimas. ¿Cómo habían podido pasar menos de veinticuatro horas desde que tuvo aquella fantasía con Tai en la biblioteca? ¿Cómo habían podido ocurrir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?

-Nos queremos mucho -admitió ella-, pero como amigos. Y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, nos compenetramos muy bien en la cama, pero eso no es suficiente. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El amor es mucho más que pasión. Con Matt, yo lo tengo todo. Una vida entera, una familia. Un futuro entero delante de mí.

-Pero tú no amas a Matt -insistió él.

-¡Claro que lo amo!

-No, Sora, no lo amas. Amas la idea de Matt, de su hermano, pero no lo amas a él. Al menos no como deberías. No como me amas a mí.

-¡Maldita sea, Tai! Eres un arrogante. No tienes ningún derecho a...

-Claro que lo tengo. Soy tu mejor amigo. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a evitar que cometas la peor equivocación de tu vida.

-Te lo advierto, Tai. Estás andando sobre arenas movedizas. Si sigues hablándome así te arrepentirás. Nos arrepentiremos los dos. Estoy enamorada de Matt. No hay más que decir.

-Eso es lo que dices, pero a quien realmente amas es a su familia.

-¡Claro que sí! Es parte de todo esto, lo admito. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No hay nadie más que me pueda dar lo mismo.

-Podemos formar nuestra propia familia. Una familia de verdad, tal y como nosotros queramos. No una familia a la que has decidido pegarte por temor a envejecer sola. Te deseo, Sora. Deseo que tengamos un futuro. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione.

-Eso son sólo palabras, Tai. ¿Y los actos? ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí en Tokio conmigo?

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

-Yo no quiero tener familia en la distancia, Tai. Matt es de verdad y está aquí.

-Sora, sabes que tengo que aceptar ese trabajo.

-Entonces, podríamos decir que me quieres con tus condiciones. Vaya, eso me recuerda a otra persona. Sí, a mi madre. Ella quería tener un hijo, pero sólo cuando le resultaba conveniente, como cuando necesitaba mostrarme a sus clientes para demostrarles lo buena madre que era.

-Eso no es justo...

-No. Tienes razón. Es muy injusto, pero es la verdad y tengo que vivir con ella todos los días de mi vida.

-Maldita sea, Sora. Si yo me quedara, ¿te bastaría con eso? ¿Le dirías a Matt que habéis terminado? ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Sora pensó en mentir, pero decidió que él se merecía una respuesta sincera.

-No, lo siento, pero no.

No podía permanecer allí más tiempo. Se levantó de la bañera y, con mucho cuidado para que él no la viera desnuda, se cubrió con la bata. Se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando un rastro de agua. La abrió y salió al recibidor. Entonces, volvió a cerrarla. Se sentía tan tensa que casi no podía ni respirar.

Pasaron varios minutos. Ella no hacía más que esperar que la puerta se abriera y que Tai saliera exigiendo hablar con ella, pero no lo hizo. Tai la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella necesitaba estar a solas.

¿La entendería Matt del mismo modo?

Frunció el ceño al pensar en aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que sí. Conocía a Tai desde hacía veinte años. Era normal que la conociera tan bien. Matt terminaría haciendo lo mismo. Tai tendría que comprender cómo eran las cosas. Ella había encontrado a su compañero. Y éste no era Tai.

.

.

.

Sora no estuvo fuera del cuarto de baño tanto tiempo como Tai había esperado. Cuando volvió a entrar, tenía el rostro serio. No parecía que hubiera decidido reunirse con el amor de su vida.

-Siento haber salido huyendo. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

-Te deseo -dijo él, de repente.

-Yo también -admitió ella, aunque no con el tono que habría esperado Tai. A medida que fueron pasando los segundos, se sintió más desolado.

-Dime lo que has venido a decirme, Sora. Es mejor que terminemos pronto con esto.

Sabía que lo que Sora iba a decirle no era sincero. Sin embargo, no podía interrogarla como si se tratara de uno de sus testigos. Tenía que esperar que ella admitiera la verdad por sí misma... Si lo hacía alguna vez.

-Estamos bien juntos, Tai. Dentro y fuera de la cama… pero yo estoy con Matt. Ya lo sabes.

-Eso me has dicho una y otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea, Tai! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Y si empezáramos a salir y todo se estropeara? ¿Cómo íbamos a poder salvar nuestra amistad? Si te pierdo...

-¿De verdad crees que amas a Matt? -insistió él-. ¿Que puedes amarlo durante el resto de tus días?

-Voy a casarme con él, Tai. No me insultes preguntándome lo mismo. Mira, ya sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Lo importante que es nuestra amistad. No quiero estropearla. Me prometiste que lo que hemos hecho no estropearía nada.

-Lo siento, Sora. Cuando lo dije, hablaba en serio, pero ahora... Bueno, creo que mentí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ahora todo ha cambiado. Efectivamente, vine aquí planeando cómo conquistarte igual que hubiera planeado cómo ganar un caso en los tribunales. Incluso me inventé esos párrafos. Me hicieron falta tres días y un montón de vino, pero lo hice porque necesitaba hacerte entender.

-¿Que escribiste...?

-Sabía que yo podría perder y que Matt podría salir victorioso. No me importaba. Ahora, es precisamente eso lo que está ocurriendo. Es la primera vez que pierdo un caso, precisamente cuando más importante es para mí ganarlo. Sin embargo, tú también pierdes, Sora. Tal vez yo esté perdiendo al amor de mi vida, pero tú estás perdiendo a tu mejor amigo.

-No, Tai... No me hagas esto... -susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tai estuvo a punto de ceder, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No había punto medio en su relación.

-Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca, Sora. Dudo que nadie pueda tener una mejor, pero esta noche te dije que nuestra amistad había cambiado -dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Sobrevivirás sin mí. Ya no soy tu único amigo. Además, si todo falla, puedes hablarlo con Matt.

-Eres un hijo de perra -le espetó Sora-. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que es escogerte o perderte?

-Sí. Eso lo resume todo perfectamente.

Con eso, salió del cuarto de baño y del apartamento. Empezó a bajar las escaleras esperando que ella lo llamara, pero no lo hizo. Al llegar al quinto piso, se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No podía creer que se estuviera alejando de Sora de aquella manera. De la mujer que amaba.

Mucho menos podía creer que la hubiera perdido para siempre.

.

* * *

**_Realmente pense que no subiria capitulo xD porque no habia usado la computadora en todo el fin y no sabia si habia quedado bien el cap o no ^^' _**

**_pero como ven somos responsables :D y nos tomamos momentos de nuestras tan apretadas vidas de estudiantes para proporcionarles sano entretenimiento 8)..._**

**_y respecto al cap... ustedes que creen? que esperan que pase?_**

**_un saludo a todos y gracias :D_**

**_wakamaniac... como siempre eres un amors!_**

**_._**

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee grandotee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_all this is only for u!_**


	12. la ultima y nos vamos

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_los personajes aqui mensionados no me pertenecen... solo los utilizo a mi antojo para proporcionar una lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes ^^' y la historia original tampoco me pertenece. _**

**_narración en tercera persona... _**

* * *

**La ultima y nos vamos **

***ULTIMO CAPITULO***

**.**

**.**

Sora miró la puerta. Se sentía atónita y no sabía si debía llorar o... Frunció el ceño. No. No había ninguna otra opción. Llorar era lo único que podía hacer.

No.

Necesitaba recuperarse, centrarse en el hecho de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Saldría adelante.

Necesitaba hablar. La ironía, por supuesto, era que necesitaba hacerlo con su mejor amigo, el que acababa de marcharse. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer andando hasta llegar a su apartamento, porque aún no había electricidad, y, por lo tanto, tampoco funcionaba el metro.

No importaba. Podía encontrar otra persona con la que hablar. Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolso. Lo había apagado después de la llamada de Matt. Le quedaba un poco de batería. Probablemente sería suficiente.

Marcó el número y esperó a que contestara. En cuanto escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea, se dio cuenta de a quién había llamado. A TK, el hermano de Matt, en vez de a su novio.

-¿Sí?

En vez de contestar, apagó el teléfono y trató de recuperar el aliento. Durante un instante, pensó en volver a marcar. La verdad era que TK era un buen amigo. Aunque era el hermano de Matt, Sora podía hablar con ella. Sabía que TK la apoyaría en ausencia de Matt.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a marcar. Inoue era su única amiga. Extraño. Tai estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez él era su mejor amigo, pero no era el único. Tenía otras personas en quien confiar. En aquellos momentos, esperó de todo corazón que Inoue contestara el teléfono.

.

.

.

Bruno estaba tumbado en el sofá. No dejaba de observar a Tai. Normalmente, el perro no podía estar en el sofá. Aquello era suficiente para constatar el estado en el que se encontraba él.

Tenía que salir de allí. No resultaba fácil sin electricidad, pero no había razón alguna para quedarse. Tenía que meterse en un coche, en un avión, y marcharse de allí. Si pudiera marcharse ya, se podría sumergir en su trabajo y olvidarse del resto. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, hasta podría olvidarse de que tenía el corazón roto.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una lata de cerveza templada y la abrió. El sol casi no había salido, pero no le importaba. Tomó dos tragos y la levantó en honor a Bruno.

-Te va a gustar tu nueva casa, muchacho. Tendrás un jardín... El paraíso de los perros.

Bruno gimoteó un poco.

-Eso es lo que yo siento exactamente.

Dado que no había razón alguna para permanecer allí lamentándose, se dirigió al armario para sacar su maleta. No podría terminar de recoger sus cosas en sólo unas pocas horas, pero la persona a la que le iba a arrendar el apartamento no se iba a mudar hasta dentro de un mes. Podría marcharse y regresar al cabo de una semana o así a por el resto.

El cuerpo al que se iba a unir disponía de un avión privado que, en aquellos momentos, debía de estar en LaGuardia esperando a que regresara la electricidad para que se pudiera autorizar el despegue. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a su jefe, conseguir un asiento en aquel avión, convencer a Danny para que le cuidara a Bruno durante unos días y dirigirse al aeropuerto a esperar.

No era el plan perfecto, pero era mejor que emborracharse en el apartamento. Con ese plan, tomó su maleta y empezó a meter sus cosas.

Inoue se recostó contra el taburete de madera de la cocina, con una Coca-Cola light entre las manos.

-Vaya, has tenido una noche muy ocupada.

-Muy graciosa -replicó Sora, tras tomar un sorbo de su gaseosa-. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tenía razón. Tai tenía razón. Estoy más enamorado de la familia de Matt que de él.

Aún no se podía creer que hubiera llamado a TK en vez de al amor de su vida, el hombre con el que iba a casarse.

-Sólo porque hayas llamado a TK no significa que no estés enamorada de Matt.

-Eso fue lo que traté yo de decirme, pero es mentira. Lo mismo que todas las veces que he dicho que estaba enamorada de Matt. No era que no quisiera llamarlo inmediatamente, es que no me importaba ni siquiera poder llamarlo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Un poco.

-Su hermano es genial. Nos divertimos mucho y no hago más que imaginarme que nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos jugarán en torno al árbol de Navidad en años venideros. ¿Y sabes qué? Tai siempre está presente.

-¿Y Matt?

-Normalmente me acuerdo cuando ya he empezado a fantasear que él debería estar allí. Amo a Matt, de verdad, pero no del modo en el que debería. Es un hombre bueno, dulce y considerado pero... ¿Por qué no me podía haber dado cuenta de todo esto mucho antes? ¿Por qué he tenido que acostarme con Tai para darme cuenta?

-Porque quieres que todo sea fácil. Quieres el cuento de hadas, pero no siempre es así. Algunas veces es más complicado.

-Estás hablando como una profesora.

-Lo siento. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Pensé que lo podía tener todo. A mi perfecto amigo Tai, a mi perfecto marido con la familia perfecta. Todo era perfecto porque estaban todas las piezas. Sin embargo, si Tai no está en la ecuación, me veo obligada a reconocer la realidad.

-Un análisis muy astuto.

-¿Qué es lo que hago ahora?

-Debes decírselo a Matt. Decírselo antes de que te pida que te cases con él. Se lo debes.

-Sí. Lo sé. Ya lo había pensado. Me refería a qué puedo hacer con Tai.

-Ir a hablar con él.

-Me ha engañado.

-Te ha hecho comprender...

-Todo me da tanto miedo... Aún quiero el paquete que acompaña a Matt. Tai es como yo. Su familia es un desastre. Seríamos sólo nosotros dos. Nada más.

-Y vuestros amigos, Sora, no te lo olvides. Ken y yo no nos vamos a ninguna parte y me apuesto algo a que TK tampoco. Además, tendréis hijos.

Sora parpadeó. De repente, empezó a pensar en lo que sería estar embarazada de Tai. En ir con el niño al parque mientras tal vez otro gateaba sobre la hierba.

-Empezar nuestra propia familia.

-¿Por qué no? Además, ¿no preferirías eso?

-No puedo regresar a donde él.

-Creo que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras hacer.

-Eso no. No puedo. Al menos, no puedo regresar para vivir allí.

-Ve de visita. Tai sólo se va hasta que esté creado el grupo de trabajo, ¿no?

-Sí. Después, se supone que lo trasladarían a Kioto.

-¿Crees que podrías vivir allí?

-Claro -respondió, sin dudarlo. Si para Tai era importante, podía hacerlo-. Es decir, allí también hay museos, ¿no?

-Así es -respondió Inoue, con una maternal sonrisa.

-Lo que ocurre es... Puedo imaginarme un futuro sin Matt. Sin Tokio. Sin embargo, no puedo imaginarme un futuro sin Tai. Debería haberte hecho caso ayer por la mañana.

-Probablemente. ¿Qué cosa tan brillante fue lo que te dije?

-Que el matrimonio es ser uno mismo, pero más aún. Con Matt, no soy yo misma, pero sí lo soy cuando estoy con Tai.

-No me lo digas a mí -replicó Inoue-. Ve a decírselo a él -añadió, señalando la puerta.

. . .

No podía encontrarlo. No hacía más que llamar a la puerta, pero nada. Debía de estar paseando al perro.

Pensó esperar a que regresara, pero le resultó imposible soportarlo. Se dirigió de vuelta al ascensor. El portero la saludó afectuosamente.

-Señorita Sora. Me alegro de verla. ¿Ha venido a por algo del apartamento de Tai?

-Esperaba poder hablar con él.

-No está. Se marchó hace ya dos horas - respondió el portero, después de mirar el reloj.

-¿Dos horas? ¿Está paseando al perro?

-Bueno, sería un paseo muy largo hasta Hiroshima. Ha decidido marcharse un día antes. Tomó el perro y una maleta y se metió en un taxi. Hay mucho tráfico, pero no pareció importarle.

-¿Se ha ido a Hiroshima en taxi?

-No, a LaGuardia. Creo que allí tienen acceso a aviones privados.

-Se marcha... -susurró, para sí misma.

-Venga, venga...Va a regresar dentro de unas pocas semanas. Aún tiene que llevarse el resto de sus cosas. Se ha marchado muy precipitadamente. Me dijo que era por motivos de trabajo. Debe de tratarse de algo muy importante. Jamás lo había visto tan serio. Me imagino que, en estos momentos, o está volando o sentado en un salón del aeropuerto esperando.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Sora salió al exterior y se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra. Sacó su teléfono móvil. Debería haber llamado primero, pero tenía tan poca batería que no había querido arriesgarse a quedarse sin teléfono por si tenía una emergencia.

No. Era mentira. No había llamado porque había tenido miedo de decirle que iba a verlo. En aquellos momentos, deseó haberlo hecho.

No podía creer que se hubiera marchado a Hiroshima sin decir adiós.

Sí lo había hecho. Se habían despedido, aunque no muy agradablemente, en el cuarto de baño. En aquellos momentos se arrepentía que hubiera sido así.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie. Ya no le quedaba más que hacer que regresar a su apartamento. Cuando hubiera electricidad, podría recargar el teléfono móvil. Tal vez hablar con él en el aeropuerto. Le habría gustado hacerlo en persona, pero podía suplicar a través del móvil si era necesario, aunque no sabía si le serviría de algo.

Se dirigió calle abajo sin prestar atención de adónde se dirigía. Simplemente quería caminar. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que los pies la llevaban a un parque cercano, en el que los dos solían pasear a Bruno. El parque en el que, una vez, habían visto a una pareja haciendo el amor.

De repente, escuchó un ladrido muy familiar. Estaba segura de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando localizó al perro, vio que se trataba de Bruno. A su lado estaba Tai, apoyado contra la barandilla mirando al río con la maleta al lado.

Se acercó lentamente a él sin que se diera cuenta. Fueron los alegres ladridos del perro los que lo alertaron. Cuando la vio, se mostró cauto.

-Lo siento -dijo ella. Con aquellas palabras, hizo que desapareciera inmediatamente el hielo que tenía en los ojos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?

-Que nos hayamos peleado. Siento haberte apartado de mi lado y que estuvieras tantos meses sin decirme que me amabas.

La tristeza se vio reemplazada con una extraña clase de gozo. Sora sonrió.

-Yo no podía quedarme aquí, no sin ti en mi vida. Me iba a marchar de aquí. Es un milagro que no lo haya hecho ya.

-Lo sé. Max me lo ha contado. ¿Por qué no te has ido?

-El destino tal vez. Izzy no podía cuidar de Bruno. Me lo llevé a una perrera, pero estaba cerrada. Nos vinimos aquí. Bruno necesitaba quemar un poco de energía. Ha tenido veinticuatro horas muy solitarias.

-Tai, yo...

-Más tarde -dijo él, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios-. En estos momentos, sólo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Y Matt?

-Matt está bien, pero no es tú. Ni es para mí.

Tai la miró durante un instante y luego sonrió.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Así es -replicó ella, riendo.

Se pasaron una hora en el parque, sin hablar de lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco sin evitarlo. Simplemente estuvieron jugando. Caminando, charlando y tirando palos para que los recogiera el perro.

Cuando llegó el momento de regresar, Sora decidió ir a por todas. Con la cabeza, indicó el árbol donde habían visto a la pareja haciendo el amor hacía ya algunos años.

-¿Quieres probar? -bromeó-. Es algo más atrevido que la escalera de incendios, ¿no te parece?

Tai no respondió con palabras. La llevó hacia el árbol y la empujó contra él. La corteza del árbol le hacía daño contra la espalda, pero Sora se olvidó por completo de toda incomodidad cuando Tai la besó. A sus espaldas, Bruno empezó a gimotear. Se quería marchar a casa.

Desesperado él la besó y le deslizó las manos sobre la camisa para jugar con sus senos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo a ti.

-Buena respuesta. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Lo que haga falta. Haré lo que haga falta para que volvamos a ser amigos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó él, con una pícara expresión en los ojos-. Quiero hacerte el amor.

-¿Aquí?

-Si te dijera que sí, ¿me lo permitirías?

-Sí -respondió ella, tras dudarlo un poco.

Estaban a plena luz del día y había mucha gente paseando por el parque.

-Otra buena respuesta, pero, en realidad, no quieres hacerlo. Aquí no.

-No.

-Te conozco, Sora. Te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Lo sé y me encanta. Tai, yo también te amo...

-Me lo podrías haber dicho en tu apartamento -comentó él, indicando la maleta. Sora sacudió la cabeza y tomó la correa de Bruno mientras regresaban hacia el apartamento de Tai.

-Necesitaba que me ayudaras a comprenderlo. Gracias.

-Creo que eso me gusta más que cuando me dijiste que era un canalla.

-Lo eras.

-Estaba desesperado... y totalmente cegado por el amor.

-Te entiendo -dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Voy a llamar a Matt. No me resultará fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo ahora mismo. Y tú te vas a Hiroshima -añadió, con un suspiro.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, hoy no, pero sí el lunes. Cuando te envíen a Kyoto, yo ya habré terminado mis estudios y, mientras tanto... Bueno, supongo que tendremos que utilizar mucho el avión.

-¿Y Kyoto?

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho como ciudad, pero te amo demasiado.

-Oh, Sora...

Habían llegado a la puerta de Tai. Allí, él la besó larga y profundamente. Cuando entraron en el apartamento, él le tomó la mano, tocándola como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? - quiso saber él mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la camiseta.

-Supongo que al fin abrí los ojos. No sólo quiero un amante, sino también un amigo.

-¿Y una familia?

-Bueno, se me había ocurrido que podríamos empezar la nuestra propia, a menos que eso te dé miedo.

-Lo único que me da miedo es no tenerte.

-En ese caso, no tienes nada que temer.

De repente, la electricidad regresó. La lámpara que tenían sobre sus cabezas se encendió.

Sora miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él.

-Me estaba preguntando si todo sería diferente cuando la magia del apagón hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Y es diferente?

-Sí... De hecho, es más que perfecto -susurró ella, bajándole la cremallera de los pantalones.

Con las dos manos, él le bajó a ella sus pantalones, de modo que quedó de pie delante de él vestida sólo con sus braguitas. Le deslizó una mano entre las piernas y, una vez más, Sora sintió que se iluminaba por dentro.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? -le preguntó él.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Quiero dormir. Contigo a mi lado. Y quiero despertarme en tus brazos y...

-Me gusta cómo ha sonado esa «y».

Sora se echó a reír y condujo a la cama al amigo que siempre había conocido y que, en aquellos momentos, veía bajo una nueva luz.

-Te amo, Tai Yagami. Creo que siempre te he amado.

Tai le besó el cuello y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Créeme, cariño -dijo, susurrándole suavemente al oído-. Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**_A que no se lo esperaban verdad? 8)_**

**_Esta es la razon por la que no subi el viernes,,, queria hacerla de emocion :$ xD_**

**_Lamento no haber informado en el capitulo anterior que este seria el final ^^' se me fue, sorry._**

**_solo me resta agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que que agregaron a favoritos, alerta y maaas a aquellos que me dejaron un bello e increible review! qe trato de contestarles a todos... real! pero aveces no puedo T.T mi vida en estos momentos esta full! _**

**_quieren epilogo? Si es así haganmelo saber e informenme de sus ideas para hacerlo porque ese si no lo tengo hecho aun y con tanta tarea no se me ocurre nada.. pero si me lo piden prometo que hago un epilogo bello para esta hermosa pareja, solo den ideas de que es mas o menos lo que quisieran que les susediera a esta pareja. El plan por el momento (gracias a la bella mente de wakamaniac) es que sea sobre Sora y Tai despues de que cada uno ya realizó sus metas y de nuevo estan juntos! *.* pero no se que deseen que pase en ese rencuentro de juntos again XD_**

**_No puedo prometer un periodo de tiempo aproximado, así que les agradesco de antemano que me tengan paciencia :$, espero no pasar de diciembre_**

**_en el epilogo agradecere a cada uno de ustedes, por el momento es un gracias general! _**

**_se les ama y aprecia con todo el corazon, por apoyarme con esta nueva locura de esta bella pareja ^^!_**

**_wakamaniac... como siempre eres un amors!_**

**_._**

**_bueno... nos vemos a la prox_**

**_un abrazoteeeeee grandotee_**

**_muaaaaaa:*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_can u give me a review?_**

**_all this is only for u!_**


End file.
